Frozen Depths
by Hybridobsession72
Summary: MerDanny! Amity Park is a happy place to live and one of the most unique with it being floating city/archipelago. Danny Fenton is one such resident of this city living as normal as life will let him but one field trip to a GIW facility will turn his life upside down. Having to deal with the most unlikely circumstances and high school drama daily his life just became harder.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure why I feel the need to write a story like this, I was simply awake at 11 contemplating my existence (oh and you haven't) when the idea to make this story flew into my head. It sounded so cool (to me at least) that I just had to write it.**

 **This is going to be a merdanny story as I found it fascinating how these stories always seemed to work but to make mine work I'm gonna make a few changes. Don't worry I'll make sure the characters are all the same but it is more or less the setting, amity park will be more like an archipelago mixed with a floating city.**

 **But mostly I will not be including Vlad as the main villain as I feel he had been done to death with that role, as to who will fill his spot you'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

The afternoon sun shined dully as Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley loused about at the nasty burger, it seemed like an ordinary fast food establishment except for the fact it was floating in the middle of a bay that most teenagers gathered around. This was because it was one of the few places in Amity park that served non-fish related meat.

Danny gazed over at his surroundings, the city of amity park was quite a unique one as not many places in America would have a town literally on the water, but one Flood had the mayor come up with an idea so crazy it might just work.

And it did Amity park was now an extreme tourist destination as it became the floating city that had the small town become a city with skyscrapers cemented firmly into the ground and suburban houses either on mini-islands or floating on the water chained to the floor.

This isn't to say Amity Park was completely on the water the city had three main bodies of land, one held a school, Mall, Waterpark, sporting field, arcade, cinema and various other establishments earning it the nickname tourist island.

Another was the centre of business with the stock exchange, power control, water treatment and environmental protection centres making it the work island. Finally, there was the smallest island which held a simple neighbourhood and beach with luscious green forests and brilliant corals. Amity park had become a peaceful town with nothing but the water cutting it off from the mainland.

As such vehicles changed from cars and motorbikes to boats and Jet Skis. Everything was different right down to the food which was purely fish based, honestly a lot of people would say the people of amity park where as different as the Amish.

"Yo, Earth to Danny you appear to be drifting over." Danny was snapped out of his trance thanks to Tucker.

"Sorry, Tuck what where you saying?" Tucker frowned.

"I was just talking about how I could turn my PDA into a GPS simply by…" Danny started to daydream again getting on Tucker's nerves. "Danny! Come on man you need to stop doing that."

"Well can we at least talk about something we're both interested in, no offence tuck but your PDA's abilities don't interest me in the slightest." Tucker just huffed. He was an average geek but his traits made him unique he had brown skin, dreadlocks because he heard somewhere women like that hairstyle, Green eyes and was always wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt, green board shorts, brown flip flops, glasses and a red beret with a backpack for his technology.

"Well I guess we could talk about the field trip happening tomorrow I mean anything interesting happening there we probably gonna have to look for ourselves," Tucker exclaimed putting his PDA away, Danny just stretched lying back. Like Tucker, Danny opted for a more casual look he had pale skin, messy black hair, baby blue eyes as for his attire he wore a white T-shirt with a red circle in the middle, long jeans and red sneakers with a drainage system to get rid of unwanted water.

"Yeah sure, what is the organisation where going to again?" Danny asked scratching his head.

Tucker pulled out his laptop and started typing. "The GIW, this organisation is supposedly a military branch and was at one time a special force." Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Greeeeat, like I don't see enough weapons I may as well skip this and listen to my dad blather on about his latest invention." Danny sighed taking a bite out of his burger.

"Oh come on Danny I don't wanna go there by myself I need my wingman to set up a stage for my chance with the ladies." 'Of course' Danny thought. Just then tucker found something interesting. "Hey get this apparently the company is on its last legs."

"What do you mean?"

"It says here that the GIW is responsible for multiple complaints about property damage, blackmailing and even theft of inventions, and that's just the public annoyance. They also being a military branch are meant to show some form of results over a year or so but constantly fail to capture even the simplest threats, waste the government's money on large expensive weapons that later get destroyed and now are no longer consider top secret as they've switched to hunting down…" He paused as if he miss read something.

"Hunting down what?"

"Mythical creatures." We paused for a moment but failed to keep ourselves contained and started laughing hysterically. "Oh my I guess we're in greater danger than we thought if the government allowed this."

"Honestly I thought there name sounded stupid but this just takes it to a new level. I mean guys in white come on a ten-year-old can come up with something better." Taking a few breaths they finally calmed down.

"Ok, so we're going to go to an agency a 'government' agency that hunts mythical creatures?"

"Yeah, the note we're given says that we were going to look at their history and how a military branch is made but I'm confused as to why we would go here instead of….you know a museum or something. And you can't laugh too hard your parents believe in Mythical creatures too." The smile was gone from Danny's face the moment he finished.

"Yeah, I suppose that would make me gullible." Tucker realised his mistake and tried to make up for it.

"Hey you know I wouldn't make fun of you because of that right man." Danny sighed and just nodded. Tucker looked over his shoulder as a group of girls just entered. "Hey dude check out the babes that just entered." Looked up to see some pretty girls come into the store and snorted.

"Tuck do you really think you have a chance." He said with a smirk.

"While there is a group no, but one separates and I may just get a catch." He said with a smile, Danny laughed while rubbing his head as he knew nothing could stop Tuck from trying to get a girl. "Come on Danny, look there from outta town so they don't know about my rep, which means they won't turn tail and run, plus if one girl separates it'll give me a chance to get close before her friends point out any flaws which are hard to come across mind you," he said deeping his voice. Danny just facepalmed.

"Alright, fine one is leaving now, just don't give a cheesy pickup line you know everyone groans when you do." He said in a deadpanned voice, but really he wanted him to succeed as he knew Tucker well enough to know that if he wasn't talking about meat or technology he was a very caring person.

"Very well, I'm gonna get a soda." He winked before walking over. Danny couldn't hear what he was saying but it actually looked like he was getting somewhere, however, any chance he had was destroyed the moment a very notorious figure came by.

"Hey, Foley what's a loser like you doing here." Was the comment made but the well known Dash Baxter resident bully of Casper high, complete meathead and all around jerk as Danny prefered.

"This is a public place I'm allowed to be here." He complained a little nervous.

"Oh yeah well why do you be over with your loser boyfriend and stop bothering the hotties."

"I'm not bother…" At this point, Dash shoved tucker down on the floor and Danny ran over to his side.

"Perhaps you don't understand foley when I tell you to do something you do it, got it." Tucker just grunted before walking away ignoring the laughter of the jocks.

The moment we left Tucker growled. "My god he's a jerk, the one time when a girl doesn't instantly walk away and he has to be there to ruin it for me." Danny nodded in understanding. "I mean why just because I'm not six feet tall and don't play any sports, why does this make it alright for bullying. Like he can't even swim fast enough because he's made of bricks, and thinks like one too."

"Look let's not let this get us down, we'll have plenty of opportunities in the future, how about we play doomed tonight you've been talking non-stop about level twenty six maybe we can do it together?" Danny asked making Tucker sigh and submit to the request.

"Yeah ok thanks man, I'll see ya tomorrow." We stepped down to the water where we found our jetboards, they're kinda like electric scooters only a bit more expensive but they were just as fast. Placing his feet firmly on the board Danny grabbed his rubber handle/controller and took off.

He passed by tinies, yachts even speedboats on his way home. It wasn't on one of the islands but in the water like some houses, he liked his house because it seemed to be close to everything that and it was never in the middle of loud events or had strong traffic so it was nice and peaceful.

One other thing he liked about his house is that he couldn't get lost because of it, one thing he hated about his house though was that he couldn't get lost because of it. You see his parents were inventors though they didn't have a constant success they did invent a type of fabric that was easy to make and made any type of clothing, technology or book waterproof and this brought in a hefty amount of funding.

Enough for his parents to install what they call an ops centre on top of the house causing a slight panic as it looked like a saucer had landed on top of the house. This made his parents seem crazy but it didn't help that his parents we're inventing weapons to combat creatures that didn't even exist. You guessed it Mythical creatures adding to Danny's embarrassment.

Arriving at his front door the moment he grabbed the doorknob he felt a distinct vibration tremor through the building making him sigh. "Another failed experiment explodes." Opening the door he went into the lounge room waiting for his parents to emerge from the basement, seeing the door open he was met with a common but uncomfortable sight.

A figure stood around six eight and filled up the door frame wearing what was once an orange jumpsuit as it had been burnt by what Danny assumed the most recent explosion. The figure removed his cap and goggles dusting his face off to reveal black and white hair, blue eyes and the bright grin that was the trademark smile of Jack Fenton.

"Danny boy good to see ya home! How was your day?" His voice boomed with enthusiasm aided by his bright smile.

"Clearly not as exciting as yours." Jack just laughed.

"Ah, son you kill me, speaking of which I discovered that the engines on the Fenton sub-locator are better suited for water pressure below five thousand PSI good thing I was behind a glass shield or I might have been out of it."

'He's still working on that? A submarine, why do we need a submarine anyway?' Danny thought.

"Why do we need a submarine you ask?"

"I didn't."

"Well, I'll tell you why." He said grabbing Danny and placing him on the couch. "It all started during my college days what started as a simple side elective quickly became my life obsession." 'Here we go.' "While working with Mads and my good buddy Vladdy we started an experiment on unusual weather, we thought it would just be another assignment until it happened." Danny rolled his eyes at his fathers attempt to be dramatic. "A creature we've never seen emerged from the depths, she was gigantic and terrifying with her octopus-like legs and a humanlike body. She destroyed our boat and drowned Vlad in the chaos we found his body washed up on shore a few days later, we still mourn him to this day."

Danny always heard about Vlad how he was his Dads best friend and all but never really cared enough to know him. "Right so dad I'm going to the GIW facility tomorrow…"

"Who are they?"

"A government agency that hunts Mythical creatures."

"Hah! Solely for hunting Mythical creatures that's no way to make a living you'd have to be some sort of looney to commit your life to that." Danny raised an eyebrow. 'You mean like yourself.'

"But since Vlad's death, your mother and I have never once stopped our search for that beast because when we find it we'll make it pay." He said punching his palm.

"Jack honey are you reminiscing about the past again." A feminine voice asked.

"What about the past?" Jack asked clearly confused. Danny lost interest and headed to the kitchen where he found his mother. She was wearing a similar suit to his dad only it was blue and she had a body that wasn't the size of a house. She had brown hair and most unique was her purple eyes which Danny has yet to see another pair similar.

"Never mind, I'll start dinner soon but I need to ask Danny about his field trip tomorrow."

"Sure Mum what do you wanna know?"

"Well, sweety I just want to know if you'll be visiting anywhere dangerous. Because I don't want you in harm's way if we're not there." Danny tried his best at a smiled, despite their reputation as loons and mad scientist they were still overprotective.

"No mum we're just gonna go and look at some memorials or historical events not sure what we're going to get out of it though." She just smiled at him.

"Well dinner won't be ready for some time so why don't you do your homework?"

"Didn't get any today, speaking of work…." He was cut off by the front door opening to reveal Danny's sister Jazz.

"Sorry I stayed a little later at the library than usual and got lost in my studies." Danny rolled his eyes, his sister was a workaholic and an insufferable know it all. She was taller than him had red hair that came down to her back, wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black high heels and a blue headband.

"Only you could get lost in something as boring as school work Jazz." She frowned.

"Danny if I were you I'd spend more time studying with the way your grades are going." Danny scoffed.

"Please this family has enough 'Genius' to go around thank you very much," he said watching as his dad caused something else to explode.

"I wish you'd take my advice little brother other than playing video games." She finished not really wanting to continue the conversation, as she began to read one of her psychiatry books.

Danny went upstairs to his room which was similar to most teenager bedrooms, a bed, computer in the corner, bookshelf, rock and roll posters/albums everywhere and telescope plus space related things all around his bedroom. Danny inspired to be an astronaut not just because he liked space but also because of the idea of being weightless in the great unknown sounds like a way to finally vent any worries he had and just relax.

Lost in his memories he began looking through his telescope finding various stars and planets, he knew that in order to become an astronaut he would need a lot of qualifications. The difficulty varies depending on the person but he didn't think they were too hard, plus with the promise from NASA saying its easier to get into every year he felt an almost guaranteed chance at getting in. As for study well he was a B-C average student and his teachers always say his capable of doing better, he was annoyed because they were right, with private tutoring he was guaranteed an A in almost any subject.

But enough of that turning away from his telescope he turned on his computer and started playing with Tucker as he waited for dinner. "Can't wait to get back to my boring routine after tomorrow, I've got a dream to achieve….later." He said as he began playing unaware of the events soon to take place.

* * *

In the depths of the GIW facility, two men walked side by side dressed in white suits and sunglasses inside during night time. With them was a suitcase handcuffed to both their wrists as they walked down the hall.

Arriving at their destination was the director. "Agent O, Agent K you're late."

"Sorry sir our clothes got soaked three times, and as protocol dictates, we need to have them dry and clean at all times. This could be avoided if we invested in Fenton tech sir." The director frowned.

"What was that?"

"Nothing sir." the man huffed.

"Very well do you have the package?" Then men nodded taking off the cuffs and unlocking the case. The director opened the case staring at the device with a menacing grin. "Excellent." Picking up the device and revealing it to be a shock collar that could fit an elephant. "With this object, we finally have the key to our funding." Agents K and O were still unsure of what was going on.

"Sir due to the secrecy of our mission we were unsure of what was in the case, how exactly is a shock collar going to save the GIW?" The director smirked.

"Not so much the collar but what is going to go around." He motioned them to follow him, staying close the went through a pair of high-security doors to an observation room. The glass gave them a view of a dark room and the agents could barely make out any silhouettes, but they could tell that the room was large had water at the bottom and statue probably a couple meters in height was half submerged in the water. "Right there gentlemen is what's going to save us. This is our ticket to becoming a full proof organisation."

The agents leaning in closely to see what their boss was talking about. But their blood froze when two purple eyes the size of dinner plates peeled open with a chilling glare.

 **AN: What do ya think too long, good/bad, out of my league? You tell me cause I plan on writing one more chapter and if this story isn't as interesting as I thought it was then I'll rewrite another story. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Danny slapped his clock in annoyance, no matter how many times he followed this routine he was never a morning person. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. "Man I really gotta pay more attention to time, playing until two in the morning Jazz may be on to something."

Knock, Knock "Danny wake up already your gonna be late to school." Jazz spoke through his door making him groan.

"Alright already!" Throwing the sheets off he began his morning routine. Have a shower, Brush teeth, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school. During Breakfast Danny made himself a bowl of cereal sitting at the table with Jazz as she read one of her therapy books, the atmosphere was then interrupted by their father.

"It's done!" His father yelled making Danny cringe.

"Do I even want to know?" Jazz complained rhetorically.

"Ha! Jazzypants you'd be crazy to miss this!" He said pulling out a pair of fuzzy looking earphones in a behold sort of fashion. The youngest members just kept eating. "These are the Fenton Hypno-stoppers capable of blocking out the call from a siren or any other being using music to hypnotize you."

"So why couldn't you just call them Fenton noise cancelers?" Maddie questioned.

"Because that's exactly what they'd expect me to call them!" Jack smiled marvelling in his own genius.

"Enough!" That made Danny drop his spoon. "Will you stop with your mad addictions at every given second. You'll traumatise Danny if you keep this up." This was something else Danny was annoyed about with his sister, she tended to act older than she was and in doing so became even more overprotective then his mum.

"Sweety we all know you're trying to be an adult but you're only…"

"Seventeen one year off being an adult and I will not let you poison what little youth Danny has left with your insane obsessions." She grabbed Danny including his bag and yanked him to the door. "Come on Danny I'm driving you to school today."

"Really? Wow, I didn't see that coming." The door slammed behind him and he was thrown his Jazz's boat. "Hey what was all that about? I'm fifteen not nine." Jazz started her boat and was already moving.

"Look someone has to look out for you who knows what might happen next. Besides if you want to be treated like your mature then start acting like it." Danny was about to say something snarky in response but he decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The bus ride to the facility wasn't much louder but Danny and Tucker made up for it with a video game played between them. "So find anything interesting we can do at this facility?" Danny asked.

"Maybe but I won't say it here let me tell you it'll be pretty exciting." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "But it comes at a cost."

'Oh boy.' "What do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need you to act as my wingman." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What do ya expect me to do?"

"Simple will do a pinky and the brain."

"Tucker that hardly ever works."

"True but in a high tech facility people will be lost without some sort of guide, and girls are interested in guys who know their stuff."

"Yeah but your stuff has to be interesting, to begin with."

"Just help me with this Danny please." He gave a puppy dog look which Danny knew was unnecessary.

He just sighed. "Fine I'll help." getting a small 'Yes' from Tucker.

The bus soon stopped outside the facility. "Alright everyone we have arrived I want you all to get off and wait patiently for our tour guide, be sure to take down notes and ask questions as somethings may be on the next test." Mr Lancer their english teacher explained, he was out of shape, bald and always seen wearing a buttoned shirt and tie plus brown trousers usual attire for a teacher. The groans from the students said it all about their task.

Stepping off the Bus Danny finally got a good look at the facility, it was built into the side of a cliff face making most of the building underground with observation decks and offices poking out here and there, the main entrance was a standard glass sliding door complete with an entrance desk. Danny walked as far as he dared to the edge of the cliff to see a docking bay sticking out from under the cliff which he assumed went further in than he could see.

"SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Dash yelled while shaking him scaring the life out of Danny. "Ha, you should have seen your face Fentoad I've seen mice with stronger resolve." He walked away laughing to his buddies.

"Aaaaargh, Tuck let's just get this over with your surprise better be worth it," Danny said temper flaring.

"Ok man but you might need to cool off first."

"Hmph!" Was Danny's final reply. Mr Lancer then led them into the Facility where they met their tour guide, surprise he was wearing white. He introduced himself as Agent G or something Danny didn't really care he was to busy glaring at Dash but this softened a bit once he saw the other A-listers mainly a specific girl. Paulina Sanchez was the hottest girl in school and while Danny knew he'd never have a chance he could dream.

Paulina was always wearing a pink top, skin-tight leggings light blue and white high heels. She had as many have said before flawless skin, black hair coming down to her back and crystal blue eyes. However school rumour would have it she was the girlfriend of Dash and as mad as it made Danny he could see why.

Dash towered over everyone had an intimidating posture and was always wearing sports gear with typical features like blond hair and blue eyes that could bore holes in anyone, giving the clear message of back off. "Danny the sun man the sun."

"Wha? Oh right, thanks, man." This was something the two of them had come up with, part of their bad reputation was that they constantly stared at girls creeping them out, so they came up with comparing girls to the sun 'look for a moment but look away before you cause damage.'

"Anyway time to pay up, a favour for a favour." Danny nodded in response.

"Right so what do you think will interest the girls?"

"Probably the cannons, the paintings of great ships and mines."

"Got it." With that set the moment the tour guide gave them a chance to explore on their own they put the plan into action. Danny would go around and point out minor interesting things to attract some people walk away and let Tucker take care of the rest. They repeated this process three or four times but the best they could hope for was that Tucker would go up in terms from loser to decent nerd. 'Oh course this wasn't going to work who cares about a fifty year old sunken ship anyway, I'd better stop before Dash does something to embarrass him.' Danny thought Suddenly something unexpected happened.

"Excuse me sucker was it?" Danny's jaw dropped as he realised Paulina was talking to Tucker.

"Hehe, Tucker actually is there something I can do to help?" Paulina gave a short smile making the guys around get jealous.

"I'm having a hard time understanding things the tour guide says and you seem to know a lot do you think you could help me after school?" She spoke slowly deepening the effect.

"W-well I uh I-I think maybe.."

"Please."

"Yes!"

"Ok, I'll see you then." Danny just watched Paulina walk away, at that moment he was thrown into a headlock by Tucker.

"You are the best wingman ever!" He said giving him a noogie.

"Tucker she just wants to study it's not like you got a date with her or anything."

"True but this means the jocks will probably stop bullying me every passing second. This could be worse I could be like Mikey who does all the Jocks homework." He let go of Danny who ruffled his hair back into its original shape.

"I guess. So I helped you are you gonna help me?"

"Relive the boredom, well that will have to wait later until we get to a certain spot in the tour. Promise." Danny just nodded as they continued on with the tour they walked through history sections, current weapons development, hall of fame (which was empty) basically everything bored the kids out of their minds. Halfway through their tour Danny looked to his right to see a restricted area but he quickly lost interest, that was until he was pulled into a plant hiding him from everyone else by Tucker who mouthed 'Promise'.

Danny remained silent until everyone was gone, the moment the last person disappeared they jumped out from the plant. "Ok, Tucker enough what's the surprise." Tucker reached behind his back and pulled out his PDA tapping a few buttons until he saw 'paused' on screen.

"Ok, let's go." As he started heading to the restricted area making Danny panic.

"Tuck." he ran after him. "What are you doing we can't go in there what if we get caught?"

"We won't I've paused the camera feeds, besides it's their fault that they have no guards."

"That isn't the point, as much as we like to laugh at it these guys are still a government organisation, we could get fined."

"Only if we get caught," Danny stressed trying to think of something to change Tucker's mind. "Look we'll go in have a look around then get out, It'll probably be there fake evidence locker or something." Danny started to shake looking around he saw no one and the class was way ahead of them, it was either this or more droning. Sighing he turned to Tucker.

"Fine make it quick."

"Glad you think so because it took me that long to hack into the door." Danny threw his hands up at Tucker's actions. The door opened with a hiss revealing what looked like an observation room to them with a few draws and desk here and there, closed blinds and pitchers of the founder and other agents walking in they closed the door behind them.

"Ok where in now what."

"Tsk, now what he asks. Danny, we're in a military branch a place where they keep all there documents let's have a look at things that are actually gonna interest us." Walking over he opened a drawer. "Aha see vehicle manufacturing...and cleaning products?" Danny just sighed. "Look there could be a lot of things in here just have a look." Danny browsed over the room, the draws were all labelled similar things about suit designs, vehicles, weapons even sunglasses some even held the multiple failures of the GIW.

They had a good laugh at each one slowly easing Danny's nerves until he couldn't help himself and ran through all of the files scanning through each and everyone for something interesting while Tucker took copies of the fails (internet gold right there). Danny hadn't felt this free in ages he then came to the desk in the middle of the room which had one folder on it clearly marked 'Top secret'.

Danny felt almost giddy 'Wrong hands meet secret' opening the file he frowned as he wasn't sure what he was reading. "Hey, Tuck come look at this." Tucker came over finding the file equally confusing.

"Project calypso, what's this?"

"I don't know a lot of it is blacked out." He flipped some pages until he found something readable. "The chance to save the GIW is now no longer a fantasy as by sheer luck we had captured a legendary sea creature, an _Ancient Dark_ _Cecaelia_ it was a nightmare to catch we lost many ships and a lot of good men but it was worth it…" Danny frowned. "Its blacked out again what's a Cecelia?"

Tucker quickly looked it up. "Basically a being whose half person half octopus."

"They can't seriously have one of those can they?" He flipped through a few more pages finding more writing. "The apprehension of the beast led us to believe we could control it as it displayed numerous abilities that had catastrophic levels of damage, using it as a weapon would prove us as a capable branch and would fully reinstate us." Danny's eyes dropped to the bottom of the page. "Using a modified shock collar we have begun testing but the subject is highly resistant showing no signs of summiting to any torture, I know it's crazy but I think it knows that we need it." Danny turned to Tucker who had an equally concerned look on his face.

"What kind of monster are these people holding?" Tucker asked. Danny just turned back to the book.

"Subject is currently being held at amity park our last known facility in the restricted section." We turned to each other, then to the windows that were currently covered by blinds. Danny slowly took a step forward getting closer and closer before peaking through the blinds staring in amazement at what he saw.

Chained to a wall, gagged with kevlar and half submerged in water was the cecaelia. He learnt at this moment it was female by her body structure, she was focused on the men standing in front of her but Danny couldn't take his eyes off her. She was gigantic! by his guess she had to be at least fourteen meters tall. He observed where her legs should be only to see eight tentacles. Each one looked incredibly powerful but what scared him was that each one of her suction cups had a large barb the size of a kitchen knife. He took note of her colouration of her scales the ones on her back were an onyx black followed by a shade of indigo that blended perfectly with the violet on her sides that travelled up along her cheeks to the tip of her nose, from there everything from her mouth, throat, chest, stomach ending below her belly button was a pearl white.

Danny then focused on her face which was perfectly curved, she had amethyst eyes that slit, where her ears should have been where fins that had violet membranes with black spines. Danny wondered how that kevlar was still in one piece as her teeth looked like fresh daggers that could slice through metal. Completing her facial features was three slits on her neck which Danny assumed where gills and black hair that came down to the middle of her back.

Along with her arms, the top of them supported fins similar to her ear fins her hands were clawed but not webbed and had the pearl colour of her chest on the palms of her hands. To complete her look was a large tank top that looked like it was made from a black type of kelp covering her….Well Danny was blunt and just figured a healthy looking chest for her 'the sun Danny the su… wait she's a sea creature man what the heck is wrong with me?' he thought shaking his head.

"Danny." He snapped back to Tucker. "It says her there trying to turn her into a geological weapon." Stared at him.

"What's that?"

"It's a weapon that can affect the environment around you like using bombs to create earthquakes. Get this apparently this creature can create, tsunamis, earthquakes, whirlpools and event control lighting. Pretty crazy right."

"She tucker it's a she." He pointed out the window. Tucker took a peek and backed up with wide eyes.

"Woah. So I guess we should get going now…" Before Tucker could take another step Danny grabbed him.

"Are you serious, they're gonna turn her into a weapon. This is animal cruelty."

"Which is why the government will handle it."

"Tucker based on what the file says she's capable of tearing down entire armies there's no way the government would just set her free if anything they'll probably kill her out of fear."

Tucker gritted his teeth before closing his eyes. "But what can we do, those chains are currently holding a sea serpent down how do you suppose we get them off." Danny look to the desk again searching each drawer until he found a bulky looking key. "Oh, that's convenient."

"This is perfect now all we have to do is unlock the chains…"

"And get past the guards how?" Danny sent him a pleading look. "Oh, OH! Ah, how about no!"

"Come on Tuck it'll be really quick, just push some things over and run in the other direction like the strategy in doom."

"Yeah but that's a video game there's no reset button in real life." Danny sighed.

"I will pay for your next PDA upgrade if you do this, please." Tucker tried to act strong but gave in.

"Fine, I suppose where not even supposed to be here, to begin with." Danny smiled at him. The two found some stairs leading to the prison, from here they could see the water actually lead to the docks and to the ocean. "Ok you go over there I'll head this way," Danny whispered the two separated ducking in between crates hiding from the guards.

There were two guards in front of her, Danny gulped. 'She's even larger up close, come on Tucker.' He thought just as he said that a couple of barrels fell over instantly gaining the attention of the guards as they ran over to the noise. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his fear he ran over to the cecaelia. There were three locks on each arm so he started there running as quietly as he could, he got to the first arm and inserted the key into the first lock getting the attention of the cecaelia.

He froze as her stare seemed to pierce through him, her eyes reminding him of a snake about to strike. She turned to see the guards wondering if there was if there was a problem, to begin with, shaking a shoulder she basically told him to hurry up. Getting the message he unlocked the first one then the second and finally the third.

"What are you doing? Guard the beast." Danny knew the moment they turned around they would see him, looking around he saw Tucker running up the stairs giving him a frightened look. Before they could turn the cecaelia flopped herself in front of them hiding him from there view, and showing a lock around her waist. He also took the time to notice she had two orca shaped dorsal fins sticking out of her back from each shoulder blade, snapping out of his trance he got to work on the locks from the first then the second and with a pop the lock came off.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" A guard spotted his head just over the cecaelia but it was too late. With a violent jerk, the cecaelia dashed at her final lock and tore it off brutally. Raising her closed fists she slammed them into the ground making the ground break and shift, knocking Danny over but sending the guards flying from the sudden hill appearing beneath their feet. One guard retrieved a remote from his shirt and pressed it.

Electricity sparked from her collar but with no restraints holding the cecaelia down she reached up and pulled on the collar, the metal groaned under the strain not being able to take the pressure it finally snapped off. Taking the kevlar from her mouth she took out and let out a roar.

Danny fell to the ground covering his ears as the sound seemed to flow through every part of his body to the point where he couldn't even see straight. The only thing he could make out was the cecaelia diving into the water, regaining his senses he felt the ground quake beneath him as he realised something was very wrong.

Running past the unconscious guards he saw that the cave was crumbling down as huge piles of rocks fell from the ceiling and cracks appeared on the walls. Alerts sounded through the facility as the GIW was sent into a panic, "There it is, shoot it!" Some men said firing into the water aimlessly trying to stop the cecaelia. They stopped waiting for a sign she had been stopped.

A huge splash erupted from the water along with her shouting in outrage punching a wall with all her might turning it into gravel and boulders subduing the guards, before diving back into the water. Danny got caught up in a crowd as they pushed him down getting to the exit which became blocked by debris, Danny knew if he stayed in the cave any longer he would be crushed so he ran to the end of the docks looking to the sky.

five Helicopters appeared from the sky looking for the cecaelia. Danny stayed on the docks not wanting to get in the water with her. Looking to the sky he could see clouds appearing, the moment they formed she burst into action raising an arm to the sky with a yell. Danny's vision went white as something bright blinded and defended him, looking up he realised lighting had struck all of them sending them into the sea making Danny worry if they got out.

Danny was scared, the Cecelia's wrath was unbelievable but her anger was driving her to kill her captives. 'What did they do to her.' Nothing justified revenge but he wasn't about to tell her that. She then turned to face the facility glaring daggers she raised her arms summoning her seemingly limitless powers, Danny paled at what she was doing.

Behind her rose a wave that grew higher and higher with every second as she launched it at the facility. Danny fell to his knees as he new there was no escape, the cave collapsing behind him and the wave was moving to fast for him to get away. Time seemed to slow as his doom approached him, his life flashed before his eyes and he started to feel regret as he never visited space, never had a girlfriend and never got to say goodbye to his family.

In a hopeless effort, he tried running along the docks but the wave caught him sending under as he was rocked violently by the wave until he couldn't tell which way was up, he became winded and swallowed water, as a result, getting a burning feeling in his lungs. He hit his head on a rock and lost control of his limbs.

The water seemed to calm down and his vision began to blacken 'There was so much more I wanted to do though, why is life so unfair?' he cried salt into the sea, his last image being a shadow of a hand reaching out and grabbing him.

* * *

 **AN: Wow that was long but I gotta say the first time in a long time that I enjoyed writing. I owe it to you guys though I honestly didn't expect feedback that quickly so I thank you for that, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A warm sensation flooded through him as though he had just woken up from an afternoon nap. His body was sticky and felt like it was covered in sand, in fact, he felt like he was lying on the sand. Rolling his eyes he saw red from his eyelids and opened them.

Too quickly. "Ahh!" the sun burned his eyes at the sudden change making him sit up and cover them. Then the pain set in as he felt the back of his head crusty from dried blood he coughed as each breath felt like he inhaled a blizzard. Peaking his eyes open again he caught his breath at his location.

He was literally in the middle of nowhere every direction he looked he just saw the ocean and sky, he was stranded on an island that was the size of his bedroom. "How did I get here?" His memories slowly started to return to him giving him a headache. "Oh yeah, the wave...but how did I...?"

His heart stopped when he remembered the Cecelia, jumping to his feet he looked around him trying to see if he could see her but he couldn't see anything which calmed him down a little. "Ok Danny just relaxes, you're alive let's start with that. But how do I get out of here?"

Splash!

Danny's hairs stood on end as he heard the noise making him dart to the noise only to see ripples. Shivering he looked around for any sign of her darting from left to right. He saw two orca dorsal fins poke out from the surface making him fall to his knees as he remembered the Cecelia had two dorsal fins.

He crawled further and further into the middle of the island as she circled the land like a shark. He felt his blood run cold as she turned and swam towards him, he held his breath as the fins suddenly dived before they could get to him. He looked from his left to his right in a futile effort as she didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly a giant splash erupted to his right as she breached the surface.

A bucket of water drenched him before he could yell, he quickly wiped his eyes and spat out the water in his mouth as he turned to see the Cecelia half submerged half beached with her arms lying crossed resting her chin on them, she was staring at him with a smirk.

Danny did the most human thing he could do in this situation. He hid behind his arms in a pleading pose as he tried to push himself away from her with his legs and begged. "Please don't eat me I'm sorry if I upset you or anything! I didn't really know what I was doing I-I-I just! Please don't hurt me!"

Danny sealed his eyes shut and waited because he didn't want to see how she was going to kill him. 'Is she going to crush me? Drown me? Or drown me then crush me? Or is she..' Danny's thoughts ran at a million miles an hour while the Cecelia just stared at him.

"And you're my saviour?" The bored tone snapped Danny out of his trance as he saw the Cecelia looking at him a deadpan expression.

Not sure that he heard right he asked her. "Did...did you just...talk?"

"Well do you see anyone else around here smart guy?" Danny's jaw dropped as the Cecelia talked just like a regular person. 'Ok, now him talking to a sarcastic fish girl this certainly doesn't happen every day.'

"Well, I just didn't think you could talk." That got her to frown. "N-Not that I'm saying you're dumb or anything!" This made her roll her eyes.

"Will you get a grip already I've met octopus's with more backbone than you." Danny gulped. She just sighed "Sorry I have been known to get angry at times, that and I am naturally intimidating makes a lot of creatures human or not, swim away." She suddenly became fascinated with the tide.

Her trance only lasted for a moment as she returned to her stoic attitude as if she practised it daily. Danny took a deep breath not really believing what he was about to do. "I don't think you're scary." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "To an extent, I mean I'd think you actually look Majestic as most large creatures I meet usually give me a sense of awe. Not that I think you're fat you're large in the...um, overwhelming sight sort of way? And I'd see you as a person I didn't mean to call you creature I…"

She giggled at his antiques, for whatever reason the sound seemed to make Danny calm down. "So my hero is also a gentleman, who'd guess. Look how about we start over my full name is Samantha Manson but you can call me Sam." Danny took a deep breath.

"My name's Daniel Fenton but call me Danny."

"Ok Danny I have some questions to ask you but I'm sure you're equally curious so how about me so I'll ask you a question you ask me one deal?" Danny couldn't believe he was barging with a cecelia of all things, but this could be a chance for him to realise if his parents were crazy or not.

He nodded. "Deal."

"Good. So Danny." She pulled herself up on the island so she could lie on her side. "Why did you save me?"

Danny starred as he tried to come up with an answer. "Well I was checking GIW files I saw that they were going to turn you into a weapon to save their skins, and the moment I knew that I couldn't stand for it so I found the key to your locks and I unlocked them." She seemed surprised by his actions but before she could ask him a question she remembered her rule.

"Ok, so you wanna ask me something," Danny said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What are you? I mean I don't mean to be rude it's just you know." She smiled at him.

"No, I know what you mean. To answer your question I'm an Ancient Dark cecelia but that's just my species name I'm actually fairly young. As to what we are those with the title ancient are merpeople directly related to the Leviathan as we possess powers that could rival its might as we control certain parts of the earth's forces as you saw." Danny just nodded stupidly.

"If I may ask Danny, why would you risk your life to save me?" That made him think. He must have been doing it for a while as he felt something strong and slippery push his back. He jumped and turned to see it was one of Sam's tentacles that had pushed him. "Sorry, you seemed to be zoning out there." He just stared at her tentacle. "That didn't feel weird did it?"

He turned to her seeing a little bit of concern in her eyes 'Does she care what I think of her?' "No, it just...surprised me with how soft it felt. But I guess I saved you because I wanted to do something different from my average life and helping you seemed to like the perfect opportunity."

She frowned at his words. "So you did it to make yourself feel better." Danny choked at her sudden aggression.

"That's not what I meant at all! I did it because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let another suffer if I could do something about it." Sam paused taking in his words.

She smiled blinking slowly. "So you like to change things, I can see now why you saved me." She looked at Danny as she launched herself back into the water with a splash. Danny ran over to the edge kneeling down to look for her. She reemerged a few feet from the sandbank. "So anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Yeah I mean if it's alright with you what exactly can you do?"

"The guys in white asked me the same thing but I didn't tell them, you think just because you saved me I'd tell you." She paused inwardly laughing at Danny's scared appearance. "Because I will."

Danny let out a breath. "Will you stop doing that I'm trying hard enough not to have a heart attack here."

"Nope, you're just too much fun not to scare." She giggled making Danny feel warm from her brightened the mood.

But still didn't remove his grumpy mood. "Glad to be of service." He grumbled making Sam laugh harder at his pouting face. "Well can we get back to the question, can you please answer what you wouldn't tell the guys in white." Sam stopped laughing and calmed down.

"You know I only said guys in white as a pet name I don't know their real name since all I got was GIW." Danny was stumped looking at her to see if she was joking or not.

"That is their name GIW stands for guys in white." Now Sam was stumped.

"Please tell me your joking."

Danny shook his head. "They're an embarrassment to our country right down to the name sinking so low as to use a pretty girl to save themselves." Danny then realised what he just said. "I don't mean you're pretty, I mean you are it's just with what they were doing and your sudden appearance...I've never seen anything like you and when I learnt you could talk, I started seeing you like every other girl and I...um."

"Danny!" her shout made him gulp. "Shut up." He nodded in agreement. "Look how about we get back to the question ok. As a descendant of the Leviathan, I am naturally strong, large as you say, armed to the teeth with weapons and possess vocal cords that produce sound waves capable of shattering glass."

Danny then stuck his finger in his ear still hearing a ringing. "Your voice left one hell of a first impression on my eardrums."

Sam huffed crossing her arms. "You try not talking for a week and tell me how you feel afterwards. Well, anyways other than the physical attributes I am adept at controlling the world's natural forces thanks to my huge storages of magical power." Danny smirked at that.

"Magic really?" Sam just shrugged.

"Well majority of us refer to it as magic some spiritual energy and others the power of the moon the point is we just can't agree on what to call it, magic so far is sticking as it makes us feel more mysterious than we already are, and what you control and it differs from every being. We, however, have the ability to control almost every element, which is how I managed to control the sea and sky I could create a perfect storm at any moment if I wanted to." Danny just stared in awe at what she was saying until a thought occurred to him.

"If that's the case how did you get caught by the GIW you sound almost unstoppable." Sam grew sad at that.

"Well that was really my fault, you see I had a fight with my parents resulting in me lashing out and running off on my own."

"What were you fighting about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Danny nodded understanding since his parents were exactly the perfect parents either. "I ended up riding the Gulf stream current for two days even though with my powers I could have gotten there in minutes but I just needed to blow off steam and that's when they found me." She clenched her fist in anger. "They fired at me drugging me until the world became fuzzy and fired pointy hooks at me to pull me in, and in my tired, angry, emotional state an avoidable enemy became….misplaced aggression." She dropped her head in shame, Danny remembered reading the file about how a lot of men died trying to catch her, now that he was hearing her story he started to see her more as a person and less as a monster.

"In my rage, a slip of rationality came to me as I realised I was causing more pain, morons or not these were still people and it was that one thought that cost me my freedom as a...rocket I think it was called hit me in the face knocking me out. At first, I thought that I deserved this but once I became aware of their intentions I became angry and vowed to destroy everything they built, and I did. So that's how we got here." Danny was in a state of shock not really sure what to say, Sam did wrong but she knew she did wrong. By the way, she did things they seemed wise but not elder wise just simple teenage wisdom. "Hey, Danny what were you doing in the GIW facility anyway."

"It was a field trip for school….Oh crap, I'm here and the destruction is at amity park everyone probably thinks I'm dead!"

"Don't worry we can fix that later just keep going." So Danny told her everything about going where he shouldn't have gone finding her and the insane plan to free her, the whole story seemed to keep Sam entertained. "I would never have picked you as a rebel but I suppose everyone's full of surprises." Danny smiled as she approved, he also felt surprisingly safe with her around as if he enjoyed her company more than most humans. It felt like he was talking to another teen which got him thinking.

"Hey Sam, how old are you?"

She scratched her chin in thought. "Well keep in mind Cecelia's develop much slower than humans do, by all account I should be by human standards fourteen or fifteen years old." Danny nodded his head clearly seeing her age thanks to her character. "Though if we're talking years, in general, I'm one hundred and thirty-seven years old." Danny blinked once then twice and then a third time not exactly comprehending what he just heard. 'Holy cow she's older than my great great great grandfather.' he thought.

"Well umm does this mean I should call you madam then." She glared at him making him freeze.

She laughed at his reaction. "No just Sam will do me fine." her smile then faded. "But now I have to get you back home as much as I like teasing you I can't keep you stranded her forever." Danny was about to retort but then realised he may have lost track of time and his folks might start to worry, lowering his head and closing his eyes he just nodded wish this time could last longer as he felt relieved around Sam like he could tell her anything.

"Yeah, I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting. It was nice talking to you Sam, do you think we could do it again?" Sam looked at him with concern but lighted up a second later.

"I think that's actually very possible." Danny's head snapped up in interest as he didn't expect that from her. "Ok just come into the water and start treading water." He hesitated for a moment before walking in 'if she wanted me dead she would have done it by now' walking until he couldn't feel the ground he inhaled sharply as she treaded in front of him.

She moved her hand underneath him and started to circle it around him creating a whirlpool underneath him. Danny began to panic not understanding what was happening "It's alright this will take you home, I mean to one of the islands of your home." Danny swallowed his fear at Sam's reassurance just staring at the whirlpool below him. "Danny." he looked up at her. "Thanks for saving me I know it's not much compared to what you gave me but I hope you'll accept it with open arms." Danny just smiled at her.

"Hey, you saved my life as well, if it weren't for you I'd be at the bottom of the ocean." She smiled one last time at him.

"Goodbye, Danny. Just in case you might want to take a deep breath." He followed her instructions and was sucked into the world pool vanishing from sight. Sam exhaled dispair coming over her "Why didn't I tell him how I saved him, I should have told him how in order to spare him I had to curse him. I'm sorry Danny I hope you'll forgive me."

* * *

Danny lost his sense of direction as he felt like he was shot through space by a cannon. Holding his breath he suddenly hit the water again which washed him up on shore. Vertigo from the whirlpool made him lose any sense of balance, he couldn't even tell if he was closer to home or not.

Peeking an eye open he saw a blurry image of a beach with two shadows coming closer to him. Closing and opening his eye he saw things clearer as he realised it was night time and the shadows where strangers coming to see if he was alright.

They started asking him questions but he felt too tired to comply with them. "Can you hear me? Open your eyes. What's your name? Squeeze my hand." He followed with the last one which managed to get a sigh of relief from the stranger before he fell asleep.

The moment he woke up he was in a hospital bed in an enclosed room all to himself. He looked around realising he was covered in monitoring equipment with a bandage around his head, 'was that all a dream?' he looks around not seeing anyone. 'Well, would you look at that not even my family could be bothered to show up.' he sat up "Hello?"

The door exploded open with his sister at the door. "DANNY!" She then wrapped him in a crushing bear hug choking him. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" Those were two things Jazz inherited from their father one was his volume the other was his huggable attitude, 'Maybe that's why she still has a teddy bear.'

"Jazz...can't….breathe."

She let go of him. "Sorry, little brother but you gave us quite the scare." Before he could ask he was crushed by his parents.

"Oh, my baby boy I'm so glad you're safe!" His mum cried.

"I knew you'd never fall to something like water Danny-boy!" His father complimented.

"Guys just cause he didn't drown from water doesn't mean he can't drown in your happiness." They both got off him getting a large gasp out of him.

"Oh god, huff some warning huff would be nice," Danny grumbled.

"Sorry, Danny boy but when we heard of the freak storm at the GIW facility we rushed out there in the Fenton family marine vessel and vowed to keep looking until we found you, but thankfully you washed up on shore later on. The point is your safe and should be good to go anytime soon."

"Ah sorry, mister Fenton." The doctor suddenly appeared behind Jack. "But he's going to have to stay here until we've cleared him." The doctor then took a variety of test on Danny just to make sure he was in good health. "You seem to be alright but we're going to have to make you stay overnight in case any signs of brain damage appear."

"Overnight how long have I been here for?"

"All night and all day I'm afraid, don't worry by tomorrow afternoon you should be good as new." Danny just sighed nodding the doctor left soon after.

"So what happened while I was under?"

"You'll never believe it! The GIW is being shut down!" That caught Danny's attention. "Apparently due to public complaints and wasted government funding the facility was already on its last straw. So when you and the other kids were put in danger they were good as gone. The worst part is they tried to cover it up but thanks to news the uncovered scenes of animal cruelty inside. But before a protest could be made the government had cut off all funding and destroyed the branch, without a second thought!" Danny smiled knowing that Sam was safe from those nutcases and that it wasn't a dream. "Here have a look."

Jack turned on the TV of the news event. "This is Lance Thunder reporting in tonight's story is how a government agency tried to cover up animal cruelty and child endangerment after we welcomed them with open arms, more details soon."

While his parents compared inventions, his sister read one of her books looking at him every now and then while he just watched the program. 'Just like home' he smiled as the hour passed on he felt more and more relaxed but every now and then his thoughts turned to Sam as he wondered how he'd meet her again.

"Ok, Danny we're going to go home now have a good night."

"Ok mum." She kissed him on his head.

"Yeah Danny gets well soon and we'll have a family barbecue, in celebration. With a side of monster hunting on the side!" His dad cheered. That moment his mind clicked about the hunting but his dad left before he could tell him about Sam.

"Have a good sleep brother. Tucker said he would be over later so don't relax yet." Jazz said closing the door behind her. Danny lay in his movable bed flicking through channels that had nothing on them which usual. Turning the TV off he slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom closing the door.

"Tucker's not going to be here for a while and I still feel pretty sandy so one shower couldn't hurt." Stripping off he stepped into the bath closing the curtain, he washed rather slowly enjoying the water flow down his body.

"You'd think after nearly drowning I'd rather get this over and done with quickly but apparently not." Talking to himself maybe he is going mad. Washing every last inch of himself he felt relaxed, so relaxed he plugged up the bath and sat down as water filled the bath with him in it.

Once filled he turned it off and just lay there staring at the ceiling, despite it being pretty much a day or so he still couldn't get his mind off Sam. He had saved the cecelia's life and she his, he felt so happy with himself as if he had just made a major difference to the world.

He started to close his eyes but his mind was far from falling asleep as he began to wonder what else the oceans contained if they held people like sam what else. His mind ran rampant constructing an ocean floor only he could see, it was as bright as day as the mountainous range covered every mile of his view.

He began to imagine swimming through it making his body shiver as his mind constructed the scene perfectly swimming through the valley at incredible speeds the feeling was so real it felt like he was actually there as the feeling of water rushing over his body.

He then got caught in a current which pulled him along faster stretching his body out longer than it was supposed to be, but this didn't hurt in fact it did the opposite and gave him the pleasure of a morning stretch.

Then his imagination took a weird turn as the current pulled him aside and millions of fish surrounded him tearing off his human features and replacing them with fish ones. This had a different effect as it felt like he was inside of a tin can that grew smaller with every second, he tossed and turned at the uncomfortable feeling trying to remove the pain but to no avail.

Not liking his trance anymore he opened his eyes to escape it, only to become horrified as it seemed to meld with the real world as his body was not his body but a colourful, scaly and slimy surface that bonded with a very odd limb.

Danny did the only thing he could think of, he screamed.

* * *

 **AN: Well that took a while, anyways thanks for the support guys it really helps me out. On another note thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Tell me what you think because this story seems to be sticking and I like making people happy, more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tucker stared at the doors of the hospital breathing heavily at the sight of them he had already turned around and back again trying to convince himself to enter, why was this so hard it's because one main thing Tucker was afraid of was hospitals.

"Come on man your best friend is alive you should be dying to get in there." He then spun around facing away from the doors. "Buts it's a hospital who knows what horrors are in there especially with scalpels and needles." He spun again. "He just had a life-threatening injury and was in danger of an organisation filing a lawsuit to his family for all their worth and were where you?" Tucker tried guilting himself, only to spin again. "Hey, that was his idea I only wanted to get a sneak peek."

He then sighed turning once again. "Come on there has to be a way to get me into this place." He then looked through the glass seeing the nurses and front desk ladies which put a smile on his face. "I suppose I could mistake this place for a modelling agency." He said licking his index and pinky finger to slick his eyebrows walking into the hospital with the principle it was a modelling agency.

With a guide, he was finally in front of Danny's room. "Thanks again for the guide nurse Lucy this has been a big help, could I perchance help you to dinner?" He said with high hopes.

"Sorry Mr Foley if it were any other day maybe but I already have a boyfriend, enjoy your visit." She turned before Tucker could convince her.

"Whoever said guys like a challenge must be out of his mind I mean I'd jump at any chance if a girl gave me one who wants things to be challenging?" He shook his head and entered the room. "Guess he got lucky getting a room to himself, but where is he?" He looked around the room for any sign of him but ended up getting squat. Tucker felt guilt when he saw the bathroom realising he was in there. "Well I suppose I can wait, I got to apologise after all." He took a seat and played with is PDA.

"AAAHH!"

The scream made Tucker snap to the bathroom grabbing the door handle, he paused. 'Shouldn't I get help? I mean what if it's serious?' he shook it off telling himself he wouldn't run again when Danny was in trouble. Opening the door by a crack he spoke.

"Hey Danny it's Tucker are you alright?" He didn't get a response 'Dammit' "I'm coming in Danny." He stepped in meeting the standard bathroom a toilet, sink and shower/bath. But what caught his attention was what was sticking out behind the curtain. There was no other word for it, it was a shark's tail fin.

Tucker wasn't sure if he was imagining this but was snapped out of his trance when the door closed behind him making him jump a little. "Danny?" 'What in the world is going on did a shark eat Danny?'

"Tucker?" The sound both relieved and frightened Tucker as it was Danny but sounded nothing like him, like a dolphin's low pitched eco had possessed his voice.

"It's me, Danny, what happened?"

"I don't know." The sound made him shiver.

"I'm opening the curtain ok?"

"Ok." Taking a deep breath Tucker ripped the band-aid off in one push, what was revealed was something Tucker had a little trouble understanding so he went on basic details first. Danny's hair was white as snow, his eyes were turquoise and slit and he wasn't wearing anything. Then he started to see the bits his mind was having a hard time understanding.

The most obvious one was where his legs should have been was a long tail that resembled a shark's. The other was that scales covered every inch of Danny's body, the ones on his back where a dark shade of blue so dark that if Tucker didn't close enough he would have said they were a midnight black, along his sides the scales became a sparkling silver before merging with his pearl white chest. His pearl scales started from his nostrils before spreading out covering his mouth and travelling down the front his throat spreading over his chest and ended a few centimetres away from his tail fin with a few extras like his palms and under his arms like the design of most sharks.

He also had a series of silver strips across his back that went to his tail he even had stripes under his eyes like he dabbed his two fingers in paint and wiped them under his eyes similar to jungle warfare or something. He then realised he had fins that were not shark-related his dorsal, arms, ears and waist looked more like fish fins. Each fin had blue spines and a pearl white membrane along them with two slits for gills along his neck, Tucker could only gaze in fear at what Danny had become.

"Danny, what happened?"

If Tucker was scared Danny was petrified about what had happened, one moment he was enjoying a simple bath next moment he turned into a fish. "I don't know one moment I was normal the next I'm like this."

The silence was killing him as he began to breathe harder and faster not sure on what to do, what can he do, he couldn't go to school, he couldn't go home, he was no expert but he was sure there wasn't a cure for this. His panic began to show prompting Tucker to snap him out of it.

"Danny calm down or your gonna..."

"Calm down? I just turned into a fish and you're telling me to calm down? I have a tail for crying out loud how am I supposed to be calm!" Danny thrashed around in the water.

"I don't know alright but you're gonna have to otherwise you'll attract the attention of the doctors." Danny wanted to retort but he knew he was being irrational and taking his fear and anger out on Tucker so he forced himself to take a few breaths. "There you go, are you ok?" He just stared at him blankly. "Sorry standard question."

"No I'm not this feels so wrong on so many levels it is so uncomfortable."

"Would it help if you were out of the tub because man you look like someone tried to cram tuna into a sardine can." Danny just nodded wrapping his arms around Tucker his friend strained vitally as he pulled him out then accidentally dropping him on the floor.

"Oww Tucker."

"Sorry but you're much heavier then you used to be plus a little slippery...Slimy?" Tucker became disgusted with how his shirt became sticky. Danny grunted at how he talked about him making him nervous. "Hey man, you don't have to get angry I-I'm trying to help r-remember."

"Oh come on what are you scared of now?" He answered by opening his mouth and tapping his teeth. Danny then licked his teeth noticing how sharp they were. "Oh, well I ah."

"Look I can't seem to think straight with you looking like this." He grabbed a towel and placed it over him. "Maybe it's isn't permanent you said you turned like this pretty easily maybe it's not so hard to turn back." Danny hadn't even considered that. "What were you doing before...you became like this?"

Danny cleared his head of worries as he knew this was still Tucker and he could never judge him. "I was soaking in the bath just trying to relax after cleaning myself."

"Well, you're getting pretty dry so that can't be it what else?"

"I was fantasizing about swimming in the ocean." Tucker looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Interesting that's different from your daydreams of being lost in space and being found by a sexy alien who loves you," Danny growled at him making him jump up on the sink.

"You said you would never speak of that again."

"I didn't promise though." He said with a nervous smile. "Ok, maybe the key is your imagination just try and think about being a human."

"Tucker that…"

"I mean seriously if your imagination can change your form maybe you could make yourself more appealing while you're at it." Danny just facepalmed noticing his hands were webbed but only at his first bone on his fingers. "Look just give it a try."

Danny closed his eyes and began imagining his average life as a human, fairly bland predictable and all around just normal. The idea of normal got him hooked as he held onto the feeling, however, he didn't feel the stretch he got from his other imagination. He peaked open one and saw that nothing was happening. "Tuck I feel stupid."

"Well your stupidity turned you into a fish so try that," Danny grunted at that but tried something else. He searched for the stretching feeling and almost instantly found it, kinda curious he metaphorically grabbed hold of it igniting the feeling throughout his body.

Tucker just watched as each one of his fins spread out then slowly closed melting into his body. His body began to shrink back to its usual size as his scales began to fade with his tail splitting apart and forming the limbs tucker was used to seeing him have, his gills closed and disappeared and his hair darkened to its normal colour. Tucker was glad the towel covered the parts he didn't need to see.

Danny opened his eyes to a sight he was pleased with breathing a sigh of relief. Tucker feeling that he could approach Danny now felt a lot better too. "You ok bud."

"Am now."

"Cool so would you mind explaining to me how you can suddenly turn into fish and how you survived. P.S I'm so sorry I left you there I just didn't know what else to do, seeing this is the consequence I guess we shouldn't have gone in the first place."

"Look you don't need to apologise the second part was my idea and it looks like I got the last laugh with the GIW." His mood darkened as he looked at his hand. "But in terms of the whole fish thing, I guess it has to do with Sam."

"Sam?"

"Oh right, you know the cecaelia we rescued she told me her names, Samantha Manson."

"She talks!?" Danny nodded wrapping the towel around him as he stood up. "Ok put some clothes on then tell me all about it." He said pulling out his PDA. A short while later Danny was clothed and finished telling the story, Tucker barely had enough notes as he stared in awe of Danny's story.

"Dude how are you even alive or sane for that matter."

"What Sam turned out to be just like any other person I've ever talked to only they didn't care enough to listen."

"I'm talking about you nearly drowning, I mean the whole magic thing doesn't seem like too much of a stretch since it's obvious she used it to save your life."

"She turned me into a Merman to save me?"

"What you hoping for the kiss of life? Because I'm pretty sure she'd accidentally eat you doing that." Danny could sympathize with his reasoning.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to ask her the next time I see her." This interested Tucker.

"Right, and how do you plan on doing that, because Amity is a big place and the ocean is even bigger how is she going to just find you?" Danny when to answer but then realised he didn't have one.

"I ah don't know. She just told me she'd meet me again."

"She gives you a reference." Danny shook his head. "Does she have a spot she likes to hang out?" He shook again. "Do you know what she enjoys? What does she eat? Where she Lives? Do you have any way to contact her?" Danny shook his head at each question. "Ok Danny come on, a girl finally gives you a chance and you chicken out."

"What do you mean?"

"This girl goes to the trouble and you don't wanna ask about her personally? Why? Why would you not do that?"

"I don't know alright!" He huffed from frustration. "I was just grateful to be alive and she was curious as to why I saved her." They both became silent.

"She told you it's possible you'd meet again in the future." Danny nodded. "Do you think she wants you to find her?"

"What?"

"Do you think that she turned you into a 'Merman' sorry that still sound weird to say, in order to see if you're willing to see her again sort of like a forced date."

"Tucker you're being ridiculous." He just sighed.

"Sorry it's a lot to take in and we had a big day at school….You sure you can control your fish features?"

"Yeah, why?" Tucker tapped his ears making Danny look into a mirror, he gasped as he saw his ears had turned into fins. Thinking quickly he turned them back. "What the hell I wasn't even thinking about that."

"So we know you need to imagine your in water in order to change right?"

"Actually I think it's more of a switch in the back of my mind I just need to flick. If I could ignore it this would be a lot easier but it feels so….Itchy."

"And every time you scratch it something, fishy pops up right."

"Yep."

"Yikes." He said in sympathy looking at his PDA he became shocked. "Damn is that the time? Sorry man, I gotta go."

"Wait, Tucker…"

"If you need me call me, try to keep your fishiness under control I'll see ya when you get out then we'll see about finding your cecaelia girlfriend, see ya, bro." And like that he was gone. Danny just fell back onto his bed hands over his face.

This was a lot to take in, Sam turned him into a merman and he was still unsure what to think of it, but what really bothered him was how little he knew about Sam. Tucker was right he cared more about what she was then who she was.

"Of course she doesn't want to see me again who would? It's the equivalent of a guy taking an interest in a girl because of her looks." It was something Dash did. That thought made him punch the bed, to think that he was similar to Dash made him want to hurl.

He just sighed the stress was too much for him he was grateful it was Friday tomorrow he really needed to sleep this off and get a weekend while he had it.

* * *

Danny's attempts at hiding his features when they popped up were so obvious he may as well had said 'Hey everyone I've got something to hide!' He would hide his arm behind his back when it sprouted a fin, place a pillow over his chest to hide scales and at one point a nurse thought he cut his throat because his gills appeared, it made time move at a snail's pace as he just wanted to get out of the hospital.

By the time it came to leave Danny begged his parents to take him straight home as he didn't want to take any more chances and he hated hospital food. "So Danny are you really interested in our latest invention?"

"Well, Duh who wouldn't care about heat protective wetsuits." Danny's mood lightened up now that the hospital issue was out the way he was free to relax.

"That's my boy." Despite that he was away from the hospital Danny was now really worried because although these were his parents the people he could trust more than anyone in the world they still had the goal of hunting down monsters which made him think.

"Hey mum I thought of something at the hospital and I wanted to ask you about it."

"Sure hun what is it."

"Well you enjoy talking about cryptids and mythical creatures all the time but what would you do if you caught one?"

"Well that's simple honey we would learn all we can about it down to the last detail." That made him nervous.

"And how would you do that?"

"Why it's simple Danny, we would ask if questions if it speaks, find out what makes it tick and then dissect it tear it apart molecule by molecule!" Jack spoke enthusiasm which made Danny no longer feel safe in the boat and it wasn't because of his father's driving. 'What would they do if they found out I could become one.'

"Really dad molecule by molecule?" Jazz asked in a bored tone.

"Oh, Jazz you know your fathers just being overzealous that would take several human lifetimes to do that. Are you ok Danny you look a little pale." She reached over and touched his knee making him jump.

"I-I-I no I'm just remembering almost drowning I'll get over it in a bit." Maddie didn't look convinced but didn't push him.

"Well, maybe some exercise will do you some good why not call Tucker and good to the tourist Island?"

"Yeah that could help, I've been sitting around all day so it couldn't hurt."

"That's good remember your curfew is ten o'clock mister." Danny pretends to be interested in his dads latest invention then quickly called up Tucker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tuck it's Danny."

"Man it feels good to hear you again, with you absent Dash has had to make exceptions to his favourite punching bag."

"Sorry man, I'm finally out of the hospital."

"Good wanna hang out?"

"Sure whereabouts?"

"I'm thinking the arcade just a way to blow off steam."

"I'm not sure, I mean with my problem what if someone sees?"

"Wear lots of clothes afterwards we'll find a way to make you stop accidentally turning into a fish."

"Good because I don't know how much more I can take this."

"Hey look worse comes to worst you can always ask your parents for help they are what leading experts in that field."

"I don't know Tucker I just asked them what they would do if they found one and the answer made me feel unsafe in my own home."

"They wouldn't do that would they I mean they're still your parents after all."

"I'm not sure Tuck, and that frightens me most of all." A silence came over them.

"Look just come to the arcade will figure out something there."

"Ok see ya soon."

Hanging up Danny slapped on a hoodie and grabbed his Jetboard quickly yelling he'd be back soon before taking off. With the presence of water all around him, his itch grew more intense as if begging him to just jump in and swim the rest of the way there. He ended up having to put his right hand in his pocket and his shirt over his nose from his scales.

Arriving on the tourist island Danny quickly tried ignoring the itch but the effects as he discovered disappeared after thirty seconds unless he runs the risk of going full fish just to turn back again which Danny was determined to never do again.

"Danny." Tuckers sudden intrusion made him jump. "Woah man you alright."

"No this is impossible Tuck it gets harder to control myself every second and it seems that water amplifies the feeling I'm….I'm a mess."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"Gee thanks."

"I meant that in full comfort. Look how about we play some games they can distract us from almost anything."

Danny sighed. "Yeah ok, thanks Tuck sometimes I wonder how you manage to keep a cool head in most situations."

"It's part of my charm." The two then went off playing game after game slowly easing Danny's tension until he hardly noticed it at all fully immersing himself in the games. The two were currently playing a racing game. "Come on Danny just get into the top three so we can continue."

"I'm trying but you have to pay more for performance upgrades."

"This is so rigged." They tried their hardest but ultimately lost. "Man that totally sucks, great either we go play another game or start again."

"I know like come on who has cutscenes that…" Danny paused as he realised something.

"Danny?"

"Start again, I've got it!" Without another word, Danny ran out of the Arcade to the beach.

"Danny wait!" Tucker ran after Danny calling for him to slow down, Danny only stopped when he got to the beach. "Dude huff what was that huff about."

"Tucker do you know where I washed up on the beach?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you washed up in the middle just down there now why did…" Danny took off again. "Seriously Danny!" Danny didn't stop until he was where Tucker told him to look. By the time Tucker caught up Danny was already checking under every rock. "Danny seriously what is up with you."

"Ok hear me out there is no possible way Sam knows where I live and the last place she knew where I was, was here as she dropped me here so this is the only place she could send a message in hopes I would come back."

"That seems like a bit of a stretch."

"Maybe, but it's the only lead I have." Turning around he tripped over something. "Urgh what was that?" The two looked at the oddly shaped dune and began to brush the sand away revealing a bottle. Getting excited Danny picked up the bottle with a smile realising there was a note in it. "Yes!"

"Well done Sherlock."

"Pleasure Watson." Danny popped the cork off and shook the letter out not wasting a second unfolding it.

To Daniel Fenton

Danny if you're reading this then you've probably found out what I've done to you. I want you to know that it was never my intention but I didn't know any other way to repay/save you. You gave me my freedom again and you did it with your life on the line I can't thank you enough. I want to meet you again because despite us meeting I know so little about you but also because I was hoping you would become my pilot. If you want to see me again then when the moon becomes full head to Eerie bay on the end of this island if not then please burn this note, I hope to see you soon.

Regards

Sam Manson

Danny read the note then again then several times over each time made him raise a few questions but every time he did he grew calmer as he knew right then that Sam could fix everything. "So what're gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go see her of course. When the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow." At that one word, anything calm about Danny vanished.

* * *

 **AN: Woo! That took me a while, wonder what will happen next you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys give great support for writing this fic it's just as fun reading them as it is writing this story. Don't forget to review see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Danny didn't get any sleep last night as everything was moving to fast for him. What he thought would be a normal school day turned out to be a life-changing moment as in a period of twenty-four hours he had gone from regular high school student to survivor to human-fish hybrid.

His tired sigh reflected his stress and self-pity as he looked to the island where his high school was and wondered. 'Would anyone actually be interested in employing a merboy?' he wondered as he began thinking of future events. 'If I go to another planet one day it'll probably be a water world, that's assuming I even get into NASA as I am.' He sighed. 'I just want it to be night already.'

Giving the attention his itch demanded he let a fin pop out from his arm. "This is just too weird and that's saying a lot." If he was getting bullied now he couldn't imagine how he would cope in the future that's if he would be allowed back at school assuming another organisation didn't try to study him *cough his parents cough*. His phone buzzed due to a text from Tucker.

Hey, man u awake?

Yeah, I never actually fell asleep.

Why you're getting your problem removed why aren't you relieved?

I don't know maybe the thought of meeting Sam again is getting to me.

Want me to come with.

Scratch that I'm coming with, there's no way I'm gonna miss this. But why are you scared you know it's just your everyday Cecaelia by what you described.

I suppose. Can I come to your house I much rather have to avoid a long explanation to my parents.

Sure come by anytime.

Cool, see ya.

"Danny I'm not letting you sleep away your Saturday get up already." His mum called. Danny willed his fin away and slowly headed downstairs where he saw his sister strangely with a book closed for once. It was here Danny realised if he had trouble and he knew his parents wouldn't understand he would go to Jazz as she always knew what to do.

"Danny, good to see you're awake." She ran over to him and looked over his head. "Assuming you went to sleep last night is it still bothering you?"

"No Jazz I just...Umm...I..." He tried.

"Danny if I know anything about you it's that you're a horrible liar now what's going on." Danny sighed he was stupid this was stupid he's talking to his sister the one person he would run to when his parents weren't around.

"I just... Jazz I didn't just miraculously wash up on the shore someone put me there." Jazz blinked.

"And this is keeping you up?"

"No, it's what she did to me she uh…."

"She? Danny, are you telling me a girl saved you? Why didn't say this at the hospital?" Danny began to panic maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He failed to realise that Jazz was reading him. "Unless...No Danny you didn't." Danny was now confused.

"What do you mean?" Jazz smirked.

"Danny I know you don't like me getting into your personal life but you can at least let me know that you have a girlfriend." Danny breathed a sigh of relief, spouted gibberish and blushed at once adding to Jazz's humour.

"Jazz it's not like that! Listen she...did something to me in order to save my life, and now she wants to meet again like really soon and you know how I'm struggling for friends well I think I could make one out of her it's just...I didn't make the best first impression."

"So you're asking me for help?"

"Well no I….The thing she did to save my life she makes it seem like a big deal I think, and I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing her to fix my problems."

"And you don't know how to apologise."

"No."

"Well, how do you think you upset her anyway?" Danny told her about how he saw her more for her looks rather than who she was, the result Jazz smirked. "Danny you were just nervous we both know you never make good first impressions, like how your pants keep falling down around girls." Danny blushed harder.

"Why do you have to bring that up now."

"Because I'm your sister it's my job to tease you, but if you really feel that bad about it just give her food or something in apology. You'll be fine." She punched him lightly on his arm. Danny smiled and sat down for breakfast knowing he could only wait.

Eating his cereal his dad burst onto the scene. "Morning kids do I have some news for you!"

"Jack honey we're right here there no need to yell."

"That's where you're wrong Maddie for you'll want to shout as well after you hear this. I just got off the phone with the Mayor and you'll never guess what he said."

"Keep it down?" Jazz hoped.

"Nope, he gave us a project to help improve the town's defences." Danny froze getting a bad feeling about this. "He wanted us to make net launchers for capturing hostile forces as he was told that the water might be bringing in new entities by some marines biologists."

"So why did they ask us?" Maddie questioned.

"Well they would ask a government agency but look how that turned out so they did the smart thing and asked a reliable, local and beneficial source! Aka us, as we prove with our fabric we can invent anything." Jack said with a grin.

"So uh what would they do with the captured hostile."

"Well, that should be obvious a simple dissection or autopsy couldn't hurt...Well us anyway. Either that or the mayor suggest we make a container of some sort to keep them in." Danny was chattering his teeth slightly so much he accidentally made his left hand become scaled and webbed.

Quickly hiding his hand he made a beeline for the door. "Well you have fun with that I'm gonna go to Tuckers I'll be back soon."

"Sure thing son and if you meet anything supernatural show it why the Fentons are feared."

"Ok, dad." was his last comment closing the door behind himself.

* * *

"Tuck this is killing me." Danny said now over at Tucker's house.

"I'll say," Tucker said helpful as ever.

"I mean the fact I have no control over this is frustrating enough but now that there improving defences it'll only put Sam in more danger."

"You mean yourself as well."

"Well, yeah but I'm gonna get Sam to get rid of this so that'll be my problem done but what about her she'll be in constant danger."

"Just tell her to swim away from amity it's not hard." Danny looked at his shoes realising he had to fess up. "Unless you secretly have a crush on said fish girl?" Tuck stared him.

"Well, I….I don't know."

"Aha so you do like her and you didn't lose sleep last night because your scared of your parents seeing you, you were scared of what Sam thought of you oh you poor soul."

"Alright fine I miss her and I'll admit I didn't leave the best first impression so I want to fix that for the next time." Tucker just stared at Danny with a huge grin of his face openly mocking him. "Look just forget about it I'll worry about it later tonight." Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he got from Sam.

"You know that isn't a love letter why are you so crazy about her anyway?"

"Because she's giving me a chance Tuck not a lot of people would do that for me with my parent's reputation, plus if you met her you'd see why I like her, she has an atmosphere about her like you can tell her anything and she'll listen." Tucker was slowly beginning to realise why he liked her and was becoming slightly jealous. 'It's like he struck gold on the first dig.'

Clearing his throat he then remembered something about the note. "Hey, do you have any idea on what she meant by making you her pilot?"

"That was the other thing that was getting to me. I don't think she meant piloting a vehicle or anything so I'm at a loss any ideas?"

"All I've got is it's a fish term we know nothing about."

"Damn."

"But I bet it has something to do with your new form so if we got you swimming-"

"No way! There is no way you're getting me to become a fish." Tucker smirked evilly.

"Really? Then perhaps if you beat me in the next game I'll stop talking about it, however, if you lose then we go to Eerie bay straight after." Now Danny was curious.

"Why do you want to see my fish form so badly."

"To get you to stop whining about it. How can you not see the benefits of this nearly eighty per cent of Amity park is covered in water, chicks love merman in case you haven't noticed but most of all if you're really into Sam then you're no longer a world apart. Did I just quote Disney?" Danny never really thought about it but now that he was he couldn't stop, he could explore parts of the ocean he's been curious about, he could get to anywhere on Amity without having to wait for his board to charge and he could see sam at any time.

Despite his stubbornness, he had to admit Tucker had a point. "Fine, what are we playing?"

"Forza five, reckon you can beat me?" Danny took up the challenge and began racing Tucker contemplating what he said a moment ago. Every situation he came up with though just ended with him wanting to be with Sam and this worried him because he never obsessed over a girl this much before ever.

But the truth couldn't escape him that they were worlds apart and that he had the chance to join those worlds. Coming to the finish line Danny the question of 'what if' came to mind making him run off the track giving Tucker the win. Tucker turned his head slowly with an I told you so smirk.

"Well let's not waste a second, come on!" Tucker grabbed Danny and ran out the door.

"Why are you so interested in this anyway?"

"Come on Danny you save a powerful creatures life and in return, she gives you unique powers in return you're like a superhero in the making."

"What? No, I'm not going to become a superhero."

"Danny, being your best friend I have to remind you I know pretty much everything about you and I know you can't help yourself when someone's in trouble."

"No, I don't!" Was his oh so original comeback.

* * *

Tucker had managed to drag Danny all the way from his house to Eerie bay but now that they were here Danny grew a little nervous. "Why exactly are we here, you know Sam isn't going to show for like the next seven or so hours."

"I know we're here because no one ever comes here, I mean not only is the place hard to get to with the hiking and all that but the place can chill anyone to the bone." Tucker shivered.

Danny couldn't agree more, Eerie lake got its name for several reasons. For whatever reason this part of amity was always cold, every tree was dead, cold and hollow with barely the strength to hold themselves up resulting in constant creaking sounds, nothing lived here not even insects giving off a haunting silence but the worst part was the place was constantly covered in twenty four hour long fog making it impossible to see more than ten meters ahead of yourself. It's no wonder the residences thought this place was haunted.

Danny and Tucker walked further into the mist until they came to the bay, an open area that had no waves with water so clear you could see the bottom. Which was twenty meters deep at the shore, the one thing Danny could be thankful of was that the bay was concave and the no life policy stretched to the bay meaning no coral, crocodiles or sharks. "We'll at least Sam knew how to pick somewhere private, so private because no one will visit...ever." Tucker committed.

"True but could she perchance choose somewhere less creepy?"

"What like at your house?" Danny glared at him. "Look we're here so why don't you strip off and get swimming."

"I'm not going to just jump in."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not experienced in the whole water breathing thing."

"Hence why you're here to practice a deal is a deal man." Danny knew he was right, he had lost to Tucker because he wasn't sure if he really wanted this. Closing his eyes he took his shirt off. "Ah, another reason to get some sun, your really pale." Danny scowled at him.

"And you're not?"

"Way ahead of you." He took off his shirt and put a towel on the sand. "My looks will go right out the door if I don't keep them in check and I heard a rumour that fog blocks a lot of sunlight." He sat down staring at Danny. "Come on don't let me distract you, it's not like I'm going to watch you undress." He said lying on his stomach.

Danny took a deep breath and removed all of his clothes stepping into the water until he was waist deep. The itch in the back of his head was becoming unbearable until he couldn't take it and tried to scratch it physically, the moment he did he suddenly lost his footing falling back into the water.

Tucker saw this and bolted up seeing his best friend suddenly disappear. "Danny, you alright?" At first, it was silent but then his answer came in the form of a bright light blazing from under the tides forcing him to shield his eyes. As soon as it was there it was gone and still, no sign of Danny Tucker took a few steps into the water sinking to his knees. "Danny?"

Danny's fin ear twitched at the sound igniting a reaction forcing him to bolt to the surface breaching it and letting off a thrilling cry. At the sudden outburst, Tucker fell back out of shock yelping in surprise at Danny's less than familiar form. Danny, on the other hand, was busy taking deep breaths.

"Whoa, that was different." Touched his throat feeling the strange muscles and realising his echo was back. "You ok Tucker?"

Tucker got up from the water staring at Danny lying on the sand. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I heard you calling me did you see something?"

"Heard me? Danny, you were underwater how did you hear me?" Danny's ears twitched again. "I guess it must be your new ears." Danny reached up and touched them but then realised something else.

"Are you sure you're alright tuck?"

"I think, why?"

"Because I can hear...or well feel your heartbeat."

"What do you mean feel my heartbeat?"

"I don't know it's like every part of my body can sense your heartbeat because everytime it beats I feel vibrations through my body I can't explain it…"

"Like a shark." Tucker spoke with amazement on his face.

"What do you mean?" Tucker pulled out his PDA and looked up an article.

"Danny if what you say is true then you must have a lateral line."

"A what?"

"The things sharks have that detect the movement of their prey." Tucker spoke inconspicuously taking a few steps back.

"Ok, so I'm mostly a shark."

"Mostly?"

"I'm no marine biologist but I have yet to see a shark with fins like these." He spread his fins. "My God they feel weird to move. Or strips like these." Tucker nodded and looked on his PDA again.

"Ok I think I've got something, your stripes and other fins seem similar to that of a blue marlin." Danny nodded sort of understanding.

"Could you tell me what kind of shark I am?" Tucker looked up a variety of sharks.

"Based on your tail fin and teeth I'd say you have the features of a mako shark which in theory combined with the Blue marlin would make you one of the fastest fish in the sea. So why don't you get to it."

"Ahh to what?" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Swimming duh we're gonna be here a while you may as well get some practice."

Danny looked at the water looking like a statue. 'Ok breathing underwater how hard can it be?' Letting out half a breath he stuck his head under and took a small gasp. There was no burn, no choking feeling and almost no weight to the new format of oxygen. He took another breath feeling his unfamiliar neck muscles push the water out giving him an almost tickling sensation.

That's when it hit him. "I'm breathing underwater." He became shocked as he heard his voice as if he was on land. He shot up out of the water again. "Tucker I can breath underwater and I can hear myself too."

Tucker smiled at first but then realised what he said. "Well the breathing thing I can believe because you know, but how can you hear yourself sound moves four times faster in water or so it says here."

Gone was Danny's caution as he became interested in what he could do. Launching himself forward he suddenly became interested to try swimming which failed as he still thought he had legs, resulting in him rolling on his side much to Tucker amusement.

"Come on Danny you're gonna need to try harder then that if you want to impress anyone."

"Well excuse me this isn't as easy as becoming a shade darker mind you."

"Touche."

Danny tried again but didn't have much luck again until he realised he was trying to swim like a dolphin and not a shark. 'That would explain it.' Sinking until his back was barely sticking up he tried swinging his tail from side to side. The result, the went like a bullet out of a gun across the surface.

Tucker just watched and recorded Danny's dorsal fin as he zoomed over the bay. Danny started to get the hang of it and dived down to the bottom learning new movements as he went. His new muscles burned as he swam but he didn't care because this was the most fun he's had with physical exercise ever.

Tucker tried to record Danny but was finding it a lot harder than he thought because despite Danny's white colours he was impossible to keep track. "It's like he's invisible….Danny!"

At the sound of his name, he swam to the surface realising just how deep he had gotten. Getting the surface he faced Tucker. "What's up?"

"Well, I think you've picked up on the most effective hunting strategy that sharks use."

"Do tell."

"Well, sharks are dark on top white on the bottom so that you wouldn't be able to see them looking up or down. It is next to impossible to see you down there with my camera."

"You're recording this?"

"Duh like any self-respecting student I know when it is a good time to take notes, that and I wanted to make sure we didn't miss anything."

"I suppose."

"Good now get back to it we have a lot of tests to complete," Danny smirked and jumped back into the water.

* * *

Through the next couple of hours, Tucker evaluated everything he could find about Danny. He discovered he could swim up to seventy miles per hour, could bite through hardwood, detect everything in a five-mile radius, could see five times as far as he could as a human, he could smell a lot better as well not bloodhound worthy but enough to smell what Tucker brought for lunch and his final discovery was that Danny's appetite increased tenfold.

"Dude that was supposed to last for two days you ate that in twenty minutes." Danny wiped his mouth and hid his face in embarrassment.

"Sorry it just smelled so good and then all the sudden I felt like I was starving to death."

"Well, you can't go wrong with a Foley's cooking. Anyway, the moons coming out soon so Sam should be here soon." Tucker looked at Danny then noticed something. "Hey, dude you're looking a bit on the bright side."

Danny a little confused looked over his shoulder to see what he meant. His stripes were all glowing slightly along with parts of his spines on his fins giving him an unearthly glow. "Ok that's a little weird."

"But not unnatural you just have bioluminescence or so it says here." Tucker was looking at his PDA.

"Ok, well despite the fun I think I've had enough fish time so I'll put my clothes back on." Danny did just that finding it a bit hard to walk after the day's events. Sitting next to Tucker they made a fire and began the wait.

Looking up the full moon blazed with all its glory. "Well, moons out with no Sam but she never did give us an exact time so I guess we can wait," Tucker said using what little battery power he had left on his PDA to play a game.

Danny, on the other hand, pulled out a platter from his backpack. "I hope this works."

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's a sushi platter. I never asked what Sam likes to eat so I took a chance."

"When did you get this?"

"On the way here."

"Seriously why?"

"I want to apologise for my rather rude first impression."

"And your apology is food?" Tucker looked at him questioningly. "Because that's not a bad idea I mean I'd forgive you over a little rudeness." Danny just sighed looking out to the water.

A few minutes passed before Danny felt something in the water. He checked to make sure he wasn't still in his Mer form but when he wasn't he grew worried. "Tucker I can feel something with my lateral line."

Tucker looked up from his screen. "But you're still a human."

"It doesn't matter I can still feel something, it's big and getting closer." The water rippled to prove his point. They took a step back as it grew closer and closer until the associate lifted her head. "Sam?"

"Hey Danny it's good to see you again." She lifted herself up until she was partly beached. "Whose this?"

"Oh this is..." Tucker fell back from shock falling unconscious. "Tucker. He's my best friend and helped me save you."

"Oh yeah I thought I recognised him, he's the one that left you by yourself didn't he." She suddenly growled.

"No look there was nothing else he could do he said he was sorry for it and helped me with...what's been going on recently." Sam's anger was replaced with guilt as she turned to him.

"Look Danny it was the only way I could think of saving and repaying you although now it seems to be a mistake on my part as I did put you in danger there."

Danny felt a little nervous about what he was going to say, standing up he took a deep breath. "Well I'm alive now and that's enough for me to thank you, Sam." She smiled at that. "But I feel like a little bit of jerk with the way I treated you last time caring only about what you are and not who you are so I brought you a sushi platter in apology." Sam closed her eyes and her smile widened.

"Awww you really didn't have to do this, but now I know for certain I was making the right choice in picking you." She leaned forward and took a look at what he brought, taking to quick sniffs she took the ones that had only vegetables. "To be honest I wasn't the most caring person either so maybe we can make a start. I am a vegetarian thankfully for you the Japanese incorporate more than just fish into their roles." Danny sighed in relief seeing that she accepted it.

"Thanks, Sam." She smirks eating all the food she wanted in one bite.

"Not a problem Danny but I'm starting to get the feeling you're here more for a conversation rather than have me fix what I did to you. So what do you want to do first?" Danny smiled already knowing the answer.

They talked on for ages, Danny discovered a lot about Sam how she was a problem child always doing whatever she could to ruin her parent's image of her being the perfect child. She chose to be a vegetarian as she could sympathise with all life despite her sour attitude but most of all sam was a strong woman willing to do whatever she could to make a change in the world. Despite this Danny felt he hadn't even scratched the surface to the mystery that was Sam Manson.

Sam, on the other hand, learned that Danny was more then what his surface would let her believe. Apparently, Danny was a social outcast due to his parents being the towns lunatics having to deal with constant bullying and living up to the standard his sister set. But Danny never lets any of this show and all though he never worked out or was too nervous to get a social life Danny was a very respectable person preferring to have an easy life but taking any chance he could to have fun.

"You know Danny not many people would be keen to share this many secrets with others."

"Well, I could say the same about you Sam from what you tell me you rather bottle up your problems then expose them."

"But who are you gonna tell." They said at the same time making each other laugh.

"Gah!" Tucker shot up finally. Turning he saw Sam and yelped. "Man you're even scarier up close."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked.

"Wait how much time has passed."

"Enough for Danny and I to have some idle chit-chat."

"Great I missed everything."

"Don't worry Tuck I'll tell you later." Tucker nodded.

"Are you going to ask her to do you what?"

"What do you want to ask me?" Danny paused as he wasn't really sure about it now, he had a lot of fun being a merman and he was beginning to think how overrated normal was, he felt the paper in his pocket and instantly a question formed in his head.

"Before I tell you, Sam, can I ask what you mean by you wanting me to be your pilot?" Sam's eyebrows shot up at the question but fell down after she collected her thoughts.

"You know that I'm an Ancient Dark Cecaelia right?" Danny nodded. "Well being one grants me certain abilities stronger than most creatures on, in particular, is turning humans into mermaids or mermen as you know."

"Yeah, it was quite a scare at first."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first but I needed you to carefully think if you wanted to stay a merman or not." She pushed herself back into the water. "I wouldn't turn anyone into a merman Danny it's almost personal." Danny blushed at that.

"Then why turn me into one?"

"Because you went so far as to risk your own life to save mine. Do you have any idea how rare that is in the ocean? It's so rare that when I saw you unlocking my chains I thought I had actually gone insane, but when I saw that you weren't I knew I had to have you as my pilot."

To say Danny was flattered was an understatement, no girl had ever said something like that to him and now that someone had Danny felt his mind go numb as he said the first thing that came to mind. "So what does a pilot do?"

"As my pilot, you will be under my protection from greater forces even using some of my powers should I lend them to you, benefits include but are not limited to a weekly wage, disease/poison resistance and being sheltered in crucial times. In return, you will follow me wherever I go, defend both me and the territory I own and perform any job I require of you. I am offering you a symbiotic relationship, you can leave any time you like but I will be forced to remove your powers from you. This is what I want you to become will you accept?"

Danny was dumbfounded by the amount of information and was struggling to process it. "C-can I have a moment to think about this." She nodded making Danny fall back wondering what he should do. Tucker walked over to him.

"What's up, bro?"

"I don't know Tucker I mean everything she says sounds great but I'm not sure if I can make that sort of change."

"Change to make your life go from crazy to epic what can go wrong here other then you having to work," Danny smirked as he knew how much Tucker hated working but he brought up a point he hadn't considered.

"Sam you said I defend your territory where is your territory?" Sam blushed.

"Umm...truth is I don't actually have any." The two looked at her weirdly. "Hey, I'll have you know I plan to take some here." The two went back to there conversation.

"I still think this is a good idea Danny come on, isn't your family motto always try new things?"

"Not even close, but I can see your point." Danny started to recall his life as it was and everything a seemed unique but never really special and what Sam was offering seemed more and more desirable every second he thought about it, standing up he walked over the shore. "Sam." She looked at him seriously. "I accept your offer to become your pilot." She smiled at him.

"Then turn into your mer form and come out here." Danny followed suit wrapping a towel around his waist as he took his clothes off, turning quickly into his merform he crawled (with a little help from Tucker) into the bay.

Sam swam back further and deeper into the bay motioning for Danny to follow her. Danny did so watching as she went over the drop off before displaying herself as if she was floating. 'Would it be wrong to say she looks like a goddess?' Danny thought.

In his dazed he failed to realise two of her tentacles had wrapped around him holding him vertical and in place, this wasn't uncomfortable but it did make him nervous. Danny then watched as Sam reached up to the moon what happened next baffled him.

It almost seemed as if she grabbed the moon wrapping her hands around it, the moon then somehow glowed brighter with such beauty he couldn't take his eyes off it. "Daniel Fenton, will you from this point on vow to serve me?"

The words sent shivers through his entire body making his heart beat faster as he never before in his life wanted something so badly in his life. "I swear."

"Do you vow to follow me Samantha Manson through the toughest trails and the softest rewards?"

"I swear." He didn't know where his answer was coming from but he said it regardless.

"Do you vow to be there when I need you even if one of us must die for the greater good?"

Danny wasn't sure what she meant but didn't dare question should the moment be ruined. "I swear."

"Then Daniel Fenton I hereby name you my pilot till tragedy separate us." The moon burned brighter than Danny ever thought possible until all he could see was white as a heavenly feeling overtook him.

* * *

 **AN: So it begins, please make sure to review see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tucker stood at the shoreline waiting for Danny and Sam to come back. He was constantly checking over his shoulder for something that wasn't there.

"Hurry up this place is too creepy to be left alone." His pleas were answered when Sam reemerged to the surface, with Danny in her arms.

Coming to the shoreline she placed him gently on the sand and willed his mer form away. Tucker carefully placed his pants back on to remove the awkwardness.

He then looked at Danny's left pectoral noticing a purple tattoo in the form of a skull resting on a violet flower. "So what did you do?" Tucker asked Sam.

"I told him the requirements of our deal when he accepted I gave him my symbol in a display of who he serves." She said smiling down at her new pilot. "I've never done this before so I was a little nervous but it seems the only downside is that he fell asleep before I could instruct him."

"With what?" Tucker asked.

"Can you relay the message to him when he wakes up?" Tucker nodded pulling out his PDA ready to take as many notes as he could before it went flat.

"Sure what do you need to tell him."

"Tell him he is to help me establish my territory starting tomorrow. I'll have him run a few errands in the morning but I'll need him to come back here as well since I'll need to train him how to be a suitable pilot, I need him to be strong if he is to represent me." Sam said without a hint of doubt.

Tucker typed in the main points. "I'm starting to get a bit of a control freak vibe from you, no offence."

"Well, I'm starting to think you boys need someone like me in your lives, because from what Danny tells me you lives sound pretty bland."

'She's not wrong, we're pretty much covered through college.' Tucker thought. "Anything else?"

"If he's having trouble keeping his abilities a secret tell him the key is cold thoughts it removes the temptation."

Tucker nodded adding it to his PDA barely making it as his PDA went flat. "So I guess I'll take him home then."

"Ah one last thing Tucker, can you tell me where he lives? If there is a crisis I want to be able to find him quickly."

"Yeah he lives in the centre of Amity Park as to which house just look for the one with the giant disk on top of it, it's impossible to miss." She nodded sliding back into the bay.

"I'll see you tomorrow then until then this is goodbye." Was her final comment as she sank into the dark depths.

Tucker fully dressed Danny and pulled him over his shoulder. "Past curfew, I'd hate to be you at the moment, Danny."

* * *

Danny opened his eyes slightly seeing a roof, sitting up he realised he was in his room much to his relief by looking at his bedside table he saw a note.

Get ready because you have some explaining to do, your parents might ground you though but I think they'll buy my story. Come to find me I need to tell you what Sam told me.

-Tucker

Danny sighed "Great out of all of the times to faint I had to do it then." Getting out of bed he checked to make sure nothing fishy was sticking out before opening his door.

"Daniel James Fenton!" Danny felt a chill go up his spine, his mother only said his full name when he was really in trouble.

"Yes, Mum." He called back.

"Don't yes Mum me get down here young man." Heading down he found his mother with folded arms and a piercing glare. 'Someone save me.' He prayed.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You were out till nearly midnight and didn't call once, then I find you coming home in Tucker's arms unconscious. I swear Danny sometimes you need to put yourself first when it comes to community service." Now Danny was confused.

"Community service?"

"Yes, Tucker told us how you two stood up all night helping with the new roads on the tourist island for a couple extra dollars but for heaven's sake did you have to work until you fainted." Danny quickly caught on.

"Oh yeah right, sorry I'll make sure not to do it again."

"You better not young man otherwise you won't see outside for a month. Now eat your breakfast I'm sure you are gonna need it." Danny couldn't agree more, no thanks to his new dietary requirements and began to eat an entire tower of pancakes.

At this point, Jack exploded onto the scene. "Heya family good to see you all here, Danny finally go to see you home."

"Dad he got home last night." Jazz spoke coming down from the stairs.

"Oh, I must have thrown another all-nighter reminds me of college. Anyway, behold the new weapon against the forces of evil the Fenton spider net." He said pulling out a shotgun like weapon.

"Hold on that isn't going to hurt anyone is it." Jazz said standing in front of Danny.

"Don't worry Jazzy-pants this doesn't hurt humans but there's no telling what it will do to other creatures since it is made with special Fenton technology watch." Jack took aim at a couch and pulled the trigger.

At first, nothing happened but then the weapon backfired wrapping Jack in an orb web making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Although could use some adjustments. Or I could just hold it backwards!"

"BURP!" Danny let loose after eating ten pancakes.

"Gross Danny! Learn some manners." Jazz said with disgust.

"Sorry, it just sort of came out." He laughed nervously placing a hand onto his ear only to panic as he felt it become scaly. "But I guess it's just me getting Dads eating habits." He said quickly covering his ear.

"Well let me tell you, son if what you say is true then get some exercise in otherwise you'll be wearing an XXL by the time you're twenty-three," Jack said somehow getting to his feet and hopping over to the downstairs lab. "If you need me you know where to find ME!" Jack yelled as he fell down the stairs.

"Honestly Mum what do you see in him?" Jazz asked with a scowl.

"If you gave yourself the time to be young Jazmine you would see his heart is as big as his stomach," Maddie said while she worked with a device in her hand.

"Well that was delicious mum but I think I'll head out and meet up with Tucker, promise not to get myself into trouble love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

* * *

That's it?" Danny questioned.

"That's it," Tucker answered as they walked back to eerie lake. "I suppose the best thing that happened yesterday was that we now have something to do for a while."

"I know Sam seems like the kind of person that's motivated to do just about anything and it also seems like your theory was wrong because you look like a lobster."

"Ok fine so fog can't block sunlight, why do you seem to be getting all the good things lately I mean I get sunburnt and you get a sweet Tattoo how's that fair?"

"Wait what?" Danny asked confused.

"You didn't realise? Look at your left pectoral." Danny looked down his shirt to see the purple tattoo admiring the look. "I guess you got a clan tag now huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Danny said still transfixed by the look of it.

"So what do you think Sam will teach you, more to the point why does she need to teach you shouldn't she be fighting her own battles."

"In that order, I'm not sure and I kinda swore that I would help her whenever she asked me." Tucker gave him a 'really' stare. "Come on I'm pretty sure you'd be put on a leash if a girl wanted you."

"No way I'd be my own man."

"Let's agree to disagree. Moving on Sam said the key was to imagine a chilling feeling to stop me changing?"

"Tis what she told me."

"Good because the last thing I need is for my sister to yank my quilt off and find that I have a dorsal fin."

"True." Was his last comment before they arrived at the bay. "Running a few errands, what could she want you to do?" Before Danny had a chance to answer he was interrupted.

"Simple really we're just going to do a little cleanup." The two snapped their head to see Sam partly emerged from the water.

"Oh hey, Sam," Danny spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"Morning Danny, so you ready to get to work?"

"Well, what exactly are we working on."

"Well the city obviously, I saw through the streets last night and I took the time to notices there were hardly any fish species. I realised this is probably because of the amount of waste in the city."

"So my first job is to help you clean up?"

"Doing so well be able to attract more fish and create a more pleasing territory worth conquering. Plus I hear that you can get some cash for removing harmful chemicals." Tucker became interested when she said that. "I'll only take an hour or so trust me, Danny, this is a lot more Important then you realise."

"Why's that?"

"It has to do with my race Danny if I can clean up certain areas of the territory then I'll show that I'm inviting other creatures to the territory that'll become mine and they'll know they are welcome. It's more of a pride thing like how you want your plants to look better than your neighbour."

"Yeah but then it attracts the wildlife which eats your plants." Tucker butted in.

"Really? Why is that a bad thing? Should you feel proud that something found your garden edible?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Guess that's a 'we're from two different worlds' sort of thing. So I help you with a clean up of your territory what then?" Danny asked

"Ah well, actually it's not really my territory I have to beat the owner of said territory first in a power struggle sort of way," Sam explained. "This is where you'll come in Danny as having a pilot will increase your chances of winning exponentially."

"What do you mean? Aside from you, I haven't seen any other Mermaids." Tucker asked.

"Are you kidding? This place is swarming with them, none that are my size but big enough to be a threat." Danny and Tucker turned to each other with a small amount of fear. "So here is what I'm thinking we clean up the area this will show the occupant that I'm challenging him or her then when they show themselves we take them on, win and you can leave the renovating to me."

Danny knew since he swore to her he had to follow her but he was allowed to question her. "What about the people on these islands I'm not sure they'll like the idea of, forgive me, a giant monster owning their land."

"Oh come on I'm not that big I'm like, the size of a full-grown colossal squid minimum." Danny looked sincere at her. "Well do you really think they'll hate a creature who improves the diversity of wildlife I hear humans take a lot of value in whale watching."

Danny thought about his parents."Ok fine but what about the hunters who come after you?"

Sam smiled. "I'm sure I can handle them. You see its reasons like that, is why I picked you not even the first day and you're already looking out for me." Danny blushed.

"So why does your kind fight over land you seem smart enough to handle things diplomatically," Tucker asked.

Sam sighed. "It's not that easy, while some have taken the diplomatic action their territory can only go so far. The ocean is chaotic you have to be on your fins at every given turn otherwise you'll be wiped out. Violent storms, vicious predators and crushing depths are just some of the dangers you can face in the ocean. The beings that become diplomatic are too busy defending themselves to make alliances and those who do often end up being crushed by their adversaries." The boys swallowed.

"Sounds stressful." Tucker inquired.

"You don't know the half of it, in a constantly changing environment you have to be ready to adapt at any given second. Being what I am I'm fully capable of doing that but others aren't which is why they try to appease us so that we'll make them our pilot so they have a chance to survive." Danny took his shirt off to look at his mark.

"So this mark is more than a simple 'I work for you' mark."

"Danny that mark is invaluable, Mermaid's or men would kill to get a mark like that, not you of course if they did that then I would destroy them, that's how much you mean to me." She finished strong.

"I don't know what to say," Danny said generally surprised anyone would do something that this for him, this spark new motivation as he felt like he needed to prove to her she made the right choice.

"Well, you can get into the water so we can get started come on already." Danny with new excitement dove into the water stripped off and transformed. Breaking the surface he smiled at his new…

"Sam now that I am your pilot is there a fancy name I should call you?"

"The term is called matriarch but it can be taken the wrong way so no you don't have to."

"Hey, wait is there something I can do?" Tucker asked.

"Well I don't like treating people like baggage but do you think you can find a way to get the waste we find and get it to a disposal pit or something?"

"Only if I get a good deal of the pay."

"Done you can take all of it if you want, Danny lets go." She turned and sank into the ocean. Danny took one last look at Tucker.

"Just tell me what it's like when you get back." Danny nodded and followed Sam.

Despite her size, Sam could move pretty quickly using a rather complicated method of moving each of her tentacles in a swaying motion that seemed to be her normal speed. Unfortunately for Danny he had to constantly make an effort to keep up with her but found staying to her left side eased the struggle thanks to her draft.

"So Danny if I am going to make this area my territory, would you mind giving me a tour?" Sam asked casually.

"No not at all, will you let me go to the surface to see where I am first?" Before he could swim up Sam's hand blocked him.

"Woah sea cowboy you go any higher and people will see you and believe me that's not something you want to happen, yet at least." Danny looked up and took the time to realise his surroundings.

He had to be at least forty meters below the surface and while the water wasn't clear he could see all the way to the top making out the silhouette of a couple boats and a few floating houses. He looked to the floor to see the sandy floor with a few rock beds and reefs here and there taking note of crabs and sleeping sharks.

Turning his head he took note of the scaffolding of larger buildings being held in place as well as multiple pipes and wires supplying the building with what they needed. Swimming along gently he closed his eyes and focused using only his lateral line, using it he became aware of just how powerful Sams heartbeat was as his entire body vibrated with each pulse eventually syncing up with it.

He spread his range until he felt the other creatures around him, the crabs scurrying movement and the fishes frantic movement. But what caught his attention was the ripples above made but the town's residences, a group of people were playing around with each other throwing a ball to each other, some others were just relaxing and some were even racing on jet skis.

What amazed Danny the most was he could see everything happening at the same time like he had three hundred and sixty-degree vision. Instead of expanding his vision he decided to focus a little harder and began to actually make out body features as well as the area around him. He soon found that they were teenagers and they were all in an enclosed bay shaped like…

"The Nasty burger." Danny snapped his eyes open at the realisation of where he was. Sam's heart doubled for a moment at his outburst.

"The what now?" Sam questioned.

"The nasty burger this is where most teenagers come for a quick bite due to the meat they serve, it got its name when some kids changed the T to an N and it kind of just stuck." He looked up to see his classmates relaxing without a care in the world. "If they knew what was down here I'm sure they'd flip."

Sam smiled. "Well, you can scare them later Danny how about we focus on the job we came here to do, the bit of waste is right….there!" She pointed to where the nasty burger was connected as it was covered in barrels filled with who knows what.

"Why does this not surprise me? Oh yeah, fast food." Swimming down he carefully removed each barrel with relative ease and lined all sixteen of them up. "Ok now what?"

"Swim back," Sam said with a smirk which was more than enough for Danny to swim behind her. Sam then performed a rather familiar hand movement of a spiral which created a whirlpool and with one swift action, the barrels were gone.

"So where did you send them?"

"Where do you think?" Danny was about to question her but quickly realised what she meant.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Tucker had walked back to the entrance of eerie lake not wanting to wait for them to return although he thought about how he was going to tell them that he was also wondering how they were going to get the waste to him.

"I suppose they could just carry it but that doesn't seem very…"He was cut short by a number of barrels suddenly popping into existence making him jump. "Oh….portals...of course."

He suddenly saw the infamous NB symbol and became very excited. "Ok let's see what they got here." Opening one of the tins he instantly shut it from the smell.

"Ahhh my nose! I'm not going to eat a nasty burger for a long time after that." Tucker yelled disgusted at the amount of animal fat stored in the barrels.

* * *

An hour and a half later Danny and Sam had collected enough waste to let anything know they were challenging them, on the way Danny did the best he could to give Sam a tour of the town even though he didn't know much about the town's history.

This didn't seem to bother Sam as she seems rather curious about everything he said. "And this is Whitewash high the current high school that I go to. Do you go to school Sam?"

"Well my term for school is one of two things, one someone drones on about something I couldn't care less about or two things I learnt about through experience, what way did you learn."

"The former of what you said which is in no way exciting."

"I can agree with that." They came to the end of there tour staring out into the abyss of the ocean with the town behind them.

"So we collected everything we could what now? Back to base?"

"Not yet Danny I still need to train you." She stated as she started swimming forward.

Danny became a little nervous about where she was going. "And where are we doing that?" He said staying close to her.

"Where no one will accidentally stumble upon us, don't worry the first time you go into the ocean is always daunting but I'll be here to reassure you, come on." Danny took a deep breath and slowly followed Sam only moving faster to keep up with her.

Danny started to shiver at the sheer size of the area around him, he looked back to realise he couldn't even see amity park. The ocean was unbelievably calm adding silence to Danny's growing fear.

From his left to right he saw nothing but the tide, light shining through the water and Sam who he had to keep reminding himself that she was there and he wasn't alone. He then did something he instantly regretted, he looked down.

If looking across the ocean look like an abyss this made him feel like he was floating above a freezing oblivion. The water grew thick as he felt his heart rise trying suck in more water then his lungs could take making the world spin.

Thankfully Sam caught onto this and grabbed hold of him with both hands. "Danny what's wrong?"

"I can't do it Sam...I-I have to go back...this isn't right...I-I can't breathe!" He panicked trying to get to the surface but Sam held him tight.

"Danny look at me. You are going to be alright you just have to stay calm." She said sternly.

"...I...I…" Danny gasped.

"Breathe out Danny before you pass out!" concentrating he did what she told him to do and slowly he regained his senses. "That's it deep breaths now. Sorry I should have warned you it can be a little daunting at first."

"It just looks like a consuming darkness."

"Don't worry all you need is to find a way to cope with it. Example I coped with it by realising I could hide from my parents in it so then it became my favourite place to be, give it a try. What makes you feel happy?"

Danny thought hard ignoring the fact Sam was still holding him. "Uh..space! It always makes me happy."

"Perfect then imagine the darkness is just that space." Danny looked down but all he saw was the oblivion plaguing his mind.

"I can't do it, it's too dark I can't imagine the stars." Sam for a moment considered punching him to make the stars but then an idea hit her that made her smirk at her intelligence.

"Danny try to sense everything around you." He looked at her weirdly.

"What's that supposed to do?"

"Just try it and make sure to can sense the smallest things." Danny was willing to try anything at this point so he closed his eyes and began doing that. At first, he could only sense Sam and himself but he began to notice other things.

Little crustaceans no bigger than a grain of sand were floating aimlessly in the current along with jellyfish and even baby fish. They filled up his senses until they seemed to glow, all around him they seemed to glow. He opened his eyes and looked down to see them glowing, like stars.

His fear melted and Sam felt confident enough to release him. "Sam, It's beautiful."

She nodded understanding. "That it is. You ready to swim into it?" His heart stopped.

"What?" His reaction was priceless making Sam laugh.

"Relax will be fine all I need from you is to tell me when you feel strained, Ok." Danny looked down but knew he couldn't say no to her and nodded. "Great don't worry we'll take this one little baby paddle at a time." She said confidently and began descending.

Danny followed a little worried using his lateral line to make the place look like space. As he went further down the hydrosphere became darker and darker until he could barely see the surface but still, they sank.

What Sam warned him about became more and more noticeable as they sank as he started to feel like he was giving a piggyback ride to himself. He ignored this and faced Sam as he saw that despite the increasing darkness he saw her in the same light as she was at the surface.

His brain connected the dots that she was glowing in the dark due to bioluminescence. He then realised he was doing the same automatically. He saw that her bioluminescence only extended to her violet scales giving her an intangible look.

His awe of her became overwhelmed by the crushing weight that he couldn't take anymore. "Sam can we stop it feels like I'm swimming through wet cement." Sam looked back at him with an impressed look.

"Not bad Danny honestly I thought you would have given up a while ago but the fact you got to the point where light can't even get to that's impressive for your first try." Danny looked up and saw he couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Ok so now that we're here what are we gonna do?"

"Well, what do ya think? Train you of course. This should take us a while but you'll emerge a new person I promise."

"I believe you, I feel like I have a football team sitting on me."

"Oddly specific I'm guess that's happened to you before?" He nodded shamefully. "Well, that changes today so get yourself ready Daniel Fenton." Danny held his arms up as he was battered by a sudden current.

* * *

It was currently Monday morning and Danny was already having trouble hiding his new fish features. But thankfully Sams advice worked and he could now hide them as soon as they appeared.

But what was currently bothering him was what Sam said yesterday. It was currently distracting him from the pain of his workout with her.

Yesterday afternoon Danny crawled his way onto the shore of Eerie bay completely exhausted. Tucker was nowhere to be found but at least he left a towel and his clothes behind. Changing into them he turned back to Sam.

"Well, we made good progress today if you come back for a week then we should have you up to decent strength." Danny got his breath back and contradicted her statement.

"As much as I would love to do that (sarcasm) I still have school and I can't just drop everything to come train with you, It's compulsory Sam." She nodded understanding.

"Ok, then I guess we'll have to speed up our schedule." Danny was confused by this but before he could say anything Sam quipped. "We'll just have to jump right into the fire I'll see you at school Danny." She left without another word.

Danny till this day still had no idea what she meant and was getting pretty nervous because of it, Danny never thought he'd say this but he was glad school was starting. "Ok class please take your seats I have some exciting news for you all."

"Are we getting a free lunch?" Mikey asked.

"We don't have any more exams?" Dash hoped.

"This isn't a pop quiz is it?" Tucker worried.

"No, no and unfortunately no." There were mixed opinions about his answer. "We have a new student joining us today and I hope you show a reasonable standard to her. Right, this way Young lady."

Danny looked at the door wondering who would come in. What followed was a girl about his height, black hair that faded to violet towards the end of her hair length. It was tied up in a ponytail from the top back of her head but still managed to hang down to her back.

It was obvious this girl was a goth by her dark attire as she wore enough purple to make it seem like she wasn't instantly gloomy all the time. Wearing a black tank top with a purple circle in the middle that showed off her stomach.

She wore black shorts that reached her knees with purple leggings to cover the rest which fell into black combat boots. Her other accessories included a black choker, black bracelets and purple lipstick.

Which brought him back to her face which looked oddly familiar perfectly curved face, violet eyes and a small smirk…. 'No way! It can't be!' Danny gripped his desk trying to come to terms with who he was looking at.

Her eyes fell with full recognition almost making his jaw drop. "Well, young lady will you introduce yourself?" She glanced at him for a moment crossed her arms and spoke to the class with all the confidence in the world.

"It's good to meet you all my names, Sam Manson." Danny fell out of his chair.

* * *

 **AN: I think I'm finding a good range to how many words I should include in a chapter, anyway brace yourselves because the action and introduction of the supernatural will appear in the next chapter. But don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter it is really exciting to hear from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Everyone laughed as Danny's clumsy reputation would have him lose balance while sitting down. "Mr Fenton I ask you with full curiosity as to why you can't seem to sit still especially in front of a new student."

Danny scrambled to get back in his seat as he tried to think of a cover-up story. "W-well you see...I uhh…"

"Spare me the lie Mr Fenton or should I give you a detention for such an obvious one?"

"NO! I mean to say I…"

"Know me." Everyone turned to sam. "I met Danny on a holiday once right Danny." Her smile fooled some but her glare at Danny made him gulp.

"Yeah, I meant to say that."

Mr lancer seemed to buy it. "Fine since you're on such good terms with Mr Fenton, Miss Manson you can take a seat next to him." She did so not caring about the looks she was getting from everyone in the class.

The nerds thought she was scary, the jocks with a close up began to realise she had more muscles then most of the guys in school, the A-listers where a little surprised that despite her obvious goth theme she had a lot of bright areas some of which Paulina smirked at and finally there was Danny who couldn't take his eye's off the person he swore allegiance to.

She sat down without a care prepared to take on Lancer's monotone voice. Danny was still trying to come to terms with how she had done this, She faced him for a moment making his heart skip a beat.

The lesson went by very quickly for Danny.

* * *

The moment the bell for lunch occurred Danny raced around to find Sam. He looked around for her finally finding her swarmed with girls.

"So what hole did you crawl out of goth girl." 'Oh great, they're bullying her.' Danny thought.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked genuinely confused making the girls giggle.

"Look at you, you practically reek of depression with the way you wear so much black, and combat boots I thought I've seen girls with man feet before but you take the cake." The girls laughed. "Assuming you haven't already eaten it." They laughed harder.

Sam was confused but she was smart enough to notice an insult. "True I am capable of eating a full meal but that's only because I enjoy being strong enough to survive on my own. So mind telling me were your manservant is or menservants depending on how many buy your pretty princess gig." The girls gasped.

"Damn Sam doesn't mess around," Danny muttered to himself.

"Who are you calling princess as far as your concerned I'm the queen." She spoke in outrage. Sam smiled and crossed her arms angering her more. "Don't mock me." She slapped sam across the face, but Sam didn't even budge. "Ahhh what are you made of concrete?"

To answer her Sam extended her hand slowly and casually flicked the girl. Danny expected the girl to hold her head at the pain inflicted on her but instead, her entire head snapped back before she gracefully fell to the floor and rolled around in pain. "Well look at that you are a queen. A drama queen obviously, and if you're quite done I'd like to go to lunch. Unless someone else has something to say?"

Everyone quickly moved out of the way. She smiled at her victory and walked into Danny. "Oh hey, Danny good to see you." Danny snapped out of his daze and didn't waste a second.

"Are you really Sam? How'd you get like this? Where did you get that outfit? Why are you here?" He blathered on holding both her shoulders.

"Woah ok in that order Yes, A spell, a nice man gave me it and because if you couldn't come to me then I'd have to come to you." As soon as she answered another hundred questions went through Danny's head. "Look let's just find Tucker I've got something I need to tell you both." Danny then realised he was holding onto her and quickly let go blushing in the process.

No sooner did she say that did Tucker appear behind Danny. "Hey Danny you'll never believe this, there's a girl in my software class that has the exact same name as Sam." He then realised said girl was next to Danny. "Oh, I mean another girl we know you wouldn't like her."

"Oh and why not Tucker? What's wrong with magical powers and being a cecaelia?" Tucker instantly paled when he heard that.

"I think I need to lie down." They chuckled at that.

"Look now that you're both here how about I explain." Standing outside an empty classroom Sam began. "Ok so what do you want to know first?"

"How are you a human?" They said together.

"Ok, last night the moment I left you guys I knew that in order to keep Danny up to date with what's going on I would need to be with him twenty-four seven. But that would be impossible since my presence isn't exactly calming so I decided I needed to change that."

* * *

The moonlight lit the shore up at midnight. There was no noise but the waves crashing against the shore of the now silent tourist Island. Sam observed and saw that no one was around, taking a deep breath she beached herself on the shore.

"Ok, Sam you can do this how hard can I be?" Closing her eyes she focused on a spell that would alter her appearance. A weird feeling washed over her as she felt herself shrink. Her scales and fins faded into exposed skin, her tentacles melded together into a pair of unfamiliar limbs and her clothes draped over her like bits of old whale skin.

Sam lifted herself up and stared at her new body. "Honestly the things I do for others. No, I'm starting to sound like my mother no deed is too great for me." Using her magic she made the black kelp wrap around into an improvised dress. "It'll have to do for now."

She stood up only to fall down again. "Well, no one learns to swim on their first try." after a couple more attempts she got the hang of it.

Walking into the silent town Sam began to notice some rather dark individuals. 'Not bad I think I might go for their style, reminds me of home.' Walking into town she stopped in an alleyway. 'Well, this is where he said he'd meet me.'

No sooner did she think that did a person appear. "Wearing nature instead of the usual clothing, not bad I take it you're one to strive for uniqueness." Sam turned to face a dark haired individual with glasses and a scarf.

"Well you're not wrong but my clothing is just temporary but I'm hoping you can help me."

"I am at your service, Miss Manson, ask and you shall receive, after payment of course." The mention of money made Sam reach behind her back and teleport a block of gold into her hand.

"Will this do?" The man's eyes widened but he smiled nonetheless.

"I think this is enough to earn you a refund." The trench coat wearing man placed the block into his coat and walked into his car. Sam wasn't too concerned if he drove off or not because she had a lot more money where that came from.

Her suspicions proved false as he returned a minute later with an envelope. "Here it is everything you need to start a new life. It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Manson." The figure then faded back into his car and drove off.

Sam opened up the envelope to find everything she needs for proof of identity along with some extra money from the amount she gave and enrolment into the local high school, making her smile. "Hello fellow nightwalker, I must say you take rebellion to a new level if you wear nature over clothes." Sam turned to face a goth.

"Well I try my best to be unique but this is going a little far even for me," Sam admitted.

"Well, perhaps you'd be interested in a change of wardrobe if you follow me." Sam was lead to a goth shop where she was given an outfit that she was very appreciative of making her note the location of this store in case she needs to buy more clothes.

"Ok, I think I got the general requirements that humans have so all that's needed is to show up tomorrow. That's gonna be a long wait."

* * *

That's pretty much how I ended up here and how I got these." She raised her foot off the ground holding in her hand. "AHH!" and fell backwards as a result. "Ow. This spell does have some drawbacks though."

Danny was quick to react. "Sam are you alright?" helping her back to her feet.

Tucker was less helpful "you didn't ruin your clothes did you?" Sam just rolled her eye's.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking Tucker," Sam said with some passive aggression.

"Well what about the man that helped you? He seemed a bit strange."

"I didn't put too much thought into it, he got me started and I'm happy with that. I only found out about him because he spray painted his number on a wall, it was a nightmare trying to figure out a phone." The boys snickered at that.

"Yeah for a price, how rich are you if you can just summon gold?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Well, actually I accumulated my gold by destroying shipwrecks where ever I saw them and taking the gold in them for myself." Their jaws dropped at that. "What they were gonna be destroyed anyway."

Danny shook his head. "Well how does this spell work?" he said changing the subject.

"Well I had to research how this spell works because I never thought I would be going on land anytime soon but the short version is this. In exchange for becoming human, I am stripped of most my powers, strength and intimidation. It's pretty similar to how you can turn into a merman Danny only it takes a full minute for mine to be completed."

"So what can you do while you're like this?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Well I know I can use portals. Hey, that reminds me how did the waste disposal go?"

Tucker smiled. "Well, let's just say you are officially on my good side as I have made five hundred dollars from that disposal. If you got more jobs for me that have payment like that let me know, so long as they don't require labour I had to hire some guys to move the things randomly appearing around me."

"I'll keep it in mind. But as to what I can do while I'm like this isn't to clear even to me." She turned to a locked door and proceeded to casually break the knob off shocking the guys. "You see. I could break someone's hand when I give them a handshake. I guess I'm in your boat of learning to control myself, Danny."

"Which you put me in, to begin with." He quipped.

"Yes, but you decided to stay in it." She smirked watching him grumble. "But since your more attuned to this state you're gonna have to do the heavy lifting." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sam leaned in close and whispered. "The owner of the territory around this place is in this school."

Tucker was confused. "Are you sure Sam? I mean wouldn't we have seen something like that before?"

"Well do I look like a sea creature to you?"

"No." Sam raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh yeah." realisation hit him.

"What I found out was that the person may be one of the cafeteria staff."

"How do you figure that?" Danny asked. As if asking for proof Sam pulled out some photos.

"Look here, this is a picture from the sixties and this is all of the teachers." The boys humoured her and looked over it not seeing much out of place.

"Ok, so where's the reveal?" Danny questioned.

Sam flipped pulled out another photo. "Notice anything different." Comparing the two photos they saw a lot of differences until they realised something was the same.

"What the heck, that lunch lady looks the same here as she does there." Tucker pointed out.

"Exactly and that's not the only thing that hasn't changed. The school's lunch menu hasn't changed either because it was first made by her. So I set something up which if we are lucky she'll reveal her true nature to us and if we defeat her we'll have a shot at taking her territory."

"Looking for a home, researching school files, setting up school activities? Sam, did you get any sleep last night?"

"Fun fact about my race I can go three nights without sleep." That got an 'Oh' out of the boy's.

"So you set something up around the cafeteria menu to lure her out… Wait what did you do?" Tucker was now very worried.

"In order to get her to come out, I had to change the menu."

* * *

'This week Ultra recyclo vegetarian' Was displayed on a large banner in front of the cafeteria, as for what was being served Danny was given something he wasn't sure had a name.

Looking down at his meal he could only describe what he saw. "Is this seaweed on a bun?"

"What have you done?!" Tucker screamed over exaggerating his pain.

"What? I'm just providing a change to an old system." Sam smirked earning a few glares from the people around them. Sitting at the designated loser table Danny's appetite became more and more non-existent.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme Sam."

"Absolutely at first I just wanted this as an add-on but then the teachers said the idea sounded inviting enough to make it take the full menu. Then Lancer went the extra mile and made it into a week, I'm all for creating change but this is a bit excessive."

"No kidding how can you expect anyone to eat this garbage." Danny had to agree with Tucker there.

"Well at first I only had five meals so I had to improvise, sorry." Their conversation was then interrupted by Paulina.

"Hey you, I know you're new and all but does that mean you have to change the menu how am I supposed to retain my beauty eating scraps?" She asked clearly annoyed. Sam held back a cringe.

"Well, actually this food actually prevents blackheads from appearing as it is one of the few superfoods in the world, look at me." Sam smiled with her eye twitching. Paulina just huffed and moved on.

"Is that true?" Tucker asked.

"Not really I made that up, I'm pretty sure it's salt water that gets rid of blackheads. Danny are you sensing anything related to our current owner."

"Aside from the holes the others are trying to burn into my head nothing. Also, why was your eye twitching around Paulina."

"No big deal I just hate the colour pink it brings up bad memories. Plus she has an attitude that reminds me of the person my mum wanted me to be." Before Danny could question what she meant a hand was placed on Sam's shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Manson the staff would like to thank you once again for your suggestion for a new lunch menu the students could really use it." Mr Lancer commented. Tucker smelt something off about Mr Lancer.

"You smell a lot like meat Mr Lancer care to share some?" He half begged. Lancer overreacted like he heard something else.

"I don't know what you mean I thought I made it clear there is no buffet in the teacher's lounge." He said raising his hands in defence. "Thanks again." He said to Sam before walking off with a toothpick in his mouth.

"I'm starting to develop an idea about why he was so keen to bring my idea to reality." Sam theorised.

"I think I agree with you," Tucker added.

Danny took a spoonful of his meal but before he could put in his mouth his lateral line acted up. Danny felt relief and worry at once. "Uh, guys we got a problem." At this point, something hit him in the back of the head.

"FENTON!"

"Make that a problem and an annoyance." Danny turned to see Dash marching over to him with a furious glare on his face. Danny wiped the mud from his head.

"I asked for three mud pies. You know what they gave me? THREE MUD PIES! With mud from the ground!" He turned to Sam. "All because of your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm not his girlfriend." They said at the same time.

"You stay out of this, These are the best years of my life how am I supposed to live my glory days eating mud."

"Well from the looks of recent newsletters this has been a common occurrence for you Dash," Sam said increasing the tension in the air. "Apparently in a lot of your sports games you frequently end up face down in the dirt, so why are you so upset by this?"

"Not helping Sam," Danny said right before he was hoisted up by his shirt.

"Since your sitting with her, you must really like this garbage so you wouldn't mind eating all of it." Dropping him down on the seat Dash placed his meal in front of Danny giving him a death glare.

Before he could even begin to eat his lateral line finally gave him a direction. Looking up he saw the lunch lady walking by with a furious glare and at one point glowing eyes. Looking at his friends his worried look told them everything.

But as to get out of his current situation Sam just shrugged. "I...uhhh..ummm." Danny looked at his plate and before he had a chance to think his decision he acted. "Garbage fight!" Grabbing his tray and throwing it at Dash's face.

The cafeteria was in chaos instantly as teens threw their food in every direction. The trio began to crawl over to the kitchen. Danny looked back to see everyone particularly Dash getting covered in Mud much to his amusement.

Crawling into the kitchen and closing the door the trio saw what seemed to be an old lady looking through booklets. "She doesn't look so bad kinda reminds me of my nana," Tucker commented.

"Then you need to clean your glasses," Danny responded. The Lunch lady then turned to them.

"Hello, children today's lunch is meatloaf. But I don't see the meatloaf, Did someone change the menu?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, she did." Tucker pointed at Sam.

The lady's face morphed into one of absolute rage at that. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!" Her eyes began to glow and her teeth became like needles. "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!"

Using her powers a number of kitchen appliances began swarming around her. Seeing the danger coming Danny flipped a table and pulled the other two behind it. The barrage damaged the table but it held steady. "Sam how do we beat her, I can't exactly fight without any water."

"Well, I think it's about time we change the environment." Sam used her powers over lighting to lock all the doors and windows. She then summoned a portal on the roof which filled the room with water.

The lunch lady saw that the room was filled with water and now began to switch into her real form. A terrifying combination of Angler and human with her skin becoming brown and a long lure sprouting from her head along with multiple fish-like features and a tail.

Danny finally appeared in his mer form ready for a fight, well fight as best he could. The lunch lady, however, was more focused on the tattoo on his chest. "Ha! So your mistress wishes to challenge me for ultimate power?! Prepare to be crushed boy!" She launched the cutlery at Danny.

Danny quickly ducked out of the way avoiding the blades. He momentary looked at his friends, Tucker was struggling to breathe so Sam opened a portal so both of them went through still as humans. Focusing again Danny swam straight at the Lunch lady dodging her attacks.

He quickly whipped himself around smacking her across the room into a wall with his tail. This just made her more angry as she began to use plates against Danny. This wouldn't be so bad if they weren't embedding themselves into the wall. "I guess these were necessary so we could tell the difference between food and plate."

The Lunch lady swam straight for Danny. He retorted by throwing a fist at her which she caught. "See this is why you need meat! You're skin and bone!" Gripping him tightly she threw him into the ovens. "If there is no meat then I'll make some." She somehow made the ovens turn on.

Danny could feel the water warming up almost instantly and wasted no time getting out of the way. Now angry he charged at the lunch lady performing a barrel roll to Dodge her attacks catching her off guard and pounding her into the kitchen sinks.

Danny could still feel the room heating up and decided to get out, grabbing his clothes he saw the air vents should be large enough for him to fit in. "I had a big breakfast so I'll skip lunch today." He quipped as he tore the vent off and swam through.

Just as he did the door to the kitchen finally gave way flooding the cafeteria. Some students panicked about a Tsunami while others were just knocked over. Danny, on the other hand, had turned back into his human self and put his clothes on. "Ok, now I just have to find a way OUT!" He yelled as the vent broke underneath him.

Allowing him to fall into Sam's arms. Danny was completely stunned as Sam held him, he was not shocked by the fact she was holding him, but by the caring look in her eyes as if she just pulled a seal out of a speedboats path. "Ummm…"

"Got to be the most unique way I've run into you," Sam said shaking her head and placing him down.

"Oh come on you to should have totally kissed." Tucker wined.

The two blushed but before they had the chance to retort a sudden wind caught them off guard. Looking down the hall they saw the lunch lady performing a spell attracting a certain type of food that was not missed by Tucker.

"Steak...Ribeye...Pork, but where from? Lancer of course." Tucker growled. The meat covered the Angler hybrid until she became a large mass of meat with glowing eyes.

"Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules!" She shouted. "Cookie?" She asked in her caring voice. The trio just shook their heads. "Then perish!"

"Like hell! There is no way I'm gonna let something that's long past its expiry date near my friends!" Danny declared. Clenching his fist he accidentally let off a large burst of magic which evaporated all the water in the hall not like there was much but a millimetre of water. "Whoops, I didn't mean to do that."

The lunch lady morphed herself into a snake-like form striking towards the trio smacking Danny and Tucker out of the way but snatching Sam and kidnapping her. "Danny find me!"

"Sam! Tuck, we gotta get her." Just as they ran down the hall they were cut off by a figure appearing around the corner.

"Well running away from the scene of the crime how appropriate," Lancer spoke standing in front of the two.

* * *

Danny couldn't sit still not when something could be happening to Sam at this very moment, what was really grinding his gears was that Lancer was taking his sweet time looking through student files. Dash looking smug at them wasn't helping.

Mr Lancer then pulled out a file. "Tucker Foley record attendance, talking in class and repeated loitering outside of the girl's locker room." Tucker looked smug at that.

"Danny Fenton Multiple acts of clumsiness banned for life from handling all lab equipment after thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month but no real troubles until today." Placing the file on his desk Lancer looked calm. "So tell me, gentlemen? WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?!"

Danny was quick to defend. "Dash started it he threw…"

"Four touchdown passes and thus is exempt from punishment. While you two remain perfectly dry in the event of a sudden flooding rather suspicious wouldn't you say." Danny took the moment to realise he was actually dry.

"And I don't know what came over Miss Manson but I'm sure she'll see the light on what bad influences you are." The two grumbled at that. "I will decide your punishment until then you two are to remain here." Both Lancer and Dash left the room.

The two groaned. "I guess getting popular has more benefits then we care to admit and what kind of excuse is that. 'I'm better at sports so I get a free ride' surely that's a sign of bad sportsmanship." Tucker clearly annoyed.

"Look we can go over how bad the school is at decision making but we should be more worried about Sam."

"I'll say if she gets injured and it's our fault who knows how long we'll be in here." Danny gave a disbelieving look at Tucker. "Hey I'm worried about her as well she's possibly your new crush and there is no way I'm missing this." Danny blushed at that.

"Whatever, where would we find her?" Tucker took a moment and smelt the air. "I'm serious Tuck."

"They aren't on the first or second floors that we can access but they are in the building." Danny was taken back by that.

"How?"

"Meat heightens the senses, if the Lunch lady uses meat to attack then I can smell her anywhere." He smelt the air once more. "To prove it, you had sloppy joes last night."

"Impressive. But where is Sam if she's in the building but not in the building?"

"The school did have a basement at one point."

"Why only at one point?"

"The school is close to the shore constant waves and runoff always made it full of water eventually becoming too expensive to maintain so they just left it, storing foods down there in case of emergency. Maybe that's what's in the food?" Tucker wondered.

"It doesn't matter we know where she lets go before something bad happens to her."

"What about Lancer?"

"What about Lancer?" Danny said with forced sarcasm.

"Is it just me or do you suddenly have more rebellion in you now that Sam's around." Danny ignored him and climbed out of the window followed by Tucker.

* * *

Staring down the stairs to the basement the boys were greeted by mounds of shipping crates and water only filled halfway up. Walking into the water they were greeted by the sight of the boxes which were filled with meat.

"Sweet mother I always dreamed of it but I never knew it was real," Tucker said hugging the box.

Meanwhile, Danny left his clothes outside and swam next to him. "How is it that you can somehow love food almost as much as you love hitting on girls that has to be somewhat unhealthy."

"Rrrrrr." The small rumble caught the boy's attention immediately, Tucker grabbed onto Danny's neck as he swam closer, peaking around the corner they saw Sam trapped by a pile of meat with only her head exposed.

"My dear, why do you challenge my rule? I only wish for the students to grow strong and healthy."

"Yeah so long as it is on your terms. You're turning these teens into drones as you try to keep things the way they are in an ever-changing world."

"SILENCE! You have the attitude of a disrespectful child one that is in obvious demand for discipline! You know where that comes from? MEAT! So how about you choose and I'll make you see the truth behind my schedule." She finished lightly.

Back with the boys, Danny grew nervous over the confrontation. "We have to get them away from each other, I'll handle the Lunch lady you find a way to get Sam out of that meat pile."

"Meats soggy and not even cooked guess I can't eat her out, don't worry I got this." Danny blended in with the environment and began creeping up listening closely.

"There you go again making drones instead of people. Also, what do you mean by your territory I can tell you're only a pilot you don't have any authority, so how did you get so much control?"

The Lunch lady smiled. "Simple deary my _master_ was always about change and creating new things. But why would he want to change perfection so I stole his power from him." Sam's eyes widened at that. "That was the greatest day of my life now everything here is mine and I can change it as I see fit, no more distractions, no more changes just order the way it should be, which you will learn." Sam gritted her teeth turning them into fangs as her eyes became silt shocking the Lunch lady.

"When you become a pilot it shows that your Matron put his trust in you. Breaking that trust is the equivalent of signing a death sentence!"

"SILENCE! If you will not listen to you're superior then I will force you!" The Lunch lady pulled back a fist. As she did this Danny leapt from his hiding place grabbing her arm around the elbow and throwing her away from Sam.

"Danny!" He just growled and charged after the offending mermaid.

Tucker pushed aside as much meat as he could muster. "I'll get you out of here in no time Sam."

"Where Danny? what's he doing?" Sam asked frantically.

"He's buying time so we can get you out of here."

"He can't do that, if what she says is true then she has as much power as one of my calibre has and he can't handle that right now!"

True to Sam's word Danny was having trouble landing a single blow on her and when he did he didn't feel like he was doing enough damage as what he should be doing. His punches only managed to knock her head side to side at most, finally having enough she caught both of his fists.

Squeezing them tightly she threw him into some crates. Groaning he lifted himself up to see the lunch lady summoning meat from around her to create a new meat monster that made Danny doubt his skills.

"Danny!" He snapped his head to his friends. "Were at a disadvantage here just get out," Sam ordered him. He didn't need to be told twice as he dived out of the way of the Lunch ladies attacks.

Grabbing both of his friends he swam down the rows of crates dodging as many attacks as he could. The wall of flesh continued to get closer and closer with every second making Danny think of new strategies. Thanks to his increased strength from his mer form Danny was able to knock crates and other obstacles over to slow it down.

"Get back here you little toad!" The lunch lady roared. Danny was stuck and he was heading towards a dead end. He couldn't fight not with Tucker exposed and Sam the way she was, taking a deep breath he dived down as deep as he could. In a leap of faith, he launched himself and company over the left row of crates just as the mass of meat crashed into the dead end.

Getting to the doors he lept out with one final jump landing on the hard ground. "Danny are you alright you look fatigued," Sam asked worried about her pilot.

"Of course not what would give you that idea...?" He said finally fainting losing his mer form.

Tucker spotted his clothes nearby. "We really need to do something about his clothes situation."

"I don't have a spell for it so unless you've got any other ideas."

Tucker pulled Danny's pants on and the back of his head. "I've got nothing but we need to get Danny home it's probably the best place where he is defended."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see. Grab his legs it's a bit of a swim." The two carried their friend away as the Lunch Lady smirked feeling that she had won the battle.

* * *

 **AN: This is late and I'm sorry about that. But first, don't worry I won't be following the main story with a few changes here and there I'm just making this the foundation. I will be making chapters that divert from the story and changes to characters to bring them more into the spotlight. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack and Maddie Fenton were currently sitting at the family table contemplating their newest invention. "It definitely has better mobility." Maddie comment.

"That it does sweet cheeks with this new design anyone could take this anywhere," Jack said attaching the wrist device to his forearm. The triple barreled object was an upgraded net gun from the shotgun design. "With this bad boy why even a novice could soon find themselves becoming an ultimate cryptid hunter." He said punching the air accidentally firing a triangle shaped net.

"AAAAAHHH!" Jazz stormed into the room. "What on earth are you lunatics doing firing weapons in the living room!" She raged now covered by the net.

"Jasmine? Why are you home?" Maddie asked.

"The school got closed for the day because of a flash flood I was hoping to just study in the dining room. Can you get this off me?" Jack moved over and helped his daughter out of the net.

"Well this will do no good if they can just untangle themselves, I'll have to add a more damaging feature!"

"Just make sure to shoot it at me when you do." Jazz warned. The door opened to see Tucker and Sam carrying an unconscious Danny in.

"Heya Mr and Mrs Fenton poor Danny here got all worn out from the flood so we'll just take him to his room." Tucker displayed his cover story.

"No need to get up we know where to go," Sam added as the two carried him upstairs.

"Well would you look at that brothers in arms, Danny's a very lucky boy," Maddie said.

"Sure is. But back to the Fenton spider net! Oh, I've got an idea that will knock our buyer's socks right off!" Jazz just stared bewildered by the two's antics.

"Does nobody care that Danny brought a girl home?" The two looked up and realised that their son did actually have a friend they haven't seen before and the fact she was of the opposite sex made it just a little worry some.

* * *

Danny woke up with a jolt having no idea he just fainted. However, seeing that he was in his bed he became confused but thankfully his friends were there. "What happened?"

"You fainted as we escaped, you've been out for four days."

"Four days!?"

"Haha, Nah is only been a couple hours." Tucker joked.

"Seriously man not cool. So what happened?"

"Well you got us out of the Lunch lady's way and you fainted so we had to carry you home, and we can't just go back after her since she apparently has the power of her monarch," Sam answered.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a technique that some traitorous pilots use in order to gain more power and it usually involves the death or incapacity of there matrons. But the power they receive is too overwhelming for them so they usually place it in certain objects, the lunch lady's, for example, is for whatever reason meat."

"So you're saying that she could be as strong as you as long as she is in that shape-shifting meat form?" Tucker asked.

"Essentially yes. This poses huge problems because an act of this measure is considered a serious offence."

"So we need to go stop her who knows what she could be doing to everyone," Danny said.

"Believe me, Danny, just because you're worried for your peer's lives doesn't mean we can run in there without a plan, honestly it's a miracle how you're even alive with you're limited training and power."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm being serious Danny. You want to stop her I understand. But I want to get my hands on her to crush the life out of her, this treachery is a huge insult not just to me but her original matron an act like this declares the death of the prosecutor no exceptions." The room went silent, the casual way Sam spoke of killing put the boys a bit on edge.

"Uh Sam, you wouldn't kill someone knowingly with a full conscientious would you?" When he didn't get an answer he went further. "Would you ask me to kill someone?"

"No! No, it's just….Danny trust me when I say this?" She knelt down next to the bed and grabbed his wrist gaining his full attention. "I would never ask you to kill anyone." Danny could see the seriousness in her eye's and believed her.

"Then tell me you will never kill anyone, especially due to pride. Because if that's the case I don't think I can serve you." Sam was shocked by his words but she knew he was being reasonable. Killing someone out of pride and when her pilots couldn't it was exactly what she didn't want to be….Like her ancestors.

"You're right, it's not my place to judge justice. I'm sorry I don't really interact with a lot of people and I guess I really need people like you to remind me of who I aim to be. A better person and not someone who follows their nature." Danny smiled at that.

"While this is heartwarming and all can we get back to the topic at hand?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not so sure. Look we're all too stressed out how about we put this aside for now because there are some things I need your help with." The boys looked at each other a little concerned.

"Ok? Like what?" Tucker asked.

"First off. Where do you buy a house?" Danny jumped to his feet at that.

"Wait are you telling me you are currently homeless?"

"Yeah, I've just been wondering the streets waiting until the sun rises so I can get on with the next day. But recently I've discovered that humans become a little concerned if you don't have a house."

"Of course they'd be concerned. I'm not sure if you noticed but Amity park doesn't exactly support the homeless due to the amount of water." Tucker laid down facts.

"Ok fine you made your point now where do I buy one because I'm gonna be around for a long time until Danny wants to move on then I'll take him somewhere where he won't be so restricted."

"Whoa hold on who says I'll be staying with you for that long, I still have dreams like going to space."

"Don't be so rash you have more than enough time to do something as simple as going to space as long as you're with me." Danny was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker questioned.

"Remind me to bring a manual to explain everything in full the next time I ask for pilot." The boy's raised eyebrows. "Danny when I turned you into a merman I may have increased your lifespan." Danny wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

"By how much?"

"How long does a human live for?" She asked.

"Around eighty to a hundred years," Tucker answered. Sam nodded and did a quick calculation in her head.

"Ok well, times that by ten and you have how long you now have to live." The truth was a little strong for Danny as he needed to sit down for a bit. Now he was a little confronted with what to do, suddenly he didn't feel the need to run off to college as it seemed he could take all the courses and still have time left over in his life.

He had always dreamed of going to space but it was mainly to explore the unknown but with Sam, it seemed as if she had given him that opportunity times ten. The sheer measure of how great the gift Sam had given him just seemed to be getting better and better till the point where he couldn't stop himself from doing his next action.

He jumped up and hugged Sam tightly getting a surprised gasp out of her. "Thanks for this Sam."

"You're happy? I'd thought you'd be a little mad with how much I'm interfering with your life and all that."

"Yeah but it's a good interference it's like that one time I was introduced to space and it became a life-changing experience." Sam slowly found herself returning the hug taking note of how warm Danny was.

"Hey Sam I was looking up the term pilot fish the other night and I found something interesting," Tucker said gaining Sam's attention. "Apparently they follow big fish around and eat scraps after the main meal and also help with, cleaning purposes." Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at the last part.

Sam flushed red and pushed off Danny. "Are you insisting that I can't clean myself correctly?! I'll have you know I don't need help cleaning any part of myself!" She yelled making Tucker fall back. "Even that part between my dorsal fins." She mumbled.

"It was just a suggestion no need to get angry." Sam sighed and nodded, her eyes then widened at a sudden epiphany.

"That's it!" She punched her hand.

"It is?" the boys questioned.

"Yes don't you see in order to fight the lunch lady we need to get her on equal terms with us and to do that we need to draw her out of the school, and what draws more attention than a mass protest." Danny was catching on but Tucker was already in full swing.

"If there is a protest then the lunch lady will have no choice but to reveal herself. But that means you would have to as well." Sam waved her hand at that.

"Ah that'll be fine it's not like humans don't know we exist."

"Yes, but when you grow up we tend to think it was the stories of drunken sailors looking at sea cows," Danny added.

"Oh come on that's how you interpreted merpeople? I thought you would have better stories as you did with dragons."

"They exist!?" The boys yelled.

"No the image of flying reptiles just managed to be interpreted by every culture in human history by coincidence," Sam said sarcastically. "Look we're getting off topic how are we going to get a mass protest by tomorrow?"

"Sam you underestimate how argumentative humans can be, all we need to do is add a little fuel to the fire. For instance, I could spread the news about the sudden diet change of our next leaders to social media and the damage it could cause and boom we have a protest on my side." Tucker explained.

"Then we just have to get the original maker to create a counter-protest in advance and next thing we know we have an event that can't be ignored," Danny added.

"Great plan. Just one question, what's social media?" Sam asked. Tucker had a mini heart attack.

"Ok I can see this might be a little harder than it already is, don't worry we'll get you set up then we can get the plan underway."

"Or I could just pay some people to host it?" Sam said making the boys remember that she was loaded.

"That is an option…"

"Great! Now that we have that settled I'm going to get myself a house where did you say I could get one?"

"Ahhh...On the business island, you'll find a real estate on the southern end of the island."

"Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Just as she was about to leave the room she remembered a crucial problem. "Oh and Danny you really need to do something about your clothing situation because I'm pretty sure nudism is some sort of crime here." Danny blushed.

"Yeah don't worry I'll handle it." Sam left after that followed by Tucker who had to work on the protest. "Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt to check." Walking out of his room he came to see his family going about their business, however, when they saw him they became a little different.

"Well, Danny boy good to see you up looking healthy by the looks of it," Jack said.

"Yeah sorry, everything just happened so quickly I guess I fainted."

"Ah that's alright but let's get into the real story, who's your girlfriend." Jack taunted.

"I've only known her a couple of days! Nothing like that is happening!" Danny blushed.

"HA! Well, whatever the case I'm glad to see you making new friends so we should celebrate." Danny wasn't sure what to think about that and wasn't given time as Jack ran down to the basement.

Danny followed suit and saw his dad holding a box. "Should I be worried?"

"Danno you should feel worried that you aren't wearing this already!" He smiled but quickly turned his back. "I was thinking because I spend so much time in the basement that you might feel a little neglected so I….Build strong relationship between father and son through the use of introducing them to your hobby and why you like it." He said the last part flatly.

"Are you reading that out of a book?"

A quick snap and flaying of arms answered his question. "No! I mean, I just thought you'd be kind of interested in a stronger father-son relationship and to get us started I wanted to give you this." He handed him the box.

"You're not giving me this because of Sam are you?"

"Relax if we talk about that sort of thing then this conversation would be ten times as embarrassing for you at least." He said smiling as always. "But no I think you'll like this."Humouring him he opened the box to see a picture of his dads face. "Whoops forgot to get rid of that." He quickly tore it off.

Danny pulled out what could only be described as a jumpsuit that was mainly black with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. "Dad, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just put it on and let me tell you what it can do." Danny did so and awaited an explanation. "The suit's fabric is primarily neoprene but is lined with kevlar plates and traces of carbon fibre for protection, but the main feature its morphing properties thanks to my ingenious wiring placing."

"Morphing? What do you mean?"

"Well I'd consider it morphing but really the suit just reshapes itself. You see the suit is meant to repair itself in case something bad happened to the bottom half, here take the pants section off." Danny was fine with this since he still had his jeans on.

Danny then noticed the top exposed a kilt feature just under the belt. "Thanks, dad, but I think a small breeze is all that's needed to embarrass me."

"That's what I thought too so how about you push the button on your belt to see the magic." Danny did so and was shocked to see the top halve unstitch itself and wrap itself around his legs the gloves even changed into boots however the collar seemed to just hang from his waist. "So Danny what do ya think?"

Danny realised this was the answer to his clothing problem if he wore the top half as pants then come time to fight he could switch to them in a moments notice. "This is seriously cool."

"Glad you think so, also if you ever want to change anything just use the Fenton suit maker over there." He pointed to a machine in the far corner. "Now if you excuse me it's almost time for dinner." He said running upstairs.

As soon as he was gone Danny took the suit over to the Fenton suit maker and began to make some changes. He removed the pants part from the suit to allow his tail to move, he removed the collar for his gills to work, cut slits for his fins to poke through and then he had a creative idea. Lifting his shirt he looked at the symbol Sam put on his chest and took a picture of it, outlining the symbol he pasted it on the back of his suit with a purple fill, (To make Sam happy not that he would admit it) and he was done. Grabbing the suit he put it back in the box and went to Dinner.

* * *

"Now, this was something I never saw coming." Covering the shore of Whitewash high were boats in massive proportions but it was clear there were two distinctive sides. On his left, there was an entire rogues gallery of meat suppliers and promoters for their meat they even had dancing girls. Danny's biggest surprise was that Tucker was on stage cheering the whole way.

To his right was a mass crowding of hippies and animal rights groups with Sam leading the charge. Walking down the centre of the fight he was approached by his two friends. "How the hell did you guys get all of this together in one night."

"Meat eaters are always ready to fight, and our high protein diets give us the energy needed," Tucker said rather forcefully.

"We can do all the things meat eaters can do and more since we don't have to waste time cooking our food," Sam said equally forceful.

"Uhhhh, what about the Lunch lady? You know the entire reason we set this up?"

"Right we haven't seen her yet but with this much commotion, it's obvious the school is going to have to make some sort of change. Then she'll have no choice but to show herself."

"Sounds good so how is the school coping with this?"Danny asked.

"The school is fine with this they're actually happy that they're getting this much attention so that they'll be able to promote the school to future students...is the formal way of them saying give us more money," Tucker added.

"Well, who cares about that at the moment if we beat the lunch lady then a lot more things are going to change then just the lunch menu when I get control." Danny liked her thinking, however, his brain did something evil right at this moment.

"Wait how are we going to stop bystanders from getting in the way?" They didn't get the chance because nearly all of the meat shipping started to shift. Danny felt his lateral line go haywire as he felt a huge amount of energy forming out in the ocean.

Looking straight ahead to the end of the wharf the culprit was identified. The lunch lady in her merform was gathering a large amount of magic. She raised her hands and all the meat in the protest suddenly became magnetised to her.

The wall of flesh twisted and churned into a giant sea serpent with glowing green eyes. The spectacle drew the attention of everyone at the protest making them look up in fear. The meat monster then gave a loud roar along with a command. "IT'S LUNCHTIME!" The reaction was instantaneous.

Everyone panicked running far inland. The lunch lady now as a giant serpent wasted no time in performing her first attack using her stolen power to create a title wave. The trio wasn't expecting it and was wiped out by the attack.

The moment the wave retreated Danny looked up to see Tucker next to him and a lot of the boats beached but no sign of Sam. Instantly becoming distressed Danny called for her but to no avail.

"Your monarch can not help you now shark bait." Danny looked to see the meat serpent slithered on land and was no ready to crush him. Forming an arm the beast threw a punch, Danny only managed to dodge at the last second, Tucker ran in another direction. Danny got to his feet and began running away from the series of punches. "Hold still worm." She punched again but lost sight of Danny as he slid underneath a capsized boat.

The lunch lady picked up the boat only to see Danny nowhere to be found. In truth, Danny had immediately charged into another boat to hide from her. Catching his breath he began to think. 'Ok I everyone has left I just need to get her into the water where I should be able to even the playing field.' He heard some enraged destruction happening outside and realised he needed to move faster.

Closing his eyes he used his lateral line to see what was going on. The lunch lady was tearing open boats trying to find him but was going in the wrong direction, everyone had completely left the scene but he still couldn't find Sam and Tucker was in the same boat he was in. 'Wait what?'

Looking to his left he saw Tucker recording everything from a doorway. Danny knocked on the floor getting Tucker's attention. He stopped recording and crawled over. "Dude what are you gonna do we can't let her abuse meat like that."

"Of course that's what you care about. Look I'm going to get her attention and get out to the ocean."

"Are you crazy based on what we've gathered...Actually, I don't think we have recorded how hard you can punch. But I still don't think It'll be enough to beat that."

"Then I'll just be a little sneaky," Danny said with a smirk as he took off his clothes. Tucker's eyes were then drawn to his pants.

"What's up with the skin tight pants?"

"Gift from Dad and I think this might have just solved my clothing problem. If I die out there you were the best friend I guy could have." Standing up Danny pressed the button on his belt and his pants shifted to there shirt and kilt form.

Running outside he instantly gained the attention of the Lunch lady. "There you are, now hold still this will only take a moment!" She charged at him.

"No thanks, I doubt you could beat me any way you old hag!" That got the perfect reaction out of her but he had already reached the water and changed his form the moment he jumped. He instantly took off swimming as fast as he could, looking back he saw this was a bit unnecessary as she was struggling to catch him. 'Good.' He dived.

The lunch Lady stopped and looking in all directions looking for him but saw only the abyss. A chill passed over her for a second as she heard nothing but her own breathing. "Where did you go come out coward!" She got nothing but an echo as a reply.

Danny who was blending into the darkness gave a toothy grin as he stalked her swimming lazily around her as she failed to notice him every time. She was so busy looking for him she failed to realise she was sinking further down. Now in darker but not black water, Danny had a perfect advantage.

The moment she had her back turned to him he struck with a punch coming at seventy kilometres an hour to the back of the head. She howled and turned to where the attack came from but Danny had already blended back into the ocean. He struck again at her stomach with the same result, he repeated the process hitting her in multiple places but focused mainly on her head.

The lunch lady became enraged at her invisible attack and bolted to the surface, howling loudly Danny caught a moment of the open jaw with the lunch lady inside. Danny remembered his training with Sam and a smile formed on his face as he remembered the technique Sam told him all sharks use.

Ambush. Closing his eyes he focused solely on using his lateral line as most sharks fought blind anyway. Feeling the serpent above him he scanned it for a heartbeat in its head as that was where the lunch lady was. Locking on he kept himself invisible as possible as he swam closer to her.

Only when he was certain that it would be impossible not to see him did he strike. Charging with all his speed he threw an uppercut so strong he went through the meat monster and struck the lunch lady in the stomach so hard he winded her and pushed her out of the beast.

Still trying to recover and feeling the role of a predator a little too much Danny grabbed the lunch lady and sunk his teeth into her shoulder with enough force to crack bones. "AAAAHHH! You little brat!" The taste snapped Danny out of his short instinct confusion making him push off the lunch lady and almost throw up.

"Oh man, that's a bad taste." This act cost him as the meat reassembled itself wrapping tightly around him. "Ah too tight." He choked.

"Don't worry deary, THE PAIN WILL ONLY LAST FOR A MOMENT!" She screamed in rage as the meat became a giant humanoid figure with both its hands around Danny. "Now perish!" Danny closed his eyes waiting for a crushing force.

Nothing. He opened one eye to see two enormous tentacles stopping the hands from closing, looking up he saw the entire meat monster was wrapped up in tentacles of the same size. But most interesting was the large arm locked around its neck.

"I would much prefer if you didn't do that, otherwise there wouldn't be a reason to stop me from killing you." Danny smiled as he heard Sam's voice.

At the sight of her situation, the lunch lady became dumbstruck. "A-a-a-a Dark Ancient C-cecaelia, how? You're kind only appear every two thousand years!" This was new to Danny.

"Then you obviously aren't keeping up with the dates. Your fight is with me now. But first, tell me were your matron is it's obvious you couldn't kill him otherwise he or she would've run out of power for you to use."

The lunch lady struggled but it was fruitless. "He's in the basement, locked in one of the containers." She smiled. "And if you care for your pilot so much to can go get him!" the monster exploded and reformed outside of sam's tentacles. Holding Danny firm she threw him with all of her strength.

"AAAAHHHH!" Was all he yelled as he became airborne the lunch lady laughed at his misfortune.

"You're gonna regret that," Sam said with malice.

* * *

Jack and Maddie ran onto the scene of the crime, confirmed reports of monsters we're not going to be missed by them. "What did we tell em mads!?"

"Cryptids exist!" she said enthusiastically.

"Did they believe us?!"

"No!"

"Well, that changes today! Now let's go get us a monster!" Running to the shore they were just in time to see an object crash behind some beached boats. "Quick Maddie!" Running over the looked past the boat to see...there son Danny wearing his new pants. "Danny what are you doing out here?"

"I….Um?"

"Where are you looking for monsters with the pants I gave you last night?"

"Well, I."

"This is the proudest I've ever been I could almost cry, in fact, I think I might, Ahhhh!" He wrapped Danny in a bear hug. "You are gonna make a fine hunter one day son!" He said bawling his eyes out. "This is cause for celebration, here son take this." Jack handed Danny a wrist-mounted Fenton net gun.

"Dad, what am I gonna do with this?"

"Simple Danny boy just find the monster and fire that at it and the net will take care of the rest." At this moment a loud splash was heard at the shoreline. Everyone's heads snapped to see Sam wrestling the meat monster.

The lunch lady managed to headbutt sam getting a strong reaction from Danny. "Sam!" She retorted by wrapping her tentacles around the monster and pulling against it. Danny remembered Sam had large barbs on her suction cups which was tearing the monster apart.

"Sam?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, yeah I thought I saw her over there." He pointed away from the fight.

"We don't just stand there go get her." He didn't need to be told twice. Running behind some debris he changed his suit into the shirt design and attached the net gun to the top of his wrist with his fin sticking out the side of his forearm.

"Hope this works." Jumping into the water Danny swam into the chaos which was now underwater. Every advance Sam made ended up with the monster losing more of itself.

"Just give up already even an amateur can see you're going to lose," Sam said.

"Never I've held control of the cafeteria for sixty years and am not going to let you take it away from me." She flailed wildly at Sam who simply punched her hard enough to expose her. Seeing his chance Danny swam down and punched her to the seafloor which wasn't very deep. "YOU!"

"Yes." He took aim with the net gun. "Me." He fired a triangle shaped net at the lunch lady instantly ensnaring her but what he didn't see coming was the amount of volts that was pumped into the lunch lady which shocked her until she fainted. "Well, that was a bit of a shock." He smiled at his unintended pun turning to Sam who didn't share his humour.

Arms folded and frowning she clearly was not amused. "Just pick her up this isn't finished yet." Danny did as he was told and followed sam as she slowly turned back into her human form changing her kelp tank top into an improvised dress. "By the way good job out there that was impressive."

"Thanks and where were you?"

"Transforming mine takes longer than yours remember. I like your shirt with how you included my symbol on the back did you do that just for me." She teased.

"Well, I….Yeah I thought you would appreciate it." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I do it tells me you're fully committed to helping me and that you consider me a close friend as people who hide their marks are usually ashamed of who they serve." Danny laughed nervously at that.

Sam raised her now human arm and the clothes she was wearing before shot into her hands seemingly from nowhere, in an act so quick Danny had to blink just to see what happened. Sam had somehow taken her kelp dress of while putting her other clothes on in a space of half a second.

Ignoring that for the moment Danny turned back into a human and switched his shirt into pants and began hauling the lunch lady onto land where they ran into Tucker. "So that's it, you guys won?" They nodded.

"Yep and as of now her territory is now mine, all thanks to Danny." She smiled at Danny making him blush.

"Well what are we going to do with her I mean I can exactly give her to my parents who know what they'd do to her," Sam responded by grabbing the net.

"You leave that to me. I'll go free her master then he'll find something to do with her. In the meantime find your clothes and rest up I fill you in with everything later. Thanks again, Danny." She took the net off and hauled the much larger woman over her shoulder like she was carrying a sack of flower.

The two boys just stood there watching as she walked away. "Well I guess the one take away from this is that the town now knows you're parents aren't crazy." Tucker finished as they walked off.

* * *

 **AN: There we go, don't worry from this point on I will write this story how I want to write it with minor references to the main story. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny was sleeping soundly in his room as you would expect from any regular teenager at five in the morning.

Tap tap tap

He shifted slightly in his bed.

TAP tap tap

He rolled over trying to drown out the sound.

TAP TAP TAP

He shot up and turned to his window ready to punch whatever was at his window. He focused for a moment as his gaze cleared. The figure tapping on his window was. "A snake?" Squinting further he finally saw it. "Wait that's one of Sam's tentacles."

Walking over to his window he saw Sam circling his house. The moment he saw her she made a 'come here' Sign with her hand.

"She has to be crazy. If my parents are awake who knows how they'll react. Dammit, Sam." Acting quickly he threw his pyjamas off and slipped into his jumpsuit/pants. Tiptoeing downstairs he made sure not to make a racket he finally made it to his front door.

Just as he was about to open it the door flew open revealing Jack, Danny nearly had a heart attack. "Uhh, hey Dad what are you…." Jack covered Danny's mouth.

"Danny keep it down you'll scare away the cryptids." Danny was confused. "I'm testing their intelligence with the Fenton Fisher, a fishing rod with an extra strong line that they can't break once I get a bite we'll have ourselves full blown proof."

Danny knew this was inevitable, ever since the town had seen the Mermaid attack the school his parents had finally gotten the recognition they deserved. The only problem was this was going straight to their heads as they began doing any test that came into their heads to discover more about their adversary even if it wasn't rational. "And you think this will work."

"If they are really smart then, of course, they'll attack the infamous Fenton and if not then maybe they'll just take the bait. I Jack Fenton will not stop until this method shows results." He declared casting the line into the water. It wasn't two seconds before he felt a cramp. "Though I never said anything about a toilet break, hold this Danny I'll be back before you know it."

When he went inside Danny felt the line tug. Holding on tight he slowly reeled what he caught in. When he brought it to the surface he snickered at what he saw. Sam was using the indestructible Fenton line as floss. "Morning Danny, what are you doing with this?"

He snorted. "Well, actually my dad is using this line to try and catch Cryptids in a way it worked though not the way he intended."

"Well, I'm grateful for that." She pulled on the line removing seaweed from her teeth. "That's been stuck in my mouth for hours merman that's a relief." Snapping out of his amusement he turned to the matter at hand.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you I need to make sure you've got the skills to be reliable should something dangerous happen."

"Fine but why are you here like that?"

"Like what?"

"In your Cecaelia form what if someone sees you and freaks out or worse my parents see you?"

"Then they'll have seen me I'll be gone before they could react anyway."

"That's not good enough Sam why couldn't you text me or something?"

"I'm still trying to understand that, for example apparently Technology and water don't mix." Danny's eye twitched. "What? I'm trying at least."

Danny just sighed. "Look if you're gonna come here at least be in your human form I don't want you and my parents to get off to a rough start." he pleaded.

"Ok, I promise. A rough start with your parents? Does this mean we're a couple?" If it was possible for a human to sweat vapour Danny was doing a pretty good impression.

"Of course not what gave you that idea?!" Sam laughed at his reaction.

"I was reading about how humans interact with each other and it said that if a boy introduces a female friend to his parents it's a silent way of telling them that he is dating her."

"We'll don't believe everything you read because that sound like it was written by a three-year-old."

"Wow, you guys right books that well that young?" Danny couldn't tell if she was joking or not. He didn't get the chance as one of her tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him into the water.

The moment his transformation ended he spoke in rage. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Getting to your training we were wasting time." She bolted to the open ocean with Danny still wrapped up. "You're not going to get stronger standing and talking." She pointed.

Danny just sighed. "Fine you win will you let me swim now?" Her answer was to throw him out into the ocean. "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Only if you can catch your breath." She smirked evilly.

Meanwhile, Jack returned to the front porch to see Danny missing. "Ah, teenagers so impatient." He said sitting down to begin his fishing spree.

* * *

Lancer was currently droning on about Shakespeare in English but to ensure that his teaching wasn't going to waste he made sure his class was thoroughly involved. Turning around he looked at the students trying to stay awake seeing if he could find a weak link.

To his surprise, he spotted Daniel Fenton completely asleep on his desk even drooling. He just sighed. "Mr Fenton?" No response. "Mr Fenton!" He shot up.

"Here sir!" The class giggled at his antics.

"Is my lesson borning enough to put you to sleep?"

"If I say no are you going to make me prove it?"

"Just try to stay awake for this next part." He finished annoyed. "As you all know you have sports coming up and this time we are giving you the choice of selecting what you would prefer to do."

"Does that mean we can skip on the things we don't like?"

"Is this compulsory?"

"Can we recommend a sport?"

"Do we have any protection against the Mermaids?"

"What's for lunch?"

"I wasn't finished, people." He grunted. "You will be able to pick one sport for the first semester and either stick to it for the second or switch to another. The cost of the sport will vary if no sport is selected then you will be restricted to school sports as even the most academic of you require exercise, healthy body healthy mind people."

Danny would argue against that if he had the energy. He looked over at Sam who just smirked at him. All his muscles were on fire and he was still trying to catch his breath he had never worked so hard in his life. But he wasn't about to tell Sam this for fear she would do it again this afternoon.

"As for the recent Mermaid incident the authorities are on high alert for anything that could become a serious threat and so far we had received no word of any threat nearby. Please fill your forms in by the end of the week as competition could leave you missing out." Lancer finished as the bell rang.

Walking out of class Tucker confronted Danny. "Dude, what happened? Falling asleep in class is something only the people who think they're cool do."

"Well I wouldn't but Sam woke me up pretty early for a workout and didn't give me a chance to recover."

"You're damn right I don't care how lucky you were with the lunch lady you're not going to get off as easy with every other threat. So help you with that I've made a schedule to ensure you don't win by luck."

"Hey speaking of the Lunch lady what did you do with her?" Tucker asked.

"I went and found her master and he wasn't too pleased so he banished her from his sights and now we have a new cafeteria chef." As they walked through the door of the cafeteria they were greeted by a bulky man with an impressive moustache.

"Lunch is served young ones and you can give your thanks to Miss Manson for the change in menu." Everyone grew worried at that but thankfully the menu they were greeted with did contain meat and vegetable varieties.

"If I couldn't get rid of the meat I made sure that the school would only use meats approved by companies that prevented animal cruelty." This seemed to satisfy everyone and so the everyday high school life continued.

Now at their table, the obvious question came about. "So what are you guys gonna do for sports?" Danny asked.

"Well hear me out on this one Danny but I think I might wanna try dance," Tucker answered.

Danny blanked out for a moment. "I'm sorry you'll have to say that again because it sounded like you just said you wanted to try dance."

"You heard right, look Danny we all know that most girls love to dance and the only thing they love more then that is a man who can dance. We both know that I'm definitely no good when it comes to singing."

"Thank you for finally figuring that out I only told you five hundred times."

"But my potential in dance is yet to be explored. Plus I know every other sport I'm totally going to fail at and it is always healthy to try new things." He finished.

"Fine, you've made your point. Sam?"

"I really don't know any sport can you just pick one that I can tag along with and not look like an idiot." He nodded and looked through the list. 'Let's see we've got football, basketball and baseball I'll rule out because I stink at all those...hmmm.'

"Hey, do you wanna do something at the beach?"

"Yeah that could work if something shows up then we can quickly get into our element plus I'll feel a little closer to home. But can you make it so that we don't go in the water a lot someone might notice something's up." She had a point looking back at the list one option caught his eye.

"Hey, how about beach volleyball?" He asked.

"What's that?" he handed her the list to let her decide. "Yeah, that sounds perfect." She agreed. 'That's good now that we have this organised I wonder if they include mixed teams?' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that it was an option. 'Cool so now I get an entire two periods on Tuesday with Sam on the beach, in her swim wear….'

Danny froze as he realised his mistake. 'No come on now it's not like I'm doing this to get closer to Sam that's something Tucker would do.' He looked up to see Tucker smirking at him. 'Holy crap he saw my play before I even knew I had one this is bad.'

"Uh, are you sure maybe there's something else we can do?" He tried.

"No way the more I read this the more fun it sounds." Tucker snorted at Danny's face. 'Great just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, I have to unconsciously set up with Sam.' He internally screamed.

"Going for surfing again come on Star are you sure you don't wanna change things up a bit." Sam's ears twitched when she heard that. Looking over she saw the A-listers discussing their choices. "Just because you dominate at that sport doesn't mean some variety is going to change that."

Sam noticed that a large number of people also eavesdropping on the conversation. "Hey, guys who's Star?"

Tucker was quick to answer. "Star Guinevere is a big-time A-lister she started out as Paulina's satellite but tried to find a way to get a bigger spotlight. That was when she decided to rekindle her love for surfing and damn did she make an impression." He finished by pointing at a trophy cabinet.

Curious Sam walked over and saw that there were three school surfing champion trophies and one all schools champion trophy all belonging to Star. "Wow, she's committed."

"Yeah and these are just the school trophies, you should see the ones she wins outside of school," Danny said standing next to her.

"One question." Danny looked at Sam. "What's surfing?" Danny almost lost his footing.

"Right I forget we're worlds apart. Surfing….I'd probably give an unjust statement do you wanna see how Star does it at the end of school?" Sam thought for a moment.

"Sure why not."

* * *

Sitting comfortably under the palm trees at one of Amity parks most well-known beaches was Sam and Danny watching Star and her other surfing friends, and they were less than impressed. "So does surfing consist of grabbing an oval-shaped board going out into the water and doing nothing?"

"No surfing requires waves," Danny said

"And a large amount of skill, also foods ready," Tucker added giving them the food they ordered.

"Well, this turned out great now what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked munching on her veggie roll.

"Well we could go for a swim ourselves or Danny could teach you how to play beach volleyball." Danny shot Tucker a look.

"Sure that sounds alright, come on Danny," Sam said walking to the shore.

"I'm gonna get you for this," Danny growled.

"Good, then you can help me when I get a date."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. I don't like Sam that way."

"Sure you don't, I'm gonna go to the food bar some babes just showed up there and I'm feeling lucky after all good things happen to people who do good deeds." He elbowed Danny lightly.

He didn't get the chance to argue as Sam gave him the hurry up. She was wearing a purple bikini with her top leaving her neck and mid shoulders exposed only and her bottom half coming down to her mid-thigh but left her abs exposed. School regulations and all that prevented her from exposing more but she would die before admitting that she was embarrassed about showing more than she intended.

"Ok, so the basic rules are that there are two people on each team and on each side. The goal is to get this ball to touch the ground on the other side. However, if you get the ball out of bounds it the other teams point. We have to get to twenty-one points to win a set and win two sets to win the match. You with me?"

"Yeah sounds good can we play and learn while we do this? Because no offence but your explanation is really boring." Danny smirked.

"Ok we'll start I'll serve." Getting ready on both sides Danny lined up the shot taking the shot it flew gracefully over the net. Sam was quick to react jumping up she hit the ball with a palm straight back over the net.

Smashing into the ground deflating the ball and leaving a crater. Danny held a shocked expression at the ground. "Is it my point?" Sam shyly asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's definitely your point but we're gonna have to limit the amount of strength you put into these passes otherwise the schools going to charge us for property damage." Sam looked frustrated. "Don't worry that why we're doing this you'll get the hang of it." She smiled at him.

It was a few minutes later but Tucker finally arrived. "Hey, guys how's the training going?"

"Sam's coming around I think by the end of the day she will refrain from pulverising the other teams face in with the volleyball." Danny joked.

"Yeah, this game is actually pretty fun can't wait to see how the competition stands up," Sam said. Looking at the surf she still saw no waves. "Still no waves what's up with that?"

"I know right it's weird enough as it is but what's really weird is that Star is still here likes she expecting something. I mean she's a professional so she should be a natural at identifying whether the surf is good or not." Tucker explained.

"Yeah, she should. She always checks the news and downloads apps to help her find the best surf conditions, so why would they just go flat now?" Danny asked. He then saw Sam thinking hard. "You don't think it's because of a Mer do you?"

"It's possible but I can't see the need to make a beach calm. But there's only one way to find out. Danny do you have your gear?"

"No, I thought the legs would stand out considering I'm only wearing board shorts and a rashie, plus I left the net gun at home."

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way, assuming there is anything."

"Wait what are you gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"Make some waves." walking up to her chest in water Sam looked to make sure no one was watching then began her spell.

Meanwhile with Star. "I don't get this, the beach has never been this flat ever. What's worse is that this was supposed to be when the surf was high."

"Just face it Star we can't trust technology." one of her buddies said.

"I know that but I came here on instinct I know there should be something starting soon," Star said turning to face them.

"We've been out here for nearly an hour, if we don't get some waves soon I'm calling it quits." Another one said.

"Alright fine," Star said looking down at her board. At this time she noticed a large shadow coming up behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw what had to be a three-meter wave. "Duck dive now!"

Barely making it in time her group just managed to dive underneath the wave. Coming back up Star couldn't help but laugh. "Well I don't know where it came from but we go waves now."

Sam feeling pretty smug at this point took a step and admired her handy work. Her two friends joined her. "You know keep pulling stunts like this and you'll get so popular we won't be able to get near you," Danny said.

"Yeah, right you'll find that I don't like being in a crowd." Sam retorted, looking closely she admired Stars skills surfing almost a little jealous. "That really is impressive, look at that, she just gained air and is still on her board."

"Yeah, she's a natural. Do you wanna swim or keep watching?"

"I'll watch, until I'm sure there's no threat then I'll swim." They accepted her decision and waited.

Time passed and soon Danny was starting to think Sam was being a bit superstitious with everything as nothing seemed to be going wrong. "Well, would you look at that no trouble ah well what are we going to do now?" Tucker jinxed.

No sooner did he say that did Danny's lateral line go haywire. Out of the sea spray came a pale blue Mer that was Danny's size but was leaving a rather big impression. "You dare wake me, the Box mer and with eroding waves destined to make my creations a hideous circle?! I will not allow this!" He yelled and suddenly large chunks of square sandstone were thrown at the swimmers.

Danny looked at Sam surprised to see she was facepalming. "Of course it had to be him."

"You know him?" Danny questioned.

"Who doesn't meet the most annoying mer in the seven seas the box mer, a fish that has some weird obsession with square objects. I guess I'm the unfortunate one to show him his place this time around." She grunted.

"Need help?"

"The moral support kind yes, come on, It'll be a while before I can help." She grabbed Danny and pulled him into the surf.

Star, on the other hand, wasn't having the best time as the projectiles launched at her missed and created more waves making it harder for her to stay on your board. "What is your deal what did we do to you." She said in frustration.

"I have been resting for quite some time those who would interrupt it with waves and fun are enemies of me the Box mer." The mer began to aim a block specifically at Star making her hold her breath. At the last second, another merman coat hanger the angry mer.

"Will you chill out it's not our fault you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Danny commented as he threw the box mer some feet away.

Recovering from the fall he shot up in rage. "You dare attack the box Mer you will know my wrath!" He summoned more boxes around him and sent them crashing into the water causing a minor Tsunami.

Danny swam underneath the waves and swam up face to face with the mer. Angry at his antics Danny clenched his fist and threw it at the box mer's face. Halfway through the punch, he felt an amazing energy course through his arm.

The moment of impact all the energy was released as blue flames exploded from his fist burning the box mer. "AHHH it burns!"

"What the heck?" Danny just stared at his flame-covered hand feeling no heat but a rush of energy.

"Impressive but it will not be enough to beat the Box…" At this point, a giant fist came and punched him into the ocean. "I WILL Return!" He yelled as his momentum carried him further away.

With the attack over before it began Danny become interested in his fiery hands. "What's going on here?" Danny asked himself.

"Yes, I knew your kind hadn't lost the ability," Sam said in minor excitement. "To use magic that is."

"What do you mean?"

"A long time ago humans were capable of using magic specifically fire-based magic. But then you guys grew afraid of it and hunted down everyone who used it."

"Ok, but how am I using it now?"

"Well, it's stated that using magic is almost instinctive for us maybe that helps." Danny seemed to think that was reasonable. "This is a good thing fire is one of the few elements I can't wield so you've just become at least a hundred times more useful." That made him smile.

"...Star….star…" Danny's ear twitched hearing that. Getting closer to the surface he heard the commotion. "Where are you! Star!"

"She hasn't come back!"

"Where are the lifeguards!"

"There on the other side of the beach!"

Danny's heartbeat increased at the sound of his classmate's absence. His eyes darted everywhere looking for any trace of her but he found nothing. "Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Star's missing I think she's gone under." Closing his eyes he used his lateral line to sense everything around him. People struggling to get out of the water, fish swimming frantically, crabs hiding and a limb body sinking further every second…. "That's her!" He yelled.

Flicking his eyes open he rushed to where she was. Finally seeing her he grew worried, she was bleeding from the head and clearly unconscious. There wasn't a second to lose scooping her up in his arms he rushed to the surface. "Danny where are you taking her!"

"The beach where else?"

"You could be exposed there." He finally got to the surface but Sam remained under. "Quick there's a cove over there." Danny saw so fast he might as well have already been there.

Putting a finger underneath her nose he realised she wasn't breathing. "Sam she not breathing I don't know CPR!"

"Here let me." Focusing on her power Sam managed to make the water in her lungs come out of her mouth. The result was instant as Star began hacking and coughing up any remaining water.

Star felt weak she could barely feel her body as every breath she took felt like fire. Opening her eyes a blurry vision of a person's face was what she saw. Focusing she soon realised this person wasn't a human face.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

"Uhhhh….Yeah, ow!" She grabbed her head.

"Take it easy you took a nasty hit."

"Where am I?" She moaned painfully as Danny place her on the shore.

"Still at the beach you went under after the...box mer attacked you. You should be fine your friends are just over the hill, I gotta go." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He paused. "Who are you?" Danny froze not sure how to react to that.

"Star!?" A call from over the hill saved him, as he quickly darted away.

"No wait come back!" She tried but he was already gone.

"Star are you ok? Oh God, your head we'll get an ambulance."

"Do you remember anything? How'd you get here?" Her friends asked but all Star was interested in was the boy that saved her.

"I think I need to lie down before answering that." She said.

Danny meanwhile had swum back to Sam. "She safe?"

"Yeah, but she saw me as she was waking up, what if she takes it the wrong way?"

"You saved her life how could this go wrong."

"I don't know maybe the media will change this into a setup or something."

"You're overthinking this let's just focus on the important things first, we're going to be fighting a lot of small fries so your gonna need to be on top of your game wherever you go and if you need help call me."

"Do you know how to use a phone."

"I'm getting the hang of it but I'll have to teach you a spell to contact me now that I know you can use magic."

"Great more studying."

"Yeah, but you'll like it I promise. Come on we'll go to my place." She took off excitedly.

"Wait you have a house now?"

"Yeah come on invite Tucker I need to show you guys." She said as she disappeared into the distance leaving Danny to wonder about his decisions.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long I had final exams. But yeah I'm hoping to introduce different characters at different speeds I also hope you like what I did with Star, I'm also hoping to give Tucker a more useful role in the future and teaser just because I said Vlad wouldn't be the main villain doesn't mean I'm not going to include him.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Danny and Tucker were currently on their jetboards heading to Sam's address. Tucker was constantly staring at his PDA to make sure they were going in the right direction while Danny made sure he didn't run into anything.

It was currently seven at night, the boys had to rush past there homework in order to meet Sam in time but when one was near the top of the school and the other could find the answers he needed through the quickest way possible it wasn't hard. "So what do you think Sam got?" Tucker asked.

"Hopefully something discreet the last thing Sam needs is to stand out even more."

"I'll say, have you seen the conspiracy around her Cecaelia form?"

"The what now?"

"The idea that Sam is a goddess who is taking revenge on those who wronged her. She caused quite the scene at school which lead people to think that she's calypso incarnate."

"Who's calypso?"

"A sea goddess I think I'm not big on mythology and I'm using my PDA as a GPS at the moment."

"Fine does it say anything about me?"

"Sort of, it makes mention that her shadow comes to life and destroys her enemies but that could mean anything."

"How long have you known about this? It almost sounds as if you're making this up as you go."

"Believe it or not the A-listers popularised it guess it shows the crazy power they have. Wait a second you saved Star right, oh man that is definitely going to be on the next update."

Danny just groaned. 'Maybe the media will change this into a set up' the words echoed to him "How are they getting all of this anyway the beach was deserted when we were fighting?"

"Wow, you have your priorities in tack. The beach was still crawling with teens from the school and they recorded as much as they could, don't worry no one saw you or sam transform." Danny breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Hey, are we almost there?"

"We should be just about….here!" Tucker looked up and paled while Danny fell off his board due to shock.

The house, no, Mansion in front of them put the A-listers and even the Mayor's home to shame with how large and well kept it was. Not only that it was one of the few homes in Amity Park that were supported by a small batch of land (these house's costed extra) and to top everything off this had been bought by a teenager something that was guaranteed to raise eyebrows.

The two went ashore still not believing there eye's. "Is she mad! This is so reckless she'll earn the attention of so many people." The house was two stories in height and had a fairly old design with a few modern touches here and there like a steel roof.

"Well, Sam is a big girl, unlike most people she actually needs this space." Tucker reasoned.

"This is still big even for her true form you could fit ten of her in this house and still have room left over for our entire English class," Danny said slightly panicked.

"You done? Because I'd like to see what's inside the beast." Tucker deadpanned.

Danny just grunted and gave him the go ahead. Tucker walked up and didn't even get a chance to knock a third time before the door swung open and two hands yanked both of them inside.

"Whoa man!" Tucker fell over at the unexpected movement.

"Sorry but I just really wanted to show you guys, I was getting kind of impatient and when you showed up I couldn't help myself," Sam said a bit hyped up.

"Sam, don't you think something like this is a bit big?" Danny said a little dazed from Sam's action.

"Maybe for you but being in a human form for me is really restricting and I like to have enough space to stretch every now and then."

Ok fine but won't this cause some people to become suspicious of you?"

"I thought so too but then I saw how many features this place has, it's like a secret base come on," Sam said giddily as she gestured the two to follow her. The boys just shrugged and followed her.

She opened a pair of doors to the centre of the house revealing a large room. "I was thinking this place could be so many different things like a dance floor, storage room or even if need be a civilian panic room."

"Why would you need a panic room?" Tucker asked.

"Mer territory fights get out of hand underwater, above water they redefine chaotic. So a lot of people would be in danger unless they were in here." She quickly moved on upstairs, opening a door Tucker almost cried.

"Sweet mother I always dreamed of it but I never thought it was real." He exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"It's just a computer room I didn't think it was that impressive," Sam said a little bored.

"Are you kidding this room has more computer power to it than most military bases. In order to operate this, you would need…" Tucker's eyes bulged as he came to a realisation. Dropping to his knees he assimilated a begging stance. "Will you please make me your chair guy."

"Uhh, what?" Sam said confused.

"It's what Tucker refers to sidekicks in comic books that act as the person who finds information about an adversary or conduct searches so that they always know where the villain is." Sam still looked confused. "In other words, he could hack into multiple systems around the city and give us an advantage."

"Oh well, in that case, yeah sure go for it." Tucker laughed in joy as he hugged a monitor.

"How is it that we can turn into fish and you're the weird kid?" Danny asked rhetorically. After they managed to drag Tucker out of the Tuck lab (as he declared it) they moved on to the other room upstairs.

Which was a medical room. "This is going to be the first time I take territory for myself so I wanted to be ready for anything."

"Sam most people who say that usually get first aid kits there is enough medical crap in here to reattach limbs."

"Good to know what I bought was worth it." That wasn't the point of what Danny was trying to say but before he could argue Sam dragged them back downstairs. "The other rooms upstairs are just a simple bedroom and bathroom down here there is also a kitchen, library and a lounge room. But this is the main feature why I bought this place."

Walking to her library she found a bible and pushed it in until she heard a click. The bookshelf slid out of the way revealing a small elevator. "A secret room?!" Tucker yelled. "You've really picked well Danny." Tucker teased.

"Shut up!" Danny and Sam said at exactly the same time making Tucker smirk.

The ride was short but the tension in the air was thick thanks to Tucker's remark. By the time it was over both Sam and Danny rushed to get out first running into each other and falling on top of each other. "Wow, would you look at that you're already falling for each other like a couple of lovebirds."

"We're not lovebirds!" The shouted at the same time again. The glanced at each other and quickly got off each other before glaring at Tucker, who at this point was having a lot of fun being right.

The room was dark and was very large because of the echo in the room. The light from the elevator provided some light but not enough and their eyes just couldn't adjust (excluding Sam). Sam walked over to a wall to the left and flick a switch.

The entire room lit up in a second revealing a fully tiled room and in the middle was an underground Olympic sized swimming pool. At the end of the pool was a projector that created a screen over three hundred inches in length. "Sam? What is this place?" Tucker asked.

"This is something special. I made this place just for us to hang out and that sort of thing. Plus this was kinda the main reason I bought this place." She answered rubbing her wrist.

"Sam this is….how do I put this, Awesome!" Danny said. "I would have thought I was too old for a spy base but apparently not." he laughed making sam smile.

"Glad you like it." She said almost timidly. "But the main reason I brought you here, Danny, is because I need you to understand more about my world and your new powers, so to do that I brought some books that will help you understand. They're around the massage chairs at the screen."

"Ha, you have more to study sucks to be you, Danny...Wait powers?" Tucker asked

"Yeah I somehow punched fire out of my fists today….that was blue….and I did it underwater." Tuckers jaw dropped.

"So get over there and learn about yourself, and if you need me I'll be right here," Sam said diving into the pool. The two ran over and sat in a massage chair immediately turning it on.

"Ahh man, my tight shoulder is being fixed as we speak." Tucker moaned.

"You could just stretch it you know?"

"Read your stupid books I'm relaxing my mind." Danny just rolled his eyes.

'Ok let's see here.' Looking at the four books Sam picked out for him he began to think which one he should read. 'Species of the deep ocean, history of the abyssal zone, A beginners guide to magic and How to be a pilot….I think I'll start with the species book.'

Tucker was flicking through the channels list drooling in the process. "I think Sam has every channel on the planet here including every streaming service, why didn't you tell me you were waiting for the perfect catch I could have helped you find her."

Danny rubbed his forehead. "Just shut up and watch your infinite TV."

Opening the book he found the contents. 'Prey class, Rogue class, Mer class, leviathan class, Misc class. Must be a wide variety.' Flipping over he found the instructions. 'To use this book simply find the infobox to get the basic facts about the current creature Eg. Name: Size: Threat level: Low-catastrophic Hazards: venomous-electric Location:'

Danny was becoming pretty interested in this book with everything was constructed he decided this would be a very informative read. 'The size of each creature will be compared to one of the most common creatures on earth, a human. That sounds reasonable." he started at prey class.

'Prey class are at the bottom of the food chain these creatures are generally considered pests or food source. Ok, let's have a look.' Skipping through he found some that just looked like large eels or deformed sharks but he soon came across a noticeable figure.

'Name: obsessed fish

Size: one point five meters

Threat level: low

Hazards: manipulation of certain objects

Location: everywhere.

Hold on this is the box mer… The obsessed fish pushes itself to be better than all others but always ends up coming off short. Deemed to be a major annoyance by all creatures they have yet to learn how to control themselves.'

'They are considered endangered as many of this species has been destroyed on sight by angering those around them. No such defences are needed however it is warned that you should scare these beings in a way they won't recover from, and ensure you never ignore them as they become violent otherwise.' Looking at the human outline to this fish he saw they were pretty much the same height.

A splash caught the boys attention, turning around they saw Sam in her true form lying against the edge of the pool. "Hey, Tucker do you think you can find a good story? I see this thing play moving pictures but they were all dull to me."

"Sure what are you into?"

"Do you humans have anything that makes you quiver in fear because the last time I saw humans you only told such things if they were warnings."

"The world has changed a lot since then and to show you we'll watch the dead teacher franchise as it has pretty much all the gore we need." Sam looked to Danny to see if he agreed.

"That's more B-list material why not show her alien or something that is actually scary."

"But I was going to warm her up to stuff like that," Tucker argued.

"Remember who you're talking to Tuck her presence made you faint remember." Sam beamed with pride hearing that, Tucker just sulked. "Also are you comfortable like that Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the position you're in doesn't look very comfortable."

"Maybe not to you but to me, it feels like I'm laying down so don't worry." She smiled at him making him quickly look away. "Find anything interesting in the books I gave you yet."

"Ah well, I identified the box mer."

"That's good we'll be running into a lot of creatures of his level around this place so much so that my presence in this town might inspire a new type of whale watching. They're pretty easy to beat but others require a certain method in order to beat. Keep it up I need to see how your species has improved in horror stories." Sam said becoming fascinated in the movie.

Danny nodded and kept looking at the book. Flipping through the chapter he found very little difference 'All these creatures seem to be of the same danger level so I'll move forward.'

'Rouge class creatures are dangerous as they will likely attack anything and everything that approaches them with varying degrees of intelligence, some even possess the ability to use magic.'

Danny flipped through finding images that he found to be much more intimidating. 'This looks familiar

Name: lurist

Size: one point seven meters

Threat level: moderate

Hazards: sly tongue

Location: Coast of France is common.'

'This species is known for its ability to lower its victims into a false sense of security before attacking, it bears a high resemblance to an angler fish and is often portrayed as a two-faced being attacking when least expected.'

"This is definitely the lunch lady."

"AHHH!" Danny threw the book in the air out of fright. Looking back he saw that Sam was the one who yelled because the movie scared her. "Ok, that's definitely scarier."

Tucker chuckled. "Didn't know you yelled so loud when you're scared sam you must be really jumpy." He smirked making Sam growl.

"That was just me yelping you'll know when I scream because your ear will bleed." She threatened. Tucker didn't look convinced but a warning glace from Danny made him gulp.

Danny went back to the book and instantly found something that peeped his interest.

'Size twelve centimetres

what the heck?' Instantly darting for an explanation his result was something he did not expect. 'This species has been renowned for its expert engineering skills capable of creating mech suits that if made correctly can place them in a very high danger rating.'

"So Sam some of your kind know how to make machines?" Danny was curious because if this was true then why was she having so much trouble understanding technology.

"We're not savages Danny, however, some species that can develop technology usually end up relying on it as it gives them the upper hand in a fight. Why, what species are you looking at?"

"Uhh... Archimedes Hunter."

"Yeah, they make suits to try and make themselves bigger and more deadly, a good thing too because they are considered a delicacy in the ocean," Sam replied nonchalantly, Danny just nodded.

Seeing pretty much the same thing and not having a lot of patience Danny decided to go to the Mer class. 'Mer class consists of the majority of the population as they have both the intelligence and the magical ability necessary to survive and even thrive.'

Flipping through he soon found what he thought didn't exist but did.

'Name: Phantom Shark

Size: two meters

Threat level: Very high

Hazards: shark senses, razor-sharp teeth, uses rare magic.'

Location: Trenches

Danny smiled as it felt like he was looking at a mirror of himself.

'This must be what I am. One of the more rare creatures this species can be bred from any two species and is said to be rarer than an albino. What makes this species special is its ability to use fire-based magic along with a multitude of other rarely seen magic. Due to its performance in fights, they are in high demand amongst matriarchs finding one would is a great pride for many.'

'Wow didn't see that coming. My species seems pretty interesting but what about sam's species where's hers?' Flicking through the mer class he noticed something odd about each species, they all seemed to be similar to humans in height. 'So why is Sam so big?'

He finally came to the Leviathan class 'Leviathan class are descendants of the true leviathan and are capable of producing large feats in both physical and magical areas, some even possess extraordinary mental capabilities.' Despite how interesting that sounds Danny was fully focused on finding Sam's species.

But even after going through the chapter he had no luck which left him with the misc class which simply stated that there was no order to put them in. He flipped three pages before he finally found what he was looking for.

'Name: Ancient Dark Cecaelia

Size: Varies

Threat level: Catastrophic

Hazards: Enormous strength, powerful magic, intelligent, vast weaponry, violent

Location: Volcanic vents

'Considered to be one of the greatest threats to all life the ancient dark cecaelia is a direct descended to the true leviathan. This is interesting as this species is can only be born from to of a Mer class and even possess traits of a mer rather than the monstrous forms of the Leviathan class.' Danny paused to look at Sam for a moment seeing that she was still distracted by the movie he continued.

'What separates it from other Mers is its size while most mers stop growing at the age of twenty this species is predicted to stop growing at the age of three hundred making it if it was allowed to grow to full size the largest creature in the world.' Danny turned to look at Sam again.

'She said she's one hundred and thirty-seven years old how much larger can she possibly get, but the way this book is describing her it's like telling me I'm sitting in the same room as a monster.'

'Throughout the years the ancient dark cecaelia has been responsible for multiple deaths and even extinctions of species worldwide. One only appears every thousand years and every time one has spread death and despair cover the earth as this creature ravages the land. If you ever come across this species do not engage it swim as fast as you can and pray it does not follow you.' Danny shut the book feeling like he had read enough of the book.

He began to think. 'I don't understand so far Sam hasn't been anything like what the book said. I mean if she was a different person then maybe I would see her in that light but…' Danny's eyes widened at a thought that came into his mind.

'...I am naturally intimidating makes a lot of creatures human or not swim away...That didn't feel weird did it...that's how much you mean to me.' Danny saddened when he realised that Sam might not have had the best childhood.

'Being judged before people get to know you, I thought I knew the pain of that but not to the point where people become scared of your presence.' He looked to Sam one more time looking closely he could sort of see that her smile was forced. 'Just how much do you value us, Sam.

He wasn't going to ask her tonight as Sam did actually seem to be enjoying herself. Looking at the other books he decided he would read 'How to be a pilot.' Opening the book he began to read what he thought was a huge instruction book.

The book actually started with congratulations as gaining the trust of Matron/Matriarch meant he had increased his survival rate. It then went into detail about how he should act accordingly depending on his relationship.

'Let's see here. Work relationship- is the relationship that is present when the pair is simply working together in order to improve each other's lives. Maybe but doesn't exactly sound like what Sam and I have.'

"Already on the next book Danny I didn't think you could read that fast," Sam said.

"Well it got sort of repetitive so I decided to move on." She nodded understanding and he went back to the book. 'Survival no slavery definitely not lovers….no friends close enough. Bonding with another mer/Leviathan is a great achievement as this means you have both protection and relief knowing your master cares for you.'

'To ensure your bond is strong you must always show that you are willing and able to assist them in any sort of way. While this is a given to ensure your relationship stays this way you must show that you are always there for your master whether they have experienced trauma, heartbreak or just general sadness they will need you most of all in there hour of need.'

'Help them so they can help you.' There was more but Danny had gotten the message looking over he saw that Sam was getting a bit tired looking at his watch he realised it was nearly eleven.

"Hey Sam Tuck and I have gotta get going soon it's getting close to midnight." She blinked slowly at him.

"Ok, that seems fair give me a second I'll change back." While she did that Tucker and Danny packed up with Danny taking the books for a more extensive read. When they all got to the elevator Danny then realised just how tired Sam was.

"Sam, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just worked a little hard today." She said with shaky legs. "Really I'm fine…" She said falling back, Danny caught her and realised she already feel asleep.

"Wow, out like a light when was the last time she slept?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure it was more than three days ago. We should probably put her to bed."

"Sure, I'll get her legs," Tucker said as they took her upstairs to where they thought her bedroom was, thankfully it was. There was just one thing out of proportion. "Did she stack six king-sized beds together?"

"I don't know let's just take her boots off and put her on her bed." Doing just that they took a step back. "Well, we can't just leave unannounced."

"Maybe we can write her a note." They nodded and as they looked for a note they noticed that Sam was shivering.

"Is she cold? I mean its room temperature and everything so that can't be right." Tucker examined.

Danny walked over to get a better look and was shocked at what he found. "Tuck she's crying," Danny whispered watching as she took short stuttered breaths.

Tucker was also a little shocked. "Why would she be crying? She was always this tough girl who wouldn't take nothing from nobody."

Danny then remembers what he read in the book. "Tuck I don't think she's had it easy."

"What do ya mean?"

"I read through this book and found Sam's species which is said to be one of the most dangerous species in the ocean and that people avoid her species because of the threat she poses. She's had it a lot rougher then what we've had Tuck." Tucker just looked at her sadly as she gripped harder on her pillow.

"Do you think she actually can go without sleeping for three days or she says that to hide the fact she hates sleeping."

"I don't know but as her friend, I can't leave her like this, but at the same time I don't wanna wake her up she needs to sleep." Looking at her face he noticed she was becoming a bit irritated at her tears.

He reached over to wipe them away, the moment he touched her face however she snapped. Her unconscious body grabbed Danny's arm and yanked him onto the bed where she proceeded to hug him like an overgrown teddy bear.

"...I need you...my pilot…" She murmured.

"S-Sam are you awake." she didn't respond as she rubbed her face on his chest making him shiver.

"...please...stay with me...I need you…" She murmured as her breathing calmed down. Now Danny was stuck Sam had technically ordered him to stay with her but at the same time, her death grip wouldn't allow him to move anyway.

"Great now what?" Danny asked.

"I guess you're sleeping here tonight." To experiment he moved close to try and move one of Sam's arms, she responded by growling deeper then any creature Tucker had ever heard making him jump back and Danny turn pale. "Definitely staying here."

"Yeah, that sound fine I'll see ya tomorrow then," Danny said nervously.

"Yeah, sure I'll tell your folks you had to stay back with sam for something I'll think of something...Uhh, night." He quickly left.

"Night." meanwhile Danny was left in bed with a girl he was still deciding what kind of relationship he had with her. Not willing to make the jump yet he took a deep breath. "As her friend and pilot, I guess I'll have to wait until morning." Taking out his phone he set an alarm and placed it on her bedside table.

Now left with Sam he was really worried about what to do, so he tried to get to sleep. "...pilot?..." Sam murmured. Or not.

"Y-yeah Sam?"

"I'm...uncomfortable...remove...our rags…" Danny became an embodiment of red hearing that.

"S-sam I can't do that you'd kill me when you woke up." She growled heavily making him shiver.

"...I can arrange that now...If you prefer…" She threatened. Danny's mind was moving at a million miles 'This isn't like sam at all if she heard the things she was saying she'd denied ever saying them, so why?'

Slowly moving he worryingly took his shirt off, Sam then motioned for him to do the same to her and he did so becoming red as a tomato in the process.

She was thankfully wearing a bra but that didn't help with Danny's mood especially now because the moment he removed her shirt she went straight back to hugging him. 'So soft, Dammit brain this is not the time to be thinking about that. Ok, I guess she either has a type of sleepwalking problem or is running on instinct.'

Sam just slept peacefully murmuring every now and then but didn't make any other movement to suggest she needed something else. Not seeing a way out of this Danny decided to make the best of it and wrapped his arms around her.

To his surprise this actually got a small purr like noise out of her 'I wonder if anyone has ever held her like this before.' Looking down he breathed a sigh of relief as she had a smile on her face. 'Who cares she's happy now and I'll worry out how she'll kill me in the morning.' He smiled to himself before closing his eyes.

Only an hour minute later did Sam wake up, however realising where she was she felt really happy knowing that her pilot was giving her the comfort that not even her parents provided her when she was younger, she went back to sleep taking advantage of every second.

 **AN: Sorry this took so long I have no excuse other than getting ready for Christmas, finding a job, reading a book and simply not feeling like it. Don't worry I will continue to write this I just need to get a few things straight. Other then that I hope you enjoyed the chapter I sort of feel like I'm forcing a relationship between Sam and Danny if this bothers you please let me know if not well I like hearing from you guys anyway.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A mother covered her mouth at the girl in her arms. She was shocked, horrified and devastated all at the same time, the tears stinging her eyes caught the attention of her lover.

"Palmer dear what's wrong is she not breathing?"

"No, Jeremy it's not that look." The father looked at his child and became aware of what his mate was stunned by. Sam, their little girl was an Ancient Dark Cecaelia.

Sam's memories blurred as she was now a little older barely an infant. She just jolted from a nightmare and was wondering if her parents could help her get back to sleep. What she received was not what she wanted.

"Sammy-kins you're becoming a big girl now and a soon a lady and ladies don't let anything frighten them now go back to sleep." Was her mother's reply.

She was left alone on the barren reef cold and frightened with only her arms to warm her. Her juvenile mind kept making monsters out of the shadows as she shivered trying to go back to sleep.

Her memories shifted again this time she was a few years from a prepubescent but she was swimming across some coral reefs that had many other mers around it. However, she noticed that everyone around her shunned away from her or would stop their sporting actives when she came near.

Some would even get physical with her. "Hell spawn, why don't you go back to whatever depths you crawled from." Were just some of the insults Sam received. Furious at the insults Sam was very active in fights and usually won.

The stares of others around her made her feel small, and the fact she was around their height didn't add any closure. The whispers all around her made her feel even worse as her world grew colder still.

Her memories shifted again now showing the people that once threatened her, move out of her way quickly. She had grown considerably larger making everyone around her seem dwarf-like. Not only that she had also demonstrated remarkable skill in magic, earning the attention of many strong mers across the ocean.

These beings sought to possess her power; make it their own and would strive to control her through any means. Her pride kept her from admitting she was scared or sad but she couldn't hide the truth from herself. She had few friends, the only family support came from her grandmother and she had never truly loved before.

The ocean was vast, the darkness that seemed to always torment her, so she would find relief in attacking random objects, swimming for hours on end and screaming/crying herself into sleep when no one was around.

Why was she treated like this? It was because of _What_ she was not _Who_ she was. And that truly made her feel more alone than anything in the world.

But that was when she felt it, a small but powerful warmth. It was there for a moment but she did not hesitate to grab it. Pulling it in she smiled with glee realising it was her pilot the one being who had sworn to always serve her but was also her best friend.

She felt comfort as she was held in his arms, even though she was larger than him his arms seemed to wrap around her heart and very soul. Finally giving her the love she desired all throughout her life she couldn't thank him enough.

She was suddenly pulled from her memories as a new day dawned. She was really warm and comfortable but only thanks to the object she was holding onto. Looking at the object she blushed heavily.

Memories of last night came back to her as she had realised she made Danny sleep with her but even more so was that she took most of her clothes off while unconscious. This was so embarrassing. The shock of it all made her yelp and accidentally headbutt Danny's jaw.

"Oof! Ow my jaw, ah I bit my tongue and everything." His dizzy gaze eventually focused on Sam using the sheets as cover.

"Uh...Morning Sam." Danny said remembering his situation.

Sam panicked "Son of a….Danny, I'm so sorry for last night, I didn't mean to."

"Sam it's okay. My head can take a lot more damage than that."

"No I mean I didn't mean to...force you to sleep with me."

"Well, what can I say you looked distressed, and when I saw you crying I wasn't sure I could leave you like that." Sam tried to hide under the sheets. "Besides it's not like you had any control over what you were doing."

Sam then looked at a corner. "Umm actually...I woke up in the middle of the night." Danny's eyes widened at what she said. "I saw what you were doing for me and I didn't want to push you away because you were the first person who ever held me like that and…"

Her pause went on for a while. "Hey you don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me, remember I'm your pilot but I can also tell we're already becoming good friends." He said with a goofy grin.

Sam almost laughed, she couldn't tell whether she loved or hated Danny because of how easy he was to talk to. "It was the safest I've felt in my entire life, for once I didn't care about what my parents thought, who wants me for my powers or the many dangers that are going to come with the campaign of conquering amity park. You made me feel like someone wanted me for me and it was something I've never felt before."

Sam looked into Danny's eyes seeing no judgement, no ill will not even the desire to leave. He did have another type of desire in his eyes, a desire for her. Sam wasn't sure that she cared because for once she was enjoying the attention. Staring deeply into his eyes she hardly noticed she was moving closer towards him and he towards her.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

They both jumped at the sound of Danny's alarm. "I guess we better get ready for school," Danny said quickly dressing. Sam nodded slowly doing the same however she couldn't stop thinking about her relationship with Danny and where it would take her.

"By the way, I hope this experience means we can still come to your house without feeling weird right?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't bother me, I wouldn't even mind if you did it again." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 'Oh my god, I'm an idiot what is wrong with me.' To her surprise, Danny laughed.

"Yep already back to your teasing self. I'll head home to grab some books see ya at school." Danny said as he left. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Danny was clueless otherwise this situation would have gotten a lot tenser.

* * *

It was currently lunch time at whitewash high and things had seemed to go the way Tucker predicted. Star had been saved by Danny yesterday and already she was swarmed with questions relating to her experience. Danny actually felt a little bad for her but Tucker was finding it all to hilarious with the new information posted on the myth page.

"This is too good, honestly it's like some of these writers can't tell what sarcasm is. Look, you are described as a dark angel who can command the sea with a single thought. Haha!"

"I guess Star isn't one for attention, weird considering she's an A-lister," Danny commented while Tucker calmed down.

"Nah I think she's just good at what she does so naturally that just made her popular." Danny agreed with a quick nod. He was currently reading one of the books Sam gave him 'A beginners guide to magic'

'Magic flows through every being in the world, while its source remains a mystery it is clear that everything can use it, however, certain species may have an affinity for certain parts of magic for example species that live in colder climates will use ice magic easier, but elemental magic is just the basis of magic as you progress you may even become skilful enough to create a pocket dimension the possibilities are endless.'

"I'm barely a couple of pages into this book Sam gave me and already it's like I'm discovering a part of the universe no one has even heard about," Danny said turning the page.

"Does it tell you how it works?"

"Yeah apparently it's a constantly flowing force and the more you are willing to let it "guide" you as it says the less stamina you'll have to use over time, and that if you try to force it to due your bidding it could actually kill you." Tucker looked at him weirdly. "Look I promise not to do anything stupid, it says that all creatures have invisible organs that lets them store a certain amount of magic and that it takes thirty seconds to regenerate completely when an individual's reserves are depleted no matter how much they can store, and that this organ can be exercised to store more."

"Ok that's a lot of lore I have to incorporate into my life, you stick with that I think I'll be fine with my gadgets. Unless it says something about making computers run faster?"

"It says it flows through all living things but it has to get there somehow so maybe?" Danny said growing nervous at Tucker's smirk.

"So anyway where is Sam?"

"She had a free period before lunch so she said she was going for a swim...around town." The lunch room doors suddenly opened to show Sam who was squeezing her hair out. This seemed to get the attention of the A-listers.

"Wow, when people said you emerged from the ocean depths I didn't believe them until now" Dash snickered.

"Guess it shows people will believe anything if enough people say it's true, Like how you apparently beat up boys smaller than you because you find it hot, not that I'm judging or anything," Sam said nonchalantly.

Dash was on his feet in a second. "What did you say!?"

"Nothing that wasn't already said, I just over heard it from Ricky Marsh."

And just like that, a brawl started. "Jeez, Sam was that necessary?" Danny asked.

"Dash started it and Ricky was getting on my nerves, I'd never actually thought I'd be a puppet master one day."

"Try not to repeat it that's quality A-lister material there," Tucker said while doing Paulina's homework.

"Ok, can you both do me a favour and stop comparing me to an A-lister." They both nodded. "Good because I have some interesting information to share with you guys." She pulled out a map with a lot of highlighted areas instantly getting the boys attention.

"And what would this be Sam?" Danny asked.

"These are the main territories around Amity Park. From what I've found on my little swim there are four of them and they are lead by a White Constrictor Ray named Walker, an Unknown species of mer named Plasmius, A type of sea serpent named Aragon." Sam shivered a bit at that name. "And a Walking Coral named Undergrowth."

"Surely if these guys fight for territory we would have seen them by now right?" Tucker questioned.

"Good question my guess is that they are really quiet about their fights over territory, they can alter memories or no one has seen them and lived." She said the last part with a bit of malice.

"Knock it off Sam."

"I'm kidding of course. I looked into the real way how we beat them and you're probably not going to like it, Danny." Danny gulped as he waited.

"In order to get their territory we will have to beat their goons up until they surrender territory to us we do this enough and the owner of the territory will appear to challenge us, but the real kicker is that we have to fight in the trenches outside of the city." Danny and Tucker paled.

"Sam those trenches are five kilometres deep Danny will probably die after a hundred meters if human biology is anything to go by," Tucker exclaimed.

"Actually Tuck I can go one kilometre down." Tucker looked at Danny in amazement. "But that won't help when I need to get that far down."

"It's ok I'm fine with the cafeteria at the moment but I will have to get you up to full strength if we are going to take on these guys."

"Sam I said I will follow you anywhere but why do you want this much territory?" Sam went silent for a moment and began twiddling her thumbs, she finally let out a sigh.

"I wanna make a safe haven. A lot of people fear me solely because of what I am, but if I can gain a magnitude of territory and say that anyone is free to stay then maybe people will feel different towards me and have a home to live, there aren't many places around like that any more. We can be really greedy sometimes." The boys looked at her a little surprised.

"Didn't expect that from you, Sam." Danny complimented.

She smiled. "It's sort of my dream, I wanted to make a community that would rival Atlantis before it was destroyed, a perfect blend of society and nature with no worries about the future."

"That does sound inviting, where did you get that idea," Tucker asked.

Sam quickly wiped her eye. "My grandmother, she's my anchor but lately I haven't been able to see her as much as I would like."

"Could we meet her some day, I would be interested in the mad genius that created your mindset." Sam punched Danny lightly.

"Sure why not I think she might like you. And to squeeze the life out of you." She threatened.

"Well before we do anything like conquering territories and such can you help us with something Sam," Tucker asked.

"Lay it on me."

"Will you help us with our English group project?" Sam blinked as she was reminded of the facility she was in.

"I guess I really have no choice now do I?"

"No. Unless you wanna find another group to work with." She just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you convinced me what are we doing?"

"We need to write a report about a revelation that has happened in Amity park in the recent decade. If you couldn't already guess a lot of people are talking about you, we were given some options but we think it would be best if we did a report on the purple back whale at the zoo." Sam dropped her fork.

"Are you saying a species we thought was extinct is on this island?" Sam said not believing what she heard.

"Yeah there are two left both male and we just happen to have one," Danny said a little worried as he saw Sam starting to shake in excitement.

"We have to do this, it was an animal I've always dreamed of meeting when I heard it was extinct I moped for an entire week please we have to do this." She almost begged.

"Ok ok we'll do it, the zoo has the most reliable sources, to begin with so will head there tonight," Tucker confirmed.

The bell rang and they went to the gym for there next class were Mrs Tetslaff was hounding the nerds and muttering about the lowest scores in history. Sam was currently in a group of mostly girls and some jocks.

"Alright listen up ya pansy's you're doing an obstacle course today in order to determine your fitness levels." A lot of the girls went to grab a note while some nerds were about to state their disabilities. "No amount of notes or excuses is going to get you out of this so you may as well deal with it."

Danny and Tucker who were currently in another group began to worry. "Say how much time did we put into making sure Sam doesn't stand out?" Tucker asked. To find out Sam was in a four hundred meter race along with Dash, Kwan, Paulina and a few other jocks.

"I can't believe this! If I even break a nail while doing this then this school will hear from my papa." Paulina whined.

"Hey don't worry babe I'll run to the finish line so quick you'll get called off early." Dash boasted.

"Can you to not kiss while I'm in between you two it's making me sick," Sam grunted reminding them of her presence.

"Shut up loser no one asked for your opinion," Dash grunted. A fire ignited in Sam's eye.

"Really now okay how about a little bet, if I beat you then you'll have to eat one of everything off the vegetarian menu and if you win then I'll buy your princesses next shopping trip." Dash's eyes lit up at that.

"Hope your rich goth girl because Paulina only buys the best," Dash smirked. Tetslaff raised her hand any everyone took their mark. She blew her whistle and the moment Dash took one step Sam had already taken five.

To say Sam blitzed the course would be an understatement not only did she leave Dash and the others in the dust she broke the school's record and got pretty damn close to Olympic status with her score. Danny and Tucker just covered their eyes.

The entire lesson was filled with these problems. On the rope climb Sam went to test the strength of the rope and accidentally ripped it from the ceiling. During weight lifting Sam dropped her hairband under a rack holding the dumbbells, she lifted the entire thing to grab it. She at one point cleared a high jump….On an obstacle that required a vaulting pole.

Coming to the end of the lesson they were given a friendly game of dodgeball. The abnormal nature of Sams actions was becoming clear even to her, mostly because Danny and Tucker covered up her actions with semi-believable excuses. But also everyone on the other team was trying to hide the fact that they were worried about her holding a ball.

Sam began to think. 'Ok I'm clearly getting over excited about this, I need to lower the amount of strength I put into my abilities. Throwing a ball, I did almost implant this into the ground when practising volleyball, so I'll try to limit my throw.'

"Hey goth, are you going to throw that or have you gotten scared about throwing it at me," Dash yelled making Sam frown. 'Ok to be safe I'll throw it at him, he doesn't look like he'll lose any more brain cells.' Drawing her arm back she threw it with what she thought was a reasonable amount of strength.

She thought wrong, as she was sent to the principal's office for breaking Dash's nose. Walking out she was twiddling her thumbs at her friend's stares. "I guess I still need to work on my strength, look I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry alright." They couldn't hold it any longer.

Howling with laughter they almost fell over. "Honestly Sam don't apologise for any of that you should have seen everyone's faces," Tucker said.

"Especially Dash's, time seemed to slow as the ball caved his skull in. Oh, little do you know, you just toppled the king."

"You're not mad?" She said with some hope.

"Not even close why?" Danny asked, only to be choked by Sam wrapping her arms around her there necks.

"I'm glad, I love you guys." She then realised what she said and gave them the oxygen they needed. "As friends I mean."

"Cough* that's Cough* great to hear Sam. So how about we work on your strength while doing the project?" Danny suggested getting a nod from Sam.

Little did they know they were being watched by a tiny drone relying the footage. "So that's the new challenger, an Ancient Dark Cecaelia rare prey indeed and whats her pilot? Hmm, a Phantom Shark...or is that a human? Either way, this is still a deadly duo. A duo that is already giving me goosebumps."

"Okay, we'll meet at the zoo at eight okay." The group agreed.

"But we'll see their true strength in a while, but I guess I have time to prepare." The figure laughed as he headed to the zoo.

* * *

Danny was preparing to leave when his sister of all people actually got everyone's attention. "Oh my God women's magazine got my letter to put mum in their latest copy and they said yes! AAAAHHH!" She screamed making Danny cover his ears.

"Maddie's going to be in a swimsuit magazine, why am I hearing about this now?" Jack asked.

"Dad it's not a swimsuit magazine, it's about women geniuses by women geniuses for women geniuses."

She said geniuses a lot but Danny got the main part. "So it is the swimsuit issue...oh gross mum's going to be in a swimsuit magazine." Jazz growled at him.

"Well I think it's a great idea, sweetie, I guess I can show off a few new inventions."

"Like this new translator capturing the fast-paced and high pitched talk of Mer's and translate them into understandable words." Jack said. 'Fast paced? High pitched?' Danny thought. "Here Danny give it a shot." Jack shoved the device in his face.

"Well, I have a pretty deep voice so I don't think it would work."

"I'm lying I've already observed everything I need to defeat you." The device said in a robotic voice. Everyone looked at Danny strangely, who started to sweat.

"I better get to the zoo!" Danny ran out the door.

"I need to return to my master, fear me." the device said.

"What's with him?" Maddie asked.

"Who cares he's always been a bit weird." Jazz said. "Let's just get ready for our guest, I need to make sure you guys don't make fools of yourself."

* * *

Many hours had past and yet Sam refused to stop observing the whale. "Look at it no bigger than an orca and yet just as exquisite, so majestic," Sam said as the whale beached itself to scratch its back.

Tucker and Danny were a little on the tired side. "Sam we've been watching it circle its pool for nearly three hours can we go home yet." Danny moaned

"Yeah I mean we got as much as we could from the zoo as we could we just need to do a little more research on the internet and we should be golden." Tucker added.

"How can you guys be thinking about that when you have a creature like this right in front of you? It could reveal something extraordinary at any second and we may never have the chance to see it again." Sam said overly giddy.

Danny just sighed and continued to read the book Sam gave him while Tucker began to rest his eyes. Another hour past and Danny tried to use some of the fire magic he learnt from the book. Closing his palm he focused on the fire he wanted to make, the moment he felt some of his energy drop he opened his palm, in his hand danced a blue flame.

"Not bad but that could be better." Danny almost jumped when he heard Sam comment on his performance. "Look come with me if you do that anymore around Tucker you might wake him." Danny then realised Tucker was asleep.

Walking out of the observation room they were in they stood right out front of the whale's pool. "Ok two things why are we hear and how can I do better?"

"Because I'm still admiring the whale and to do better what you'll need to do is stop thinking the fire is going to burn you its really obvious from how much you're sweating." After pointing it out Danny realised that his shirt was indeed stuck to him.

"Well it's not like I can help it, it's instinctual anyone would be afraid."

"True but since you're my pilot now that has to change. Here, I want you to cast a fireball in between your hands." He followed her instructions but became completely focused on the fire. "Good now I want you to focus on anything other than the fire."

Danny hesitated in looking at her. "Like what?" She looked at the whale. "Yeah, that held my attention for five minutes, Sam."

Thinking carefully Sam spoke her next words slowly. "Then focus on me." She said hiding the fact she almost laughed at his expression.

"Uhh... well." He stuttered.

"Just relax. I'll take care of it." Danny nodded and looked deep into her eyes. A feeling went through him that he never felt before, her eyes seemed as dark as the ocean but looked so inviting at the same time. She walked towards him though he hardly noticed as her violet eyes seemed to glow giving him a feeling like he just discovered a crystal cave.

He wasn't paying attention to the fire in his hands, even as it started to consume his arms. His focus on his form was starting to waver as his hair turned white, ears to fins and eyes turquoise. Sam had a similar feeling to Danny and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Without even a second thought the two kissed each other hard and deep. They explored each other's mouths massaging each others tongue in the process. As to feeling, it was mainly lusting as to why well the moment that thought entered their minds they realised what they were doing.

Breaking the kiss they launched off each other. "I'm sorry!" They said at the exact same time.

"Sam, why did you...?"

"I was just trying to draw your attention away for a moment I didn't think...well at least it got results, you haven't even noticed you're on fire."

Eyes widening Danny looked down to see that he was in fact on fire and yet felt no heat, other than his blush. "But...the kiss."

"I was going to try and distract you with a story, but when I looked into your eyes I…" Sam stopped realising she didn't have an answer to give him.

Danny took a few breaths to calm himself. "Ok look I'm sure we're just tired maybe we can pAAAR!" A net suddenly slammed into Danny throwing him into a vacant pool.

"Oh thank God something to punch." Sam sighed turning around. Coming face to face with a robotic humanoid figure.

"Sorry didn't mean to ruin your moment." The robot said with obvious sarcasm. He stood seven feet tall with a triangle form, sporting a flaming green mohawk large jaw and piercing green eyes.

"No, we weren't...What do you want and why did you attack my pilot?" Sam said getting back on track.

"A simple hunt, your species is such a rarity that letting you slip by would be a huge loss to my collection."

"So you collect living creatures to satisfy your own gain. If attacking Danny wasn't enough then that is more than enough reason to put you down!"

"Oh, scary. What can you possibly do while you're like that?"

"Nothing special just this." Sam suddenly slammed her foot into the hunters face with enough force to knock him a couple of meters back and even a foot off the ground. "Danny catch!" As if on stand by Danny leapt out of the water grabbing the hunter before diving down.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Skulker the ocean's greatest hunter and you are in a perfect position." The robot began to charge up, right as Danny realised what was happening it was too late. The water around him began to shock him from every angle forcing his muscles to contract.

"Good, now hold still this will only take a moment." He said pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to turn into her true form she realised she wouldn't be fast enough. Looking in every direction she saw the now very angry whale. "Hope this works." Lifting her hand she commanded the electricity to the whales pool to open to every pool.

"Relax shark I'm not going to skin you, yet, you are still needed for display."

"Don't know what you're trying to display the jocks sometimes put me on display but I know I'm not much of a trophy."

"Silence whelp." He pulled his fist back, only to get headbutted by a charging whale sending him spinning out of control. "AAAARGG damn guess I'll have to deal with you first." He charged but the whale just slapped him with its tail.

Skulker tried to get to the surface but the whale breached before he could, flattening him as it came down. "You were supposed to be the bait for this hunt you stupid animal but it seems you've outlived your usefulness." A harpoon popped out of his arm ready to fire.

Danny panicked and swam in front of the whale to defend it not sure if he could stop the projectile. Luckily it wasn't needed as a large tentacle wrapped around skulker crushing most of his weapons. Yanked to the surface he came face to face with a now angry Sam in her true form.

"So ready to give up yet?"

"Don't think you've caught me squid." Just as he finished spikes erupted from his body stabbing Sam's tentacle. Sam hissed making Skulker smile, that smile vanished when he saw that Sam hadn't dropped him yet like most usually did.

Sam now really angry took a deep breath. Danny saw what was coming and apparently so did the whale as the both dived as far as the could, Danny covered his ears whale the whale pressed the side of its head to the ground to drown out as much sound as possible.

That's when it happened. Sam screeched with all the air in her lungs effectively breaking or short-circuiting Skulkers systems, cracking the windows of the observation room and scaring the life out of Tucker.

The moment she finished she proceeded to throw Skulker over to the next island. Danny took a moment to recover but the moment he smelt blood he became worried for Sam as he slowly approached her. "Sam are you alright that wound looks pretty deep."

"Nah I'll live how about you, you took quite the shock back there."

"It's ok the water cooled me down." Sam flicked him on the head for that.

"But I guess it's time to thank the real hero." She swam over and began hugging the whale. "Oh he's so smooth, and warm I wanna take him home," Sam said uncharacteristically girly. The whale sang a joyful song loving the attention. "Oh, that just makes me wish I could speak whale."

Danny began to think about Skulker, about why he wanted them to be in his collection. He was angry about how he was so easily caught, how another creature had to come to save him but most of all how Sam was hugging the whale and not him. He would admit it out loud but he had a crush on Sam and his stubbornness meant he would take it to his grave. He just wished Sam felt the same way.

 **AN: Ok now that I am out of school I am trying to find a "Real" job and it is stressing me out. But hey nothing ice cream can't fix right. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter please tell me you're thoughts. See ya next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Early next morning Danny wasn't in a good mood and this was fairly obvious thanks to his hunched brooding attitude, something Tucker took note of. "What's wrong Danny feeling lovesick?"

"No! You have no idea what sort of morning I've had. First off the moment I got home Dad was making a fool of himself as usual but in front of a reporter this time." He said slamming his locker door shut in anger before storming off.

Tucker followed him as they walked to class. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Not done. Next thing I know I'm stuck to a wall because Skulker had put a trap in my room, he came to skin me alive. Thankfully mum came in to demonstrate one of her new inventions which saved both me and her chance at a second interview."

"So one good thing came out of it." Tucker said as they sat at their desks.

"Yeah, one. Since then I've been on edge ever since and I didn't get any sleep last night."

"To think you're going to have to fight guys like him left and right in the future if what Sam says is true."

"Not helping Tucker." Danny growled momentarily losing control of his form grinding his shark teeth. Tucker flinched at the sight. "I hope Sam had it a little better." speak of the devil.

Sam entered the class looking fairly normal, that was until Danny looked closer. Her hair was hanging down (Which Danny thought actually made her look more attractive) the shade from under her eyes were from bags, and her lips were actually her original colour with no lipstick. She had it rough.

Soon as she sat down time seemed to pause for a moment, right before her head hit the desk. "You know I can usually stay awake for three days, I've learnt this is limited significantly when I'm busy doing late night escape artistry."

"Got you too huh?" Danny asked.

"Yep, I know I'm vegetarian and all but right now I have enough rage to wonder how tasty an Archimedes Hunter is." She said gripping the table hard enough to crack it.

"Ok lets both calm down now, where angry and frustrated. Let's catch up on sleep during English then think of a game plan." Danny suggested.

"Way ahead of you Danny." The two looked at Tucker surprised.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah after the scare you gave me last night Sam I couldn't really sleep either." Sam scratched the back of her head. "So I tried to do some more on the project and I just couldn't focus so I just played on my PDA. That is when a moment of genius came to me."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Behold." He pulled out a small microchip. "By adding this to my PDA I will be able to hack into pretty much any electrical device, including a rather cybernetic being."

"Tucker you're a genius….Wait have you done this before?"

"Maybe." He smirked as he pulled up a video of Lancer wearing a dress. They laughed at the absurdity of the video.

"Haha, ok this is good this means we have a way to beat Skulker and any other electronic enemy." Sam said excitedly.

"Woah slow down there Sam I'll need to be within a hundred-meter range in order for it to work and if there's a firewall then I'll need to take that down before I can get into their systems." Tucker warned adding a few adjustments to his PDA

"Seems good. Also, Sam were exactly are you going to put Skulker because he seems pretty relentless?" Danny asked sliding back in his chair.

"I know he's like a cleaner wrasse that won't go away." The two looked at her weirdly. "Oh come on they're like one of the most important fish when it comes to cleaning yourself."

"Sam." Danny spoke in a stern tone reminding her not to get sidetracked.

"Ok ok, I was planning on teleporting him to an aquifer a few kilometres away from town it should hold him for a few years along with anything else we send there." She said crossing her arms.

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"This is only if they don't leave us alone, I swear I am 'this' close to throwing the box mer there." That raised their eyebrows. "He visited me last night as well." that got some 'aahhs' out of the guys.

"Ok so how are we gonna get rid of Skulker?"

"Leave that to me right now we have another issue to attend to." Sam said.

"And that would be what exactly?"

"My whole blending in problem." She said casually as she pulled out a file with her name on it, the boy's paled when they realised it was her school report. Opening it she drew out the concerns she's been given. "Samantha Mason constantly spacing, physical violence, breaking clothing restrictions and destruction of school property."

"How the heck did you manage destruction?" Tucker asked.

"Due to losing my cool a couple of times, I...may have broken some chairs, table, sporting equipment, doors and lab equipment."

"What made you lose your cool?" Danny asked.

"In short anything and everything. I don't have much wit nor do I know enough self-control, the A-listers and pretty much everyone else this school wants to have a crack at me. Its for stupid reasons as well like quote 'You're not wearing up to date clothing, who would want to be with a brute like you and you don't even try that's why your friends are losers' end quote." Sam said saying the quote in a higher pitch.

The boys nodded silently understanding, The class went by unevenly as the teacher droned on until the bell rang, Tucker suddenly spoke up. "Oh man, my dance class is about to start, see ya." He said quickly, leaving Danny alone with Sam.

"Well, that was helpful." Sam commented sarcastically.

"Yeah well we better get going soon, It's the first try for volleyball so we better hurry." He said dragging Sam out of the class they all completely ignored. "And hey if you want help keeping your cool then maybe I can help you with your wit, it gave me nothing but knuckle sandwiches sure but that'll be a different story for you."

"Thanks, Danny." The two continued on for a while before an elephant crept into the room that made Danny blush. "Umm Sam...about last night."

"What? Skulker?"

"No the Ummm Kiss."

"Oh yeah that, Don't worry I looked at it last night and it turns out it was just part of the pilot introduction that I forgot to do. Haha hey, look the change room." Sam said way too quickly making a beeline for the door doing her best to hide her face.

Danny may be clueless but he was pretty sure that was a lie. Sam on the other side of the door was covering her mouth in shame. "Dammit, why did he have to ask me about that." True to her word she did research about her sudden lust to kiss him, but answer scared her.

Only potential mates exhibit the symptoms she and Danny had.

* * *

At the beach, teams were being set up while Sam was just trying to get her thoughts together. 'Potential, POTENTIAL mates. This isn't a sign or anything, and I should know better than to trust my instincts especially after what happened last time.' Sam thought becoming lost in the debate.

"Sam are you ok?" Danny asked.

Sam jumped a little. 'Of course, he would ask me that.' She thought. "Yeah just getting a little nervous about the game." She said truthfully.

"Don't let it bother you we'll do fine." He comforted.

"I'm not worried about that I mean what if I make a scene again."

"Then I'll make sure you don't." He said warmly with his goofy smile.

'Curse you and your adorable smile, Danny.' "Thanks."

"And hey if something does go amidst then you can just cause a wave or something to distract people." He said nonchalantly.

'There we go something only Danny could think to say.' Sam thought to calm down.

"Oh great I join hoping to find a challenge and I get you two losers." Danny and Sam snapped to see Dash in board shorts and no rash vest surrounded by other jocks.

"Dash what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I'm here because I'm allowed to pick two sports and what better than the sport with the view." He said while staring at some girls in bikinis.

'Of course, that's why he's here.' Danny thought.

"Seems like a good time since nobody here looks like a decent challenge." Danny saw Sam grit her teeth. Seeing the disaster coming quickly he spoke up before he could stop himself.

"Says you I bet you can't even jump high enough to get over the net." This shocked everyone within earshot and prevented Sam from doing something she would regret.

"What did you say fenturd." an enraged Dash said.

'Well, I'm already knee deep now.' He thought. "I said you won't be able to hit the ball with your own ego getting in the way." The others laughed at Danny's jab but were silenced by Dash's glare.

"You're gonna regret that." He threatened cracking his knuckles.

"What can't think of anything else so you just attack us, how attractive." Sam said making Danny give her a nod for being on point, encouraging more. "Let's just hope your skills are faster than your brain." Dash just grunted and headed to the beach.

"That was great neither pathetic nor overboard you made him leave before any more damage could be done to his pride." Danny complimented. She saw the look in his eyes and froze. 'Yikes he's taking an interest, ok don't panic just say something to throw him off.'

"Thanks, Danny, but I have to ask. They say humans and Mer are completely different but the way Dash acted. He reminds me of certain males in the sea, ones that attract multiple mates to satisfy their lust. The way he was looking at those girls, does he intend to have a harem?"

Danny managed to blush, cringe and gag all at the same time. "What?!... How do you….when did...Why?!"

"Just comparing cultures, is he?"

"I don't know. He can try but if he does I'm pretty sure he'll get his butt kicked." Sam nodded not really caring.

"Well, we've said our wits time to make good on them come on." She said as they hurried down to the beach. The sun was all by itself in the sky and the swell was at its peak but today they would be tested for how they cooperated as a team and they hoped it would be enough.

Meeting with the rest of the group they found it mostly consisted of some A-listers, minor athletes and a few nerds. Everyone was sizing each other up willing to see who would be worth. This stopped when Mrs Tetslaff stepped up.

"Ok pansies listen up because this is how we're going to play. I'm not explaining the rules as you are all in high school you should know how this game works. But I am going to explain my rules." This got everyone curious.

"There are over sixteen students here and you will be put into teams of two, you may choose your partners. This program will last for eight weeks, two teams will be placed against each other every fortnight by the end of that fortnight whichever team has the most points will move on until we get to the grand final."

She explained showing a Tournament board. "The team that wins the grand final will be given the school's volleyball champion award, (a congratulations certificate basically) which is the same for all sports. In fact, the final match will be witnessed by the whole school, as is a tradition by the school carnival. Any questions?" A few hands went up. "Good then get organised." She blew her whistle.

"Hmmm, a friendly competition interesting." Sam commented.

"Are you kidding this is a nightmare, we just do this to keep fit, if we wanted to go competitive then we should have signed up for a club."

"Well, then we have something to look forward to after we win." Sam smirked.

"Wait what."

"Know this and know it well Daniel Fenton, I am a very competitive person. You are going to help me win this not just because you are my pilot but because you need to taste victory for once."

"I'm quite fine with my quiet life."

"That right there is why you need to win. I saw it when you beat the lunch lady you looked accomplished as if you were completed. You're doing it right now as well, you're looking for Skulker, not his traps but him in general because you want to win. This is will give you the same feeling." She encouraged.

Danny's eye's instantly darted away from the surf proving Sam right. Looking around he saw all the teams form and instantly sized them up himself. That's when it became apparent that he was excited for this, and if he won it would be the cherry on top.

"Fine, you win. I'll see this thing to the end and win all the same."

"That's more like it."

* * *

Little did they know Skulker was watching them from a drone taking every detail. How they move, what weapons they possess, their teamwork and their relationship as a whol… "For the love of, I've observed snails that are more interesting than these two." He grunted.

Taking a small break he looked over his collection of trophies, he found out that he prefers to skin and hold a trophy rather than constantly sustain them. It was cheaper. However he did need other things in life, things others could provide him.

"And you, my lovely Cecaelia are gonna help me. With the number of properties your skin, bones and other properties hold you will be my largest profit of this century." He smirked.

He began analysing her skills that he knew of and adjusted his suit accordingly. "That scream she gave off last night is still making my ears ring." And as much as he hated to admit it he was outnumbered, at first, he thought of this as a way to make things more exciting but it proved to be overwhelming in the end.

"Then maybe it's time I called a friend for some help...Nah more like partner I consider no one a friend." He went back to observing. "The only way to make it easier is if I tire them out, I just need an opportunity." He smirked to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Sam and Danny, they were smashing the opposition without doing anything suspicious. Sam would stop the ball from hitting the ground no matter the speed and Danny who hit it back over the net on an angle that the team couldn't get to in time. Sam did most of the serving as she always hit it to an area where their opponents weren't.

But like everyone and everything it wasn't flawless as Danny failed to stop the ball in mid-air and actually knocked it behind some palm trees. "I'll get it."

"Come on Danny we almost won this no issues." Sam whined. Danny rolled his eyes and went to get the ball. Retrieving it he thought it looked a little different but just shrugged and gave it to Sam.

"Alright time to wrap this up." Sam said hitting the ball in a perfect arch. The moment it crossed the net however, the ball lit up with intense light blinding every player. A complete assault on their senses made Danny and Sam duck for cover in case of an attack.

They waited.

And waited.

But nothing, opening their eyes they saw the ball had landed within the court signally they had won. But the victory was bittersweet, not just because there was no competition (they had been put against two nerds) but the ball was a clear reminder of their situation.

"Guess he's still here."

"Guess so. But I'm not one for being hunted stay on your toes, we still have that project to complete right." Sam commented.

"Sure but why….Unless he's watching waiting for the right moment." She nodded.

"He could appear at anytime but late at night at an understaffed aquarium it's the perfect time." Sam added as they headed back to school.

"So any ideas on how to beat him?"

"One, but it's risky. If he's planning one move ahead of us then will have to plan two moves ahead. I don't know how he thinks so well just have to risk it, get Tucker we'll kill two fish with one tooth." Danny blinked at her but didn't correct her.

* * *

Hours passed until night came and Danny and Sam were at the aquarium again, whereas Tucker was in the Tuck lab talking to them over the phone. "I don't get it what are you guys trying to do again?" Danny was coming out from the bathroom as he heard Tucker's question.

"Sam has an idea on how to beat Skulker it's not full proof but it mainly requires the gadget you made earlier, which I have on me." He explained as he entered the whale's tank where Sam was playing with the whale in her human form.

She then came to the surface holding onto the whale's dorsal fin. "You told me a while ago that cameras around the town could be used against us so can you make sure we don't get caught."

"Sam just because you can hear Tucker doesn't mean he can hear you." Danny explained as only he had a phone.

"Well tell him already, I'm busy looking inconspicuous." Danny gave her a look that screamed riiight and told Tucker.

"No problem dude, also make sure to tell me if you find anything else about the whale we need something for the cherry on top if we want this to be a true success. Anyway, I'll tell you if I see anything."

"Cool see ya, Tuck." He hung up, took a deep breath and settled down. Sitting down he watched as Sam swam with the whale, being completely entranced in its beauty.

He watched as she balanced on its nose, rubbed its belly and chased it around the tank as if she were playing with a dog. Seeing her having so much fun made Danny smile a bit, seeing there was time to kill he might as well make the best of this situation.

"We played a good game today." The waves splashed as the whale beached itself allowing Sam to hop off.

"You kidding it was just too easy, I hope it gets harder in the future." She mocked as she sat down next to him, the whale sank back into the depths.

Sam sat silently and began to look at the stars allowing Danny to do the same. "You told me you wanna be an astronaut right?" Danny turned at the sudden interest.

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of mine I usually get lost thinking of the endless possibilities that could exist up there." Danny smiled to himself as he fantasized about being an astronaut. Sam smiled at him sort of understanding his passion.

Wondering if she truly understood she pressed on. "So you like the thrill of adventure."

"Of course, my race has basically explored most of the planet and I feel like I've missed it but with space being so endless it gives me hope that I'll see things no one else has before and that truly excites me." Sam smiled knowing he wouldn't have to wait long.

"Well if that's the case then you're looking in the wrong direction." Getting a 'do tell' look from Danny she continued. "A lot of mythical creatures have found a way to hide in the ocean, why? Because humans have missed so much of what's really down there. You want to explore Danny then you don't have to ask me twice I'll take you there." Danny's eyes widened at that.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious but you're gonna have to help me get this territory first because payment is necessary for around the world trips." Danny's smiled looked like it was about to touch his ears. "Think of it sort of as a perk."

"Any chance we'll run into someone you know?" He asked.

"A lot of people know me, but if you're asking about friends then that'll be a rarity." She looked sad for a moment.

"Well, when we go on those trips it won't be a rarity anymore." She turned to him curiously. "Because I'll be there with you." Sam's eyes widened as she blushed, frantically turning the other direction to hide it. "Sam?"

"Nothing I just saw a dolphin over the wall, let's get the plan started." She said quickly walking off. The only thing going through her mind at the moment.

'Why do you have to be so attractive Danny.'

* * *

Skulker looked through his binoculars seeing only Danny, and by the looks of it was getting tired. He looked closer to see him looking at his phone while trying to keep his head up. "Separated from his master and on the urge of falling asleep, some team they make."

Moving silently he crept up from behind Danny pulling out a small knife. 'The element of surprise a hunter's best friend.' He thought maliciously. He raised his blade and took aim when he was sure his eyes were closed.

The moment Danny saw the shadow he activated the app on his phone giving Tucker complete control of Skulker, and of course, he jumped out of the way. "You actually fell for that."

"Fell for what? As far as I see it you're here with no weapons and I'm about to skin you."

"Ok first eww, and secondly you'll have to get me first." Skulker charged with his blade high in the air, Danny took the chance to slide under his strike getting behind him. Not wasting a second he jumped up and put him in a headlock.

"Nice try whelp but you're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Ok hows this?" Danny took that moment to set himself on fire slowly burning away his armour.

"And the hunters worst enemy," He said trying to grab Danny's arms but only succeeding in Damaging his hands. "No get off do you have any idea how long that is going to take me to fix?"

"Nope but I'd imagine it's not as simple as going to a mechanic." Skulker retorted by crushing Danny between the floor and his back. Rolling over he grabbed Danny's ankle and threw him at the ground making him land in a nearby tank.

Sam meanwhile had just transformed and was harassing Tucker. "Come on Tucker what's taking so long." She asked through her phone.

"I'm sorry but he has a lot of firewalls."

"Well just put them out."

"That is not what I mean, look just help Danny."

Back with skulker who was currently using his jetpack to find Danny as he seemed to have disappeared. "Phantom Sharks do have incredible stealth but I wonder how well this one can handle stealth under pressure." He grinned as he fired multiple rockets into different tanks.

Danny in his scales and shirt managed to hide under some fake coral. "He's nuts, better bring him back down." Swimming as fast as he could he breached crash tackling Sulker out of the air and into the water landing hard on his back. "Give it up Skulker you won't win outnumbered."

"I know which is why I brought a friend." Before Danny could ask he was grabbed by the throat and pushed back.

Sam was making her way over to Danny when something suddenly blocked her path from above. A huge stream of bubbles shocked her into covering her eyes allowing the being in front of her to strike launching her back.

"Ahh damn that hurt."

"Please, you'll be begging for that sort of pain when I'm through with you." A robotic voice stated.

Regaining her senses Sam turned to see her attacker. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

In front of her was a submarine filled with technology designed for long range and close range battles something no human had invented which could only mean. "That's right, I Technus shall be your opponent, for I am the most hip and technologically advanced being in the ocean. Now prepare for your doom as I unleash- PAAA!"

The now revealed technus was then struck by lighting directed from Sam. "If we're going to fight can we either do it the traditional way or a battle of wits, because I am not in the mood to hear one of your drawn-out speeches."

"Hot-headed as ever you most definitely are Samantha Manson and our rematch is overdue come so we may settle this." He taunted activating the whip-like arms around himself.

"With pleasure." Sam growled charging at full speed she used her momentum and the water around her to push both of them out of the aquarium and into the ocean below.

Danny was not having the best time, not quite used to his body yet he was getting thrown around like a rag doll. "Your making this too easy whelp." Skulker grabbed Danny by the tail and threw him out of the water onto the concrete shore.

"Ow, Well I don't have the best experience yet." He whined as Skulker used his jetpack to land in front of Danny. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"If your Master was anything else this would just be a normal hunt. However, she is an Ancient Dark Cecaelia one of the rarest creatures with the most profitable loots."

"What do you mean?"

"Seems you know less about your master then I thought, but I'll humour you. She is profitable because she is one of the most magically attuned creatures in the world, Her very scales are said to be completely resistant to any magical attack, her body instead of having magic flow through her like every other creature actually draws in magic for more powerful spells. That is just a portion of what her body contains, do you know how many creatures in the ocean would want that? The Answer is enough to make her have trust issues." Danny's eyes widened at that.

"You monster!"

"Been called worse but before I get to her I need to deal with a rare Shark species namely you." Pulling out a blade he walked over to deliver the final blow. "Now perish." He declared as he froze solid.

Danny smirked. "Took Tucker long enough." Growing his legs back he climbed on top of Skulker and jammed his hands under Skulkers' head and planted his two feet on his shoulders and pulled hard. He gritted his teeth as he heard metal tearing and snapping before a final rip threw him off balance.

"Oof. Well, mission accomplished." Looking at the head he shook it a few times letting the real skulker fall out. "Oh man, that is just sad."

"I am Skulker and you will tremble before me." he said in a high pitched voice.

"If I laugh hard enough maybe." Grabbing him tightly he pulled him close to his face. "You know for someone who calls everyone a whelp your just as much of a small fry." He said getting a grunt from Skulker.

A roar from the ocean got Danny's attention as he peeked over a wall to see Sam fighting a robot of some kind. "What is that?"

"That would be my partner and it looks like he's about to finish up, so much for you're victory hero." Angered by Skulkers overall presence Danny did the first thing that came to mind, he threw him at a wall hard enough to knock him out.

Meanwhile half a kilometre underwater Sam was in a battle of endurance with technus as the sub used all its power to push her closer to some sharp rocks large enough to kill her. "You might as well give up now Sammy this baby has enough power to go on for days."

Sam using her teniticals as support by pushing her away from the rocks was becoming annoyed. "Will you shut up already!" Breaking off a rock with one of her tentacles she then rammed it into a joint of the machine allowing her to push back.

"Not bad but you're gonna have to try harder than that." The front opened up and fire two torpedoes at sam pushing her back.

"GAHHHH!"

"HAHA game over Samantha!" a light flashed in Technus' face from his control panel. "Please check engine? WHAT!" looking in the revision mirror he saw another merman tearing up and burning his engine.

"What took you so long Danny? My arms are killing me."

"Tuckers hacking took longer than expected I only beat Skulker recently."

With no power left Sam took the liberty of ripping out every weapon from its socket. "You had better come up with a better apology otherwise you'll get a share in what I'm about to do to Technus." She said threateningly making Danny shiver.

"Good luck Sammy this Subs absolute defence will protect me against anything you can throw at me."

"Wanna bet?" Swimming to the surface she held the remains of the sub up to the storm brewing sky. "Here is a little tip for you Technus." Thunder boomed as a magnitude of lighting collected into the centre of a cloud. "DON'T CALL ME SAMANTHA!" She shouted as the thickest bolt of lighting Danny had ever seen hit the sub.

Bringing the sub down she looked inside to see a green merman with crazy white hair and completely charred body. "Daddy I don't want to be at the surface anymore." He said in a dreamy voice.

"You know I don't think I'll ever not be scared of you." Danny said next to Sam.

"Good means you'll know who to respect. What happened with Skulker?"

"I threw him at a wall, I think I almost killed him."

"And you tell me I need restraint." She smirked at his pout. Needing to get back to the aquarium Sam grabbed Danny and she jumped back into the aquarium before he could protest.

"A warning would be nice sam."

"But then there's no fun." Danny too tired to argue just got out of the water and dried himself off transforming back into a human, Sam soon joined him.

"So where is Skulker?"

"He is…" Danny began looking everywhere but came up empty-handed. "He was right here, I knocked him out and everything."

"Well, he couldn't have gotten far." Sam suggested. A loud stomp caught their attention.

In front of them was Skulker without his head trying to stand. "I came here to get you and I won't stop until I do." The little creature grunted while holding all the wires.

"Give up already you've lost."

"Never, not when I have you right where I want you." lifting his wrist he was about to fire a net until the whale in the tank behind him jump up and crushed him.

"OOOHHH!" Sam and Danny cringed. But then groaned when they saw he was fine.

"Hold on I'll get him." Danny said walking over. As he picked up Skulker he noticed something very distinctive about the whale. "Ah Sam, Tucker told us to see if we could find anything else about the whale right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Would you consider this noteworthy?" he pointed to the lower part of the whale.

* * *

 **I am soooooo sorry, I've come to a conclusion about why I take so long to write. It is not writer's block but rather my inability to focus in my own home, so from this point on whenever I write I shall be doing it in a library (mainly cause it's air-conditioned) I'm not giving up on this. I'll hopefully see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

Little to say, it was obvious that the group had received a high mark for their work with the whale but they didn't really care about that for they got their article on women's magazine earning them a much-needed break from exclusions in activities to just random bullying.

That aside weeks past Danny and Sam had started building a reputation that was both good and bad, well more bad than good. Contrary to what Sam believed people were absolutely terrified of going into the water after learning what kind of Dangers lurk in them.

It didn't matter how many times Sam and Danny (sometimes Tucker as well) came to save them people always ran from Calypso and the Phantom. Tuckers research showed this was because Sam seemed like a god with her many abilities and Danny appeared and disappeared faster and with more fury than any shark could possibly make.

The good side of this was that a lot of their enemies mostly small fries decided to skip town giving them enough time to finally sit back and relax….before the next attack occurred. However, an opportunity presented itself as many documentaries were making their way over to amity park excited at the prospect of a new species presenting itself.

Danny had also been working his magical talents with Sam's help. He now knew several attacks he could perform with fire and even a move he had been abusing of late was the ability to darken an area blinding his enemies and giving him time to catch his enemies off guard. Danny was pleased to find in order to perform the spells all he needed to do was focus his magic and then imagine how he wants it to behave, and the more complex spells seemed unnecessary and required saying the spell.

Right now however they were at Sam's house. Danny and Tucker were in the massage chairs while Sam was in the pool again. They were watching a documentary on space (as per Danny's request) but the real reason what they were watching it was mainly due to the narrator.

"With the Kepler Space telescope all ready finding Earth-like planets who knows how long it'll be before we discover life on another planet, this is Lance Thunder signing off." The film ended.

"So who's this guy again?" Sam asked.

"Lance Thunder, he was once just another pretty weatherman but when a hurricane hit Amity park he kept people so up to date on the disaster that tragedy was completely avoided. Since then he was offered a contract to do a documentary on the world's most destructive storms and he basically made one good film after another." Tucker answered.

"And now he's coming here to try and see if we are as dangerous as we're made out to be," Danny added.

"Doesn't he do documentaries on space though."

"He's done documentaries on so many things it's said that he can narrate anything." Danny continued.

"Ok, so where's he gonna start? When he gets here."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "With my parents."

"Ohhh as if you aren't unpopular enough as it is." Sam sympathetically added.

"I know, but I have faith as Lance has one main rule and that never relies on gossip, which is pretty much all anyone has on us at the moment."

"So what are you guys gonna do I mean it's not like you're gonna go for an interview or anything right?" Tucker asked.

"Well see about that, in the meantime, we have urgent business brewing," Sam said getting the guys attention.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I think someone has connected the dots on who I am." Danny jumped out of his seat when he heard that.

"What! How and who!?"

"A guy at school he's kinda hard to miss. His name is Ted Wilson." Their eyes widened at that. Ted Wilson a few years ahead of them, however when he was in their year he was a bit of an outcast like them but they knew they were nowhere near as smart as him. That's when puberty hit him and it hit him hard.

He towered over all the A-listers gained a body that defined the term lean and his social skills skyrocketed. Not to A-lister level but enough to get him noticed on the radar, throughout there years Danny and Tucker had only seen one other person with these traits and that was Jazz Fenton.

"What makes you think he knows? not that I doubt it I mean he certainly has the brains for it." Tucker explained.

"Yeah I know but I thought he would have better things to do after all he is one of the brightest in our school," Danny added.

"Well turns out he likes to speculate, however, his speculating is leading him closer and closer to the answer every day. He's already confirmed that a transformation must occur to explain how I keep appearing and reappearing."

"And if he's that good of a detective then it won't be long before he starts monitoring the new girl." Sam nodded at Tucker's comment.

"Ok looks like we have our work cut out for us," Danny said.

"Unfortunately it gets worse, we have another mer to take care of."

"We take on five a day."

"I know but we're gonna have a hard time with this one he's a shadow rider." Not quite remembering the species Danny quickly opened his book.

Name: Shadow rider

Size: two meters

Threat level: High

Hazards: manipulation and strengthening of shadows, sometimes spotted using vehicles.

Location: Swahili coast and South Africa

"Ok so his threat level is the same as Skulkers no big deal we'll just use more caution."

"Caution isn't the problem it's time. Shadow riders are misteevus by nature and at a time when we have so many things to hide from. Shadow riders have a bad rep for tearing families apart and other heinous acts, wherever he or she is we need to make sure they're taken care of immediately."

They were all silent for a moment. "Are they really that bad?" Tucker asked.

"Not all of them but reputations aren't always made from spite."

* * *

'It's a she!' was written on women's magazine, ever since Danny's discovery it had become a huge achievement of sorts. Well, that's what he thought as his parents framed it on the hall so he could be reminded of it every day.

"So if Mum and Dad are gonna frame all our achievements how long before this place is filled with your achievements," Danny asked his sister.

"Hey now you should be more happy about this, this could be your first step to greater things." Jazz said unusually cheery for the morning.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing, my little bro's gotten fame in a genius magazine, one of the greatest documentarian's is coming over not to mention…." Jazz caught herself as if she was about to spoil a movie.

"Not to mention?" In a moment of panic Jazz suddenly hugged him close.

"Who cares! you're a star and I'm so proud of you and you should be too." Stunned Danny lost control and choked on his gills. "Are you ok Danny?"

He covered his neck and pushed off his sister. "Yeah just swallowed some spit." A knock at the door was the saving grace. "We better go down before Mum and Dad embarrass themselves." A nod from her calmed him down as they went to greet their guests.

"I thank you for having us Mr Fenton the sudden appearance of Mermaids has the media wound up, we really need a place to start." Lance presented.

"Well, you couldn't have come to a better place. We've been in suspicion of Mers for a long time ask away I'd be happy to tell you."

"Well we were hoping to get some face to face with said creatures but if you know enough about them already perhaps we can start with you." before they could begin Danny and Jazz came from upstairs.

"Danny, Jazz good thing you're here perhaps you'd be interested in…. Helping your old man with some of his war stories?" Jack said trying a little too hard to hide the writing on his arm.

This had been going on for about half a year. Jack took his family to a mythology convention to see if he could get them interested in what he did when he found other families there however he realised how forceful he was. The families had stated that although they investigated the supernatural they still made time for each other. It was here that Jack turned to see his children fuming at the seems. Not because they hated the supernatural but because of how neglectful he was of both of them. Over the span of the next months, it became clear about how many faults he had as a parent, from missing birthdays to ruining Christmas to simply not being there when they came home from school. So he made up his mind that he would start trying harder as a father, and while he wasn't the best at hiding his advice books his kids silently thanked him for trying without being forced.

"No thanks Dad we have school today remember." Jazz reminded him.

"Sure you do but it's pretty early maybe you can help me out?" Jazz looked unsure but Danny was quick to defend.

"Sure I'll help. I just wanna say Mr Thunder we're such big fans of yours."

"Oh you flatter me, call me Lance, by the way, Mr makes me feel old." He said with a wide smile. "This could be a real opportunity for me since the first recorded site of 'Calypso' as she's called was sited at your school correctly."

Danny nodded, this was good he saw the whole thing and should be able to give a description different to his Dad's obviously biased opinion. "Yeah it was a huge shock to everyone, one moment there was a protest going on next there were two Mermaid's attacking each other."

"Two?"

"Yeah one was arguing about food and the other tried to stop her." Danny went on about everything he knew with putting into much detail as that might make him look suspicious, but he did his best to put Sam in a positive light.

"You seem to know quite a bit, Danny."

"Well, the whole school tries their best to know as something this exciting hasn't happened to the town since the worldwide water sports competition." He covered.

"Fair enough, but would you or your Dad have any information on where to look for her if she is docile enough to allow us some footage this could put you guys in a good light." Now he was stuck, He hadn't thoroughly discussed this with Sam; If he said yes and she didn't want to do it then he would be screwed if he said no and she wanted to she would kill him.

"Well based on sighting I've found some places where she is mostly spotted." Danny let out a breath as his father took control. "Most of the time we see he appear around the school and in the most populated spots on all three islands anywhere else is just considered random." Lance nodded at his reasoning.

It was then Danny realised the time. "Oh sorry, Lance but I'm gonna be late, thanks for stopping by."

"No worries Danny." Was all Danny heard as he ran out the door and onto his board, halfway to school though he smacked himself for forgetting something of dire importance?

"I forgot to get his autograph idiot." He sighed only to look down and see his signature on his board. "Woohoo!"

* * *

Ted Wilson went over what he knew about Calypso, She was strong, fourteen to fifteen meters long had powers over lighting, water and earth etcetera. But what he found most interesting was how she kept appearing and disappearing almost on a whim.

She was a mystery that was quickly becoming an obsession for him almost taking priority over his education, almost. The only possible explanation for the disappearing and reappearing was that she was either an escape artist or she had another form, the only question was where to start. He finished his evaluation by closing his locker.

Meanwhile, Sam and Danny were watching him from around the corner. "You can practically see his thoughts," Danny commented.

"No kidding did you see the number of notes he has on us, I'd give it three more weeks before he tracts us down." She said almost bored.

"Ok, what then?"

"Simple I'll kill him."

"WHAT!?"

"Well you don't want your identity stolen what better way then to kill him, do you want to be discovered."

"Well no but I thought you'd have a less lethal proposal? Like wiping his memories or something."

"Unfortunately that wasn't one of the subjects I studied in Magic school."

"Why not?" The conversation quickly went off track to the point where Danny looked at his encyclopedia of mer species to see that Sam had natural defences to mind control and magic focused on internal harm.

"So if an enemy made a magic projective small enough to cut your aorta it wouldn't work?"

"Nope, that and I have three hearts."

"Of course," Danny said no longer surprised, at this point Tucker showed up.

"Hey, guys whatcha doing?" Getting back on track, Danny continued.

"We were trying to think of ways to stop Ted's investigation but we got sidetracked."

"Could you help us out?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing, I hacked into all the security cameras around the school check it out." Pulling out his PDA he showed every bit of Ted from the past week. "I've never had to look for weak points so hard in my life until I found one drenched in drama."

"How so?"

"Look closely at these." He showed a video of Ted clearly blushed and fidgeting talking to a girl.

"Ah, so its love huh," Danny said.

"Who's the lucky girl," Sam asked.

"I didn't know until this morning when he entered the front doors with her, behold." Showing the video, Danny's jaw dropped as he realised who it was. Jazz Fenton.

His sister waved goodbye to him then began internally screaming at the joy from walking into school with him, and Ted did a fist pump when he walked around a corner.

"He's in love with my sister?!"

"And apparently she's in love with him." Sam continued.

"But neither of them know it." They all finished.

Danny thought back to when he first saw Jazz and how she was acting all giddy she was. "That's why Jazz was acting weird. This is perfect."

"It is?" They both asked.

"Yes throughout my year's Jazz was always the most argumentative person when it came to the belief in Merpeople always calling them a figment of our parent's imagination. Until you came along now that they do exist Jazz can't deny them any longer and was forced to accept them, and when she did she barely mentioned Mer's at all."

"So if we get them together Ted will be forced to give up on his investigation," Sam concluded.

"I like this, alright operation hookup begins."

* * *

Just outside of the school a yacht was beginning its first expedition with Lance on board. "Alright, people mister Fenton was very clear that most of the sitting and activity occur around this area, weigh anchor and let's get to work." He announced.

The crew got to work putting scuba gear together ready at a moments notice and analysing the area around the school with sonar. However unknown to them they were being observed.

"Well well check that beauty out, if I got my hands on a craft like that the babes would be all over me. Who needs kitty when I got something like that." Getting close to the surface he peaked over to the school, spying on a certain redhead. "If I could get someone like her I'd be king of the world," Johnny smirked to himself.

"But first I need to give that boat a crew check...out."

* * *

"Soooo what's your plan?" Danny asked hiding behind another corner with Sam and Tucker.

"Jazz and Ted pass each other each day at this time according to the camera's, I've wet the floor so that they'll both slip and get their papers mixed up forcing them to interact. Each one will believe it's there own fault and they'll agree to have an apology get together at the fair."

"Come on that is way too many variables what if someone else comes instead?" Tucker asked.

"We're talking about the two biggest nerds in the school no way they'll be late if anything they'll be early." She counted.

"Come on that's like saying Jazz will take her clothes off when she gets wet, which I wouldn't mind see-" Danny backhanded him.

"One more word and I'm eating Dash's lunch and telling him you did it." Tucker got the message. The bell rang so they waited and waited...and waited. But not one student came by. "What's going on this place should be full of people by now." Tucker checked the security cameras.

"Oh, that's why." The feed revealed the entire school looking out at the ocean were Lance's yacht was.

"Great there goes my plan," Sam grumbled right as Danny's lateral line acted up.

"And any chance of us having a peaceful day, I sense a mer."

"Well let's go get it."

"Wait if lance sees you he'll be on your trail the moment he spots you."

"Fantastic, Ok Tucker if I'm not back by Lunch tell them I had an emergency at home."

"Wait can't Danny do that? Or is he going with you like always?"

"Not this time."

"I'm not?"

"No your going on your own."

"What?! What if I need you?"

"Do I have to hold your hand for everything Danny, If it's too much then get away from it otherwise chase it off, while I find a way to get your sister a date Ok." Danny grunted but nodded.

* * *

"Get filming people!" Lance shouted as the yacht was rocked again. The crew a little wobbly thanks to the rocking made it to a shark cage where they were lowered into the water along with lance.

Sucking his oxygen and becoming convinced it was stable he began searching for the disturbance. "Where here Day one and we've already encountered a disturbance." He reported through his modified mask. "Just moments ago the yacht was under attack but now it seems it has past but could come back at any-"

"Raaahh!" A dark morphic sludge with a face cut Lance off as it crashed into the cage.

"Sorry dudes but I'ma take your boat for a test drive you don't mind do ya?" A merman appeared from behind the shadow. He sprouted a black tail with the scales stopping just beneath his shoulders for more grey scales that covered his face. A white belly and hands where the only places laking scales but what made this creature interesting was its fin design.

Large manta ray-like fins emerged from his back that when relaxed curled around his body to form a sort of open coat. His hair was blonde, short and not far off a bowl cut (most likely done himself) and too finish off the look was a pair of green eyes.

Despite this, he looked very odd to lance (you know aside from being a merman) as he didn't seem to have any defences or attack. "Don't worry my friend will keep ya company Shadow hold." The sludge growled at them. 'So he put all of his attacks and defences into this sludge, fascinating.' Lance thought.

His crew was scared "Lance what are we gonna do I'm not sure I trust this thing to sit still."

"Don't worry just keep recording I'll send a distress signal to the coast guard." He said pressing a button on his belt.

"You think that'll help?"

"Better than nothing."

"Shadow attack." Before they could react the sludge suddenly threw the cage at the yacht before forming different weapons to try and drill into the hull.

"Crap it's trying to sink it."

"At first yeah but don't worry she'll rise better than before." Jonny laughed. Lance tried to think of something but came up with nothing the ship didn't have any weapons as it relied on its size to scare off predators, but this one was clearly smart enough to see that it was defenceless.

Things looked bleak until a stream of blue fire hit shadow, screaming in pain it backed away from the ship. "What the-" Johnny never finished as a punch from seemingly nowhere ploughed into his stomach.

Danny was a little surprised by the lack of resistance he felt but got over it quickly as he faced the Mer holding its stomach in pain. "Aaaaahh you little bugger what gives," Johnny said with one eye open.

Lance was stunned by the sight of another merman only this one looked more like a predator. "What gives is you trespassing on another's territory and causing a hefty bit of destruction," Danny said folding his arms.

"Chill dude I was just gonna snatch this boat for myself no real need to get worried, I'll do that and I'll be on my way."

"Can't let that happen."

"What you trying to make friends with humans or something?" He mocked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, and you'd be wise not to mock me or my matriarch ideals."

"Oh ho a lease boy huh what ya gonna do tell me off and if that doesn't work you'll go grab your master?"

"Nah I was thinking around the lines of beating you with one hand behind my back. My Matriarch seems to think so and I agree with her based on that punch I gave you earlier." That got Johnny angry.

"You're going down punk, Shadow attack!" The fight got underway but as it was happening Lance was telling every cameraman he had to film the fight.

"This is so good and on the first day too, we could make a separate series out of this place. The fight was intense but Lance could easily see who the winner was going to be.

Despite being younger looking the Shark like mer had all the necessary abilities to take on the older one. Its flames made the shadow shrink and its control over the flames surpassed the creatures shapeshifting abilities. Such as when the shadow tried to envelop the Shark the entire mer caught fire.

He also had the ability to suddenly disappear and attack the older mer when he least expected it. Eventually, the older Mer was forced into retreating "This isn't over punk, Shadow vanish!" The shadow obeyed wrapping around his master before disappearing.

"Damn it, Sam better have had better luck than me," Danny mumbled to himself. He turned to leave bumping into someone accidentally. Jumping a bit he swam back a few meters.

"Woah buddy I'm not gonna hurt you." Danny blinked as he realised it was Lance who said that.

"Umm ok...I mean not like you could." Danny said, trying to sound different from his human self.

"You're probably right there. But I just wanted to say thanks, that other guy said he'd sink the boat."

"HOW DARE HE!" He shouted making Lance jump. "I mean that should be expected his type enjoys using quality machinery."

"Ok, Well I'm new to the area trying to make a documentary on creatures like yourself." Danny looked over Lance's shoulder to see he was being filmed making him shrink a little. "I was hoping maybe you could help me with answering a few questions."

Danny panicked. "Umm well, I think you'd have better luck with someone else I don't know that much."

"Would you recommend anyone else."

"Maybe my Matriarch she could probably tell you."

"Great where is she?"

"Not here but I could try to get her to talk you at a later date."

"Ok, so can I get a time and a place?"

"Uhh try ten o'clock at Eerie lake if we haven't shown up then I couldn't convince her." He nodded understanding. "Alright I have to go now perhaps we'll see each other again."

Right as he turned away Lance moved quickly. "Wait what's your name and your matriarch's name?"

"I'm Phantom and my Matriarch is Calypso." Danny finished before vanishing.

Lance didn't know about anyone else but he'd call today a success. Danny, on the other hand, was beginning to think this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 **I have no excuse why I this took so long (I may have binged Game of Thrones, but that's it) what's more I am not going to make a guarantee on the next chapter since I'm more unorganised than Britain during Brexit. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter please review I'll make sure to read every one. Cya next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

Swimming around the school and finding a safe place to revert back to his original form, Danny quickly dressed and ran back into the school without anyone noticing, Thanks to Lance trying to get any footage and interviews from teens at the other end of the school.

But Danny didn't care about that for the moment he was more worried about what Sam was doing with his sister. Running through the halls of the school he soon spotted her looking smug as she walked over to him.

"Well looks like you took care of the problem."

"Yeah piece of cake, what about my sister?"

"Well she's tall, a redhead and looking fairly healthy by the looks of it."

"Sam you know what I mean." He said out of breath.

"Fine, I met both Jazz and Ted separately, promoted the fair as a way to relieve stress and subtly hinted that the other one was going. Long story short they'll both go, now can you calm down?" Sam suggested.

Danny took a few deep breaths finally getting his bearings. "Ok, I'm good. You were right by the way there is a shadow rider out there I just met him in fact." Sam wasn't looking so smug anymore.

"Did you destroy his shadow?" She said with a serious look.

Danny was a little unnerved by her stare. "No, he ran before I could do that. I don't see what the problem is Sam nearly every attack he threw at me I could counter plus he wasn't really that strong."

"That's because you caught him off guard and out in the open next time he'll use every available trick to get an edge." She said becoming frustrated.

"Ok if he really is that bad then you can come with me to beat him, after all he doesn't know how dangerous you are." Sam was silent for a moment.

"You're right if he does come back we can send him a warning by showing just how outclassed he is."

"Cool, so do we know where he'll show up next?" Sam scratched her chin in thought. Snapping her fingers she instantly gained a large grin.

"At the fair, They naturally crave showing off and what better place then the fair."

"Your right, he also said he was interested in the boat and the fair has a large boat and jetski auction every year." Danny agreed before he facepalmed. "This also means Jazz and Ted will be in the firing line what am I gonna do."

"Keep an eye on them duh, they're both going to be in the same spot I'd figure you to be one capable of multitasking," Sam spoke in a slite mocking voice.

"I guess." He moaned. "Unless Tucker can do it for you?"

"Can't actually he's already in charge of making scenarios for Jazz and Ted to get along."

Danny looked at her like she had two heads. "You put Tucker. TUCKER in charge of a date? Come on, he's likely to get them stuck in an elevator, play romantic music and then pour water down onto them in a crude attempt to get them together."

"Oh you're being ridiculous, he's the best one of us for the job, I don't know enough about human culture and you'd be too grossed out by being a third wheel on your sister's date." Danny grunted but couldn't deny it.

Before he could retort however Mr lancer came running around the corner. "Mr Fenton, Miss Manson need I remind you that if you are late to another class today I-eeeehhhhhAAAAAHHH!" Lancer was cut off as he slipped on Sam's earlier attempt at lovers collision, across the floor in between the two Mers in disguise and into a janitors locker.

"I'll meet you at the fair, till then RUN!" With that, they bolted before Lancer could remember what had just happened.

* * *

Using his board to get home Danny began to think about the idea of his sister having a boyfriend. It didn't bother him too much as he and his sister had been slowly moving apart mostly due to her studying, But she was still his sister and he would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant hurting her.

Finally arriving home Danny was greeted to the site of Lance and his father, who seemed to be conversing over something. "Over the years the most common argument people give to why Mers don't exist is that they can never detect them on any sort of equipment whether it be sonar or hydrophone. But thanks to the recent activity of the Mers I've had plenty of time to find out why. It turns out they produce energy unlike any other, it is so powerful that it can jam all electrical devices." Overhearing this Danny walked in.

"Hey Dad what's going on."

"Oh hey Danny, I was just talking to Lance here who had an encounter with a Mer today. Unfortunately he had a little trouble as the slimeball was on top of him before he knew it. Lucky he came back to me, the expert, and thanks to my new invention he'll find him in no time. Behold!" He pulled out what looked like something that detects radiation.

"What is it?"

"The Fenton Mer Alert." He turned it on getting one or two beeps. "Simply turn it on and point it in any given direction." He demonstrated. "The moment it detects a Mer it will start going haywire."

"You don't have to do it so dramatically Mr Fenton, I heard you were an inventor, not a salesman." Lance said trying not to be rude.

"I never let my optimism get down especially when it comes to my inventions." He said taking a bow inadvertently pointing his invention at Danny.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

Danny jumped staring at the device in horror, 'Crap he actually made something that works' Danny thought to himself.

Jack pulled it back to himself. "Oh, boy one is in the area!" Only for the machine to go silent. "Darn I must have scared it off, too loud Jack too loud." Danny calmed down at that. 'Thankfully Dad's like a little kid when something he makes works, I'll be fine.' He thought with a smirk.

"Your father certainly is an excitable one." Lance added.

"He's not so bad, he just needs one of us to bring him down to earth every now and then. So I heard you got into a situation with a mer."

"That is true and there is the possibility of an interview with one in the future. I met the phantom and he said that he might be able to get Calypso to come talk with me."

"Think she'll show?"

"Even if she doesn't if things keep up this way I'll have enough footage for the first episode of my series." Danny nodded feeling better that he wouldn't let down one of his heroes if he didn't show.

"Well good luck to you."

"Wait, Danny, do you know much about Eerie bay?"

"Not a lot, just that it has a very creepy atmosphere and most locals stay away from it, why?"

"I was going to head there after being told I might have an audience with Calypso I just wanted to make sure there wasn't something to look out for."

"Nah you should be fine but don't get your hopes up nothing lives at Eerie bay so you might not get anything for your troubles."

"How come?"

"It's the greatest mystery in Amity park that no one has an answer for. Sorry, that's all I know."

"More than enough thanks Danny." Danny left feeling a little giddy after talking to Lance. Thinking about earlier today he remembered he hadn't told Sam.

Taking out his phone he called Sam.

"Hey Danny what's up?"

"Nothing I just remembered something after fighting the Shadow rider."

"Ok?"

"Just after the fight Lance caught me and begged to have an interview with me and I panicked and said that you would probably explain it better, and I told him you would meet him at Eerie bay for an interview." Danny stated waiting for an answer.

After what felt like a minute Sam responded. "What time?"

"Ten o'clock." a sigh came from the other side.

"Fine I'll do it you better hope he's not biased as you say he isn't." Danny breathed easier at that moment. "This just means you're gonna have to catch the Shadow rider without me alright?"

"Alright."

"Good stay safe."

* * *

Jazz waited outside the fair anxiously fearing she had been misled into thinking Ted was coming, Ironically Ted was walking towards the fair thinking the exact same thing.

When he spotted her he gave himself a quick talk over and approached. "Hey Jazz fancy meeting you here."

Jazz jumped but frantically regained herself. "Oh Ted how are you?"

"Not too bad I was just coming to the fair because of some author who said he'd come here." He declared his cover story.

"Really me too." Jazz mentally hit herself. "But since we're both here maybe we can explore the fair together?"

Ted smiled. "I'd like that."

Meanwhile, from a shooting stall, Danny was observing the two lovebirds with a keen eye while on the phone to Tucker.

"How they lookin'."

"About as gag-worthy as boyfriends explaining how much they love their partners on Facebook."

"Yeesh, well this shouldn't be too hard on my end at least."

"What are you planning for my sister's date exactly."

"I have organised several stalls to host prizes that both of the lovebirds should desire as well as making sure those stalls are games that they will enjoy."

"That all?"

"Nope but I can't spoil everything now can I?"

"Fine, I'm gonna go to the boat show see if this Mer will show up."

"And Sam?"

"Giving an interview a little ahead of schedule."

"Well good luck man."

"Thanks bro." Hanging up Danny went to the boat show.

The show if you could call it that was rather uneventful. Just a bunch of yachts on display that probably cost a few million dollars, fishing boats that caught more rust than fish and speed boats that were stationary. Danny was almost begging for the Shadow rider to show up because if he didn't then something might just catch fire.

His phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Danny we've got a problem." It was Tucker.

"What's wrong did your plan mess up?"

"No that is going perfectly. But there is an unwanted guest interfering with the 'not date' and he seems very interested in your sister." Getting the message he ran off to Jazz and Ted.

Looking around a corner he saw just how bad the situation was. A biker with no respect for personal hygiene was hitting up on Jazz who had absolutely no interest.

"I'm not interested now go away."

"Oh come on that's just because you've yet to know me."

"She's said she's not interested now back off." Ted threatened.

"Or what tough guy?"

Taking a closer look Danny became infuriated with who the biker was. "Tucker this is worse than I thought."

"How come?"

"The guy is the shadow rider."

"What how do you know that."

"He looks just like the Mer and he's missing his shadow." True to his word the Mer was covered in average biker gear, a jacket, biker gloves, multiple belts and several other pieces Danny couldn't put words on.

"Oh boy, what are ya gonna do?"

"I have an idea but it's risky." Focusing on the guy's shoe Danny raised his hand with his eyes going turquoise.

"You're about to find out punk." Ted threatened, but before either of them could move Jazz interrupted with a scream.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

"He's on fire!" Looking at the Mer in disguise they noticed a large amount of smoke surrounding him, the origin of which was coming from his shoe.

"AHHH! HOT! HOT!" Jonny blew on his foot in a futile attempt to put it out before jumping into the sea below. Danny used this opportunity to rush over to find him.

The clear ocean was all that he found. "Damn that was close."

"I'll say, nice choice of fire though you'd be great at a certain type of prank." Tucker said still on the phone.

"Not now Tucker...remind me later. How's my sister doing?" Looking around he found the couple holding each other close on a bench. Danny gagged. "Never mind they're fine I'll call you back if he shows up." He said finally hanging up.

What Danny didn't see was that Jazz was trying to calm Ted down. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I really wish I hadn't that guy could have killed me."

"Look it's fine he's gone now, take a deep breath and maybe we can go see more of the fair?"

Calming down Ted got a hold of himself. "Ok, I think I'm good now." He said smiling at her and she smiled back at him.

Danny meanwhile was looking for something to do while his sister continued her not date. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait for this evening to be over couldn't be as bad Sam's night could it?"

* * *

Lance was waiting in Eerie bay on his yacht constantly checking his watch. "Almost ten o'clock." Getting a little anxious he began to use the Fenton Mer alert to see if she was nearby but so far no luck.

"Sir are you sure you heard him right I mean what if he said somewhere else?" a crew member asked

"No, I'm sure he said here it's not even ten o'clock yet."

"As smart as these things are, do you think they follow time the same as us?" another asked.

"No, but I'm hoping to find that out tonight." He scanned to the left. "Now if you want to be helpful, keep a lookout." Focused on the scanner his heart jumped when it spiked. "AHA you see she's right over…" Lance looked up...and up...and up.

Sam, on the other hand, stared down at Lance and his crew getting similar reactions to the one Danny gave her. 'You owe me so much after this Danny.' "Someone told me that a person needs to speak to me so speak up, if you aren't then I shall go."

Lance took a moment to compose himself before asking "A-are you C-Calypso?"

"Seems to be what everyone likes to call me these Days while not my real name I'll stick with it for privacy."

Lance finally calmed down and motioned for his team to get ready. "Then Calypso, Many of the townsfolk as well as much of the world is a little worried about the sudden appearance of Mermaids and merman and we were hoping that an interview with one would help give us an understanding of your kind."

"Understandable it is well known that your kind fears what they don't understand and your methods to try and understand can be...less than moral," Sam stated. Finally getting the camera's rolling Lance began.

"Your kind has interacted with ours before?"

"Many times, though from what we remember we keep it to certain individuals. That and when revealing our existence to multiple specimens the end result was often violent, so we make sure to test out a few mass reveals every hundred to two hundred years to see if your society has adapted enough."

"Would you say it has?"

"Amity park is surprising open-minded but for everywhere else that could be a problem."

"Why is that."

"I can't say, it is very cutting for me." Sam said sinking a little into the water.

"You seem to be making yourself a permanent resident at amity park why is that?"

Sam swam around the boat trying to think of the best way to word why she is here. "I have been to a lot of places around the world, most of which is filled with creatures non-human and human alike which fear a creature like me, amity, on the other hand, gave me a reason to stay for the first time in a long time I feel at home." Lance nodded at her answer.

"A number of witnesses have seen you attacking other mermaids around town, should they be worried about your nature?"

"My nature is to gain more territory even if that means fighting other Mers for it, there also seems to be a lot of Mers around amity park."

"And why do we want you as the big territory owner instead of them?"

"Because I am someone who looks after their home. Give me some time and amity will be full of coral, fish and water so clear it will be indistinguishable from the sky above." Sam boasted.

"A tempting promise as I'm sure a lot of people in amity wouldn't mind the more fish policy." Sam giggled which seemed to lift everyone's spirit.

"If I may ask a question Lance Thunder." She said getting a shocked look from everyone on the boat. "Why do you feel the need to interview me from a boat, I thought from you're documentaries you enjoyed exploring the unknown up close and personal."

"You watch my documentaries?" Lance said stunned.

Sam smiled. "A little Phantom told me all about you and made me watch a couple, quite impressive indeed. But you didn't answer my question?"

"Well it's a matter of safety really I'm not too sure of your intentions yet?"

"True, but just to let you know." Sam suddenly dived below the surface. Suddenly her tentacles burst out of the water and wrapped around the boat shocking the crew getting a few yelps and screams from them. "I can rip this boat in half at any time. But I choose not to."

"A-a-aah strange way of saying it." Lance said still a little spooked.

Sam let go of the yacht. "Sorry I can't resist seeing the spooked looks on human faces, think of it as an adolescent tendency." This got Lance curious.

"You're a teenager?"

"That I am and I promise you, you have nothing to fear from me. I want to help people understand why I do what I do, I'll do good things but I'm not perfect." She stated trying to be relatable.

This seemed to work as Lance got confident all the sudden. "Fine then if you say so I think I might go for a swim." He stated shocking his crew.

"I look forward to it, I'll be down here waiting for ya." Sam said before going under.

"Sir you can't be serious." a crew member said panicked.

"I am serious and you're coming with me Charles." A long argument later had both Lance and Charles in scuba gear but with special helmets to allow them to speak. "Alright, no time like the present." Lance declared jumping in.

Swimming away from the boat Lance began to think that he'd been misled as he couldn't see Sam anywhere. Until it was revealed she was right in front of them as her bioluminescent scales lit up in a stunning display.

Charles was dumbfounded and checked his camera just to make sure he was, in fact, seeing what he was seeing. On the opposite end, Lance was suddenly reminded why he loved his job.

"Now there were some other things you wanted to ask me?" Sam said her voice place in a tune that put most singers to shame. Lance just smiled and continued his questionnaire.

* * *

Danny's night was becoming a handful, he didn't know what this guy found so interesting about his sister, because so far he had to stop his advances almost to an uncountable degree.

One moment he tried showing off his jetski (that he stole Danny thought) that Danny made overheat. He tried getting a merry go round to go out of control at the right moment to separate Ted from Jazz, Tucker ended up turning the ride off.

Despite all the mishaps, the one that got Danny busted was when he activated the fire control hoses blasting Jonny off the wharf for the umpteenth time, only for Jonny to spot him just as he turned the valve.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Honestly man where was the level of creativity when you were getting bullied." Tucker said over the phone.

"Tuck I think he just found out the source of his bad luck."

Tucker went silent for a moment. "What are you gonna do?"

"Make sure he leaves, I'm gonna lure him away make sure...I can't believe I'm saying this, make sure my sister has a good time."

"Don't worry the finale is gonna blow her mind." Danny hung up and walked toward an empty part of the fair. Finding the right spot near some railing he stood waiting, he didn't have to wait long.

Walking towards him soaking wet and with murder in his eyes was Jonny. Danny played it cool not looking threatened in the slightest from the older Mer.

"You think your pretty funny don't ya short stuff." Jonny growled.

"Yeah, after all, you make one hell of a splash." Danny quipped.

"Oh ho ho, a smart guy huh? Well listen, smart guy, the next time I see you get the way of me and that chick it'll be your hide."

"That 'chick' is Jasmine Fenton a girl who's life is studying and helping people be better than themselves. I can guarantee you now she wouldn't be the slightest bit interested in a creep like you." Danny spoke with a threatening tone.

"You seem to know a lot about her."

"I should she is my sister after all."

"Well let me put it this way, you really don't want to get to know me because unless you shut your trap things are gonna get ugly." Jonny threatened now looking down his nose at Danny flashing his fangs as a way to scare him off.

"Damn, and I thought some saltwater would make you smell better, big mistake." Jonny was taken back from Danny's lack of fear, that's when Danny struck.

Wrapping his arms around Jonny he fell back over rails into the ocean. Danny then pushed off Jonny and quickly shifted into his Mer form.

Jonny saw this and recoiled in shock. "You!"

"Yes me." Danny copied launching forward and knocking Jonny to the seafloor. "Me me me." Danny said floating up and blasting his enemy with fire.

Jonny now in his Shadow rider form became very angry. "I am so gonna smoke you for what you've done to me!" his shadow materialised and enveloped Danny. "Try this on brat." The shadow then began smashing Danny into pillars, the floor and any rocks he could find. "How's that feel?"

The shadow began to scream as it hostage became really hot Danny grabbed it and held it close preventing its escape. "It tickles, compared to what Sam puts me through this is nothing. Also in my personal opinion, I find it pretty stupid having all your power stored into another being especially since I have all the resources needed to destroy it, like so." Danny then blasted the shadow with so much fire it exploded in a fantastic light show.

Jonny all the sudden felt very weak. "My shadow!" He turned to see a very smug-looking Danny "Crap."

"So you should, but first allow me to make a point." For the next minute, Danny wailed on Jonny making sure that he wouldn't forget what happened tonight, ending by pinning Jonny to the ground.

"Enough please I won't come here again I promise."

"Good, but first some rules. First, you will never come here again as you said, second you will not attack anything here again and finally." Danny pulled him up to look him in the eye. "If you so much as look at my sister again I will crush you in such a painful way that this will seem like a pat on the back, got it!" Danny yelled truly looking like a predator.

"Of course man just don't hurt me."

"Get out of here!" Jonny didn't need to be told twice. Danny took the time to calm down and get back to shore, but before he could Tucker called. "Hey Tuck."

"Hey man, so you know how I said how I had a finale?"

"Yeah?" Danny drew out getting a bad feeling.

"Well I might need a hand with it."

He just sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Jazz and Ted were looking at the moon over the ocean. Not really feeling the need to do anything other than be in each others company.

"I had a really good time tonight." Jazz spoke up.

"Me too."

"Even with that weirdo running after me."

"Yeah but something always got him out of the way, and I think they were caused by your brother." Jazz was a little shocked by this. "Well, I saw him push a hotdog stand into the creep so that's what I think. He must really care for you." Jazz nodded though was silently thanking Danny for what he did.

"I'm getting a little past my curfew." Jazz realise.

"Let's just stay a little longer," Ted said taking hold of her hand.

Jazz found it hard to resist. "You what I think I will." She said smiling at him. Sudden the sky lit up. Jets of fire were erupting from the water and exploding in a magical display, Jazz feeling hypnotized laid her head on Ted's shoulder as the blue flames entrance the both of them.

* * *

 **I'm back everybody (Cricket noise) yeah that should be expected. For those of you who are still here allow me to deeply apologise, this chapter was actually the second part to the previous chapter and the setting I used just wasn't very exciting, so I got bored and did other things but finally, I beat myself up for not doing it and knuckled down. That being said I have a great idea for the next chapter, no more easily beatable villains no more cheap tricks it is time for a challenger... In the next chapter. Don't forget to review Cya.**


End file.
